Ein langer Weg zum Glück
by SofiesWelt
Summary: Ein neues Familienmitglied trifft auf Drovers ein u. das sorgt für gravierende Veränderungen.Alex findet den Weg ins Leben zurück und Charlotte kehrt heim nach Drovers.
1. Familiengeheimnisse

**Titel: Am Abgrund****  
****Rating: noch unbekannt******

**Spoiler: gibt keine, da die Geschichte einen anderen Ansatzpunkt hat******

**Inhalt: Ein neues Gesicht taucht auf Drovers auf. Es ist die Schwester von Claire und somit ändert sich das Leben aller Personen auf Drovers und Killarney. Charlotte lebt wieder auf Drovers.******

**Disclaimer: Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.**

**Beginn: ca. 6 Monate nachdem Tess Charlotte zu Peter gebracht hat.**

**Part 1**

Es war Abend, Tess und Nick hatte zu einem Grillabend auf Drovers eingeladen.

Sie wollten endlich ihre Beziehung offiziell feiern. Es war eine fröhliche Runde und sie müssten sich von Harry div. Anspielungen bezüglich Enkel gefallen lassen.

Alex schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, es war noch gar nicht so lagen her, da hatte er einen ähnlichen Tag geplant. Da war es wieder, der Schmerz, die Einsamkeit, ein Herz das leer war. Er lebte, aber er fühlte nichts mehr. Seine Liebe – aus- vorbei. Nur wenn Charlotte da war, dann lebte er auf. Sie war ein Stück Claire, schon jetzt hatte sie den gleichen Dickkopf und neigte den Kopf auch zur Seite, wenn sie lächelte. So wie Claire.

Aber Charlotte war nur noch selten auf Drovers. Also was blieb ihm noch. Nichts außer die Erinnerung und Einsamkeit, die durch die Erinnerung noch verstärkt wurde.

Er schaute zu den Anderen hin. Sie lachten und freuten sich für Tess und Nick. Niemand achtete auf ihn, es war wie immer, alle waren mit sich selber beschäftigt. Sein Blick schweifte wieder in die Ferne.

Ein lautes Quietschen durchbrach die fröhliche Stimmung und dann hörten sie auch schon Peters wütende Stimme

„TESS! Das kannst du nicht machen, ich dachte wir hätten eine Vereinbarung."

Alle auf Drovers standen auf und sahen Peter entgegen.

„SAG mir was das soll? Warum hast du mir Charlotte wieder weggenommen?"

Tess wurde blass.

„Wie- Was – Charlotte. Wo ist Charlotte? Was meinst du Peter?"

„TESS verarsch mich nicht!"

„Ich war verreist und komm gerade nach Hause, da erzählt mir Julia, dass das Jugendamt Charlotte abgeholt hat. Ein Beschluss des Vormundamtes. Aufgrund der Verfügung der Mutter hat das alleinige Sorgerecht ihre Tante. KENNST du noch eine andere Tante? Also verarsch mich nicht!"

Harry schaute Terry an. Beide machten den Eindruck als wären sie erleichtert. Auch Stevie schaute erleichtert in die Runde.

Alex war ein stiller Beobachter, er hatte keine Kraft mehr und doch nahm er war, dass sein Vater und Terry sich komisch verhielten.

Nun kam wieder Leben in Tess.

„Peter Charlotte ist nicht bei mir, du musst die Polizei rufen. Ich weiß nichts von einem Beschluss. Durchsuch doch Drovers, wenn du mir nicht glaubst."

Nun schauten sich Tess und Peter ungläubig an. Entsetzen machte sich breit. Alex nahm alles wie in Trance wahr. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. War es ein Traum, verlor er nun auch noch Charlotte? Was musste er noch ertragen. Gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, fuhr ein Wohnmobil auf den Hof. Alle schauten in die Richtung des Wohnmobiles.

Eine junge Frau stieg aus. Groß, Schlank, lange braune Haare. Die Abendsonne tauchte sie in ein mystisches Licht und man konnte ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen. Sie drehte sich um und kurz darauf stand Charlotte vor ihr auf dem Boden.

Alle schauten ungläubig in die Richtung der Beiden. Charlotte lachte und rannte auf die Gruppe zu, während die junge Frau ihr langsam folgte.

Sie rannte direkt auf Alex zu. Die Gruppe stand sprachlos da. Nur Harry und Terry grinsten.

Nun wird alles gut.

Peter wurde wütend.

„WER sind sie? Sind sie vom Jugendamt? Und bringen Charlotte nun zu Tess?"

Alle schauten weiterhin in die Richtung der jungen Frau, während Charlotte auf dem Arm von Alex war und sich an ihm kuschelte. Alex war immer noch wie in Trance. War es wahr, hatte er nun Charlotte auf dem Arm. Ja es war wahr. Er schüttelte den Kopf und gab Charlotte einen Kuss auf die Wange und schaute gespannt auf die junge Frau.

Sie kam näher und man glaube einen Geist zu sehen, es war Claire und doch nicht Claire. Sie sah ein bisschen so aus wie Claire und doch ganz anders. Es waren die Augen, sie hatte den Blick von Claire. Peter verstummte. Tess war geschockt. Nick nahm sie in den Arm. Jodi lies sich geschockt in den Sessel fallen. Nur Harry und Terry schauten grinsend zu der jungen Frau.

„N´abend zusammen"" Sie hatte eine tiefe rauchige Stimme. Es war nicht Claire. Peter fasste sich als erster.

Wer sind sie und warum ist Charlotte bei ihnen?"

„Mein Name ich Charly McLoed." Sie stand da und schaute in die Runde, als ihr Blick bei Harry und Terry ankam lächelte sie ihnen zu und bei Stevie zwinkerte sie ihr einmal kurz zu.

Alles geschah kaum wahrnehmbar. Nur Alex alles nahm alles in sich auf.

„Ich glaube ich muss hier einiges erklären, ich dachte auch ihr habt ein Brief von Claire erhalten."

Tess wurde wütend und schrie. „CLAIRE ist tot! Sie kann niemanden etwas schreiben. WER sind sie?" Auch Peter schaute wütend in die Richtung von Charly, Tess war ihm zuvor gekommen.

„Ich bin Claires Schwester, unsere Mutter ist Prue – sie starb nicht wie allgem. bekannt gegeben wurde bei der Geburt von Adam, sondern verließ Jack kurz nach danach."

Alle schauten sprachlos in die Richtung von Charly.

Charly war es nun leid, sie hätte gedacht, dass Claire offen zu ihrer Familie war und wurde langsam sauer.

„DARF ich mich vielleicht setzen?" Sie schaute zu Alex und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und erkannte Claires Blick, wortlos reichte er ihr Charlotte.

Charly nahm Charlotte auf dem Arm, ging in die Richtung von Harry und nahm in einem Sessel platz.

„So, nun werde ich erzählen wie es dazu kam, dass ich Charlotte habe".

Sie schaute in die Runde und alle schauten sie an. „Würdet ihr euch bitte setzen" Charly klang verärgert und schaute alle distanziert an. Diesen Blick kannten alle, dass war Claires Blick, wenn sie unglaublich wütend war. Alle setzten sich hin und schauten in die Richtung von Charly.

„Also – als erstes ich bin die Zwillingsschwester von Adam und Prue verließ Jack. Warum weiß ich nicht, aber ich bin in Amerika groß geworden und erfuhr erst mit 12 die ganze Geschichte.

Als ich 13 Jahre alt war habe ich Claire kennen gelernt. Mehr gibt es dazu nicht zu sagen. Über die Jahre hinweg hatten wir immer Kontakt, teils telefonisch, aber hauptsächlich per Mail." Nun lächelte sie Harry und Terry offen an.

„Wären Harry und Terry nicht gewesen, so hätten Claire und ich nicht soviel Zeit miteinander verbringen können."

Es war als würde ein Ruck durch die Gruppe gehen. Alle schauten zu Harry und Terry. Nun fand auch Jodi ihre Sprache wieder.

„Sag mal und warum habt ihr nichts erzählt? Terry du hättest uns doch sagen können, dass Claire noch eine Schwester hat".

„Nein Jodi, dass war nicht meine Sache. Es war eine Entscheidung von Claire und Charly und die hat man zu Respektieren."

Harry schwieg.

Tess saß immer noch da und konnte die junge Frau nur stumm ansehen. Das war Claires richtige Schwester. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass Claire ihr vertraute, dass Claire sie liebte, dass war wohl ein Irrtum. Claire hat eine Schwester. Tess fühlte sich alleine, verloren und belogen. Sie verlor ihre Schwester erneut.

Charly meldete sich wieder zu Wort.

„Leider war ich beruflich einige Zeit nicht erreichbar, sonst wäre ich sofort erschienen. Mein letzter Kontakt mit Claire war am Abend vor ihrem Tod. Sie schrieb mir, dass sie nun nicht länger auf Alex warten wollte und sie ihm am nächsten Tag einen Heiratsantrag macht.

Sie hatte das Getuschel zwischen Alex und Nick mitbekommen und wollte Alex zuvorkommen."

Charly schaute in Alex Richtung. Er hatte Tränen in den Augen. Claire wusste also, dass er sie heiraten wollte. Sie wusste von seiner Liebe. Er fühlte wie ein Stein von seiner Seele fiel. Sie wusste es - sie wusste es, hallte es immer wieder in ihm und er fühlte wie ein Teil seiner Schuldgefühle von ihm abfiel. Sie liebte ihn, nur ihn. Seine Claire hätte sich sonst nicht zu einem Heiratsantrag entschlossen. Er musste grinsen. Seine Claire. Er fing an einen Schritt ins Leben zu gehen. Er konnte an sie denken ohne Schuldgefühle. Sie wusste es. Es war wie ein Mantra. Sie wusste es. Seine Liebe, seine Freundin, seine Seelenverwandte Claire. Der Nebel um ihn herum lichtete sich. Dann schaute er in die Richtung von Tess und nahm wahr, dass es bei ihr ganz anders war. Sie war geschockt. Er kannte Tess, er wusste was sie nun fühlte. Sie fühlte sich betrogen, verraten und verkauft. Tess war unsicher wenn es um Vertrauen und Gefühle ging, sie hatte immer die Angst, dass Claire sie nicht so liebte wie sie Claire liebte. Nun glaubte sie bestimmt, dass Claire sie nicht geliebt hat.

Charly fuhr fort. „Leider war ich also über einige Monate nicht erreichbar. Als ich wiederkam hatte ich nicht nur hunderte Emails von Terry, Harry und Stevie." Nun schauten alle geschockt Stevie an. Diese aber machte ein verschlossenes Gesicht und richtete ihr Blick auf Charly.

„Ich hatte auch noch einen Brief vom Vormundschaftsgericht, Claire hatte bestimmt, dass ich die Vormundschaft von Charlotte bekomme und sollte mir etwas geschehen – Charly schaute Alex an – erhält Alex die Vormundschaft. Sollte sie schon mit Alex verheiratet sein, genau umgekehrt"

Tess stand auf und verlies die Veranda. Nick folgte ihr. Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte. Auch Peter stand einfach nur sprachlos da. Einerseits wegen dem Gehörten und andererseits wegen Charly. Sie war wie Claire und er hatte das Gefühl, dass Claire zu ihm Sprach. Er wusste, dass Claire nie gewollt hat, dass Charlotte außerhalb von Drovers aufwuchs. Auch wenn es weh tut, nun war alles wie Claire es wollte.

„Charly, wir kennen uns nicht, aber ich hoffe, dass wir uns einigen können, dass ich Charlotte regelmäßig sehen kann. Bitte denke darüber nach und ruf mich an. Tess hat meine Nummer" Er blickte ihr in die Augen und drehte sich um und ging. Sein Schultern, wie mit Steinen beschwert und jeder sah ihn an, dass er glaubte Charlotte verloren zu haben und wie weh es ihm tat.

Charlys Blick folgte Peter und dann schaute sie wieder in die Runde. Es waren nicht mehr viele da, aber die, die da waren saßen sprachlos da.

„Ich glaube es war alles etwas viel für heute." Sie schaute Harry an und lächelte.

„Ist mein Bett noch frei? Kann ich bei dir übernachten? „

Harry lächelte und alle sahen ihn überrascht an. So hatten sie Harry noch nie gesehen. Harry konnte nie gut seine Gefühle zeigen, aber in dem Blick und dem Lächeln zu Charly sah man all seine Liebe zu ihr.

„Klar und wie ich Terry kenne, wird er dich begleiten, damit ihr wie immer euer Lagerfeuerplausch abhalten könnt."

Charly grinste und schaute lächelnd auf die eingeschlafene Charlotte.

„Jep, aber auf Charlotte müssen wir wohl noch verzichten Terry."

Charly erhob sich und blicke in die Runde. „Ich komme morgen wieder und wir werden klären wie es weitergeht."

Nun erhob sich auch Stevie. „Meinst du nicht, dass du lieber hier bleiben solltest. Du kennst Tess aus den Erzählungen von Claire und ich denke du solltest hier sein, damit ihr reden könnt. Geh nicht weg. Du kannst bei mir im Cottage übernachten - nun grinste Stevie -und euer Lagerfeuer könnt ihr auch hier haben, ich bin auch dabei. Du hast bestimmt viel zu erzählen."

Harry schaute enttäuscht in die Runde. „Ok, dass wird wohl das Beste sein, wenn du es so machen willst, ist es für mich Ok Charly."

Charly ging und Harry und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, sie grinste „Aber gefrühstückt wird bei dir, bereite dich schon mal darauf vor."

Harry grinste: "Ey Ey Madam!"

Er setzte seinen Hut auf und tippte kurz dran, drehte sich um und ging.

Terry stand auf, zwinkerte „Na dann bis gleich"

Nun waren nur noch Stevie, Alex, Meg und Jodi da. Charly schaute Jodi an und fragte sich, was Jodi wohl dachte. Aus Claires Erzählungen kannte sie Jodi eher etwas vorlauter. Auch Meg saß einfach nur sprachlos da. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Auch sie fühlte sich verraten. Warum hatte Jack nie etwas erzählt. Aber nun wusste sie, warum er nie in der Lage war jemanden außer Claire zu lieben. Prue lebte noch, die Liebe seines Lebens. Sein Herz war also nie frei gewesen. Sie stand auf und ging zu Charly. „Willkommen Zuhause Charly." Meg schaute Charly an und nahm sie dann in den Arm. – „Schade, dass ich dich erst jetzt kennen lerne." – Sie blickte ihre Tochter - „Los Jodi steh auf und dann ab ins Bett. Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Jodi stand auf und ging zu Charly. „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Du bist wie Claire und doch nicht wie Claire. Es tut weh, dass wir all die Jahre belogen worden sind. Ich weiß nicht wie ich damit umgehen soll."

Alle blickten erstaunt zu Jodi, dass war doch nicht ihre unbedachte Jodi, der Wirbelwind.

Jodi blickte ernst zu Charly. „Ich freu mich aber trotzdem, dass du da bist." – Sie drehte sich um und ging zu ihrer Mutter. – „Kann ich heute bei dir bleiben." – Man merkte ihr an, dass sie nun den Schutz der Familie brauchte. Auch sie schien verletzt zu sein. Meg nahm sie in den Arm und ging mit ihr weg.

Nun waren nur noch Alex, Stevie und Charly da. Alex schaute Charly an, setzte sich seinen Hut auf und tippte kurz daran. – „Bis Morgen" –

Alex war der einzige, den diese Überraschung etwas Positives gebracht hat. Es hat ihn zurück ins Leben geführt. Er ging nachdenklich zu seinem Auto und blieb ein paar Minuten still sitzen. Claire hatte ihn nicht nur geliebt, sie wusste, dass auch er sie liebte. Claire wollte ihm sogar Charlotte anvertrauen. Alex fing an zu lächeln. Ja, er war zurück im Leben. Seine Erinnerungen schmerzten nicht mehr so sehr. Seine Claire, stur wie eh und je – und sie musste immer, immer das letzte Wort haben.

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Eine kleine Chance

Part 2

Eine kleine Chance oder die Aussprache

Nach einer durchgemachten Nacht mit Terry und Stevie hatte Charly richtig gute Laune. Es war wie früher, nur das auch Stevie dabei war und Charlotte neben ihnen geschlafen hat. Terry hat sich köstlich amüsiert, was Stevie alles über ihre Abenteuer erzählt hat. Charly hatte Stevie überredet mit nach Killarney zu fahren. Es sollte ein großes Frühstück werden, so fuhren Charly, Stevie, Terry, Meg, Jodi und Charlotte nach Killarney. Niemand von ihnen hatte Nick oder Tess gesehen. Meg wollte ins Haupthaus, aber die Tür war verschlossen. Ungewöhnlich, aber niemand sprach darüber.

Sie fuhren gerade auf Killarney zu als sie ihr Empfangkomitee sahen. Es waren nicht nur Harry und Alex. Da standen auch Tess und Nick. Stevie und Charly schauten sich an, Stevie drückte wortlos die Hand von Charly. Sie wusste, dass Charly nicht immer so selbstsicher war, wie sie auf andere wirkte.

Sie stiegen langsam aus, nur Charlotte war ungekümmert sie rannte auf Tess und Alex zu. Für Charlotte war die Welt in Ordnung. Sie war da, wo sie sich wohl fühlte. Alle waren da, Tess, Nick, Alex und Harry. Charly ging langsam auf die Gruppe zu und begrüßte Harry mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und Tess, Nick und Alex mit einem Nicken.

Harry versuchte die Stimmung zu heben und begann ein Geplänkel mit Terry. Er zog ihn auf, dass er doch wohl schon zu alt wäre, um Lagerfeuernächte zu veranstalten. Alle bemühten sich das Gespräch in Gang zu halten, waren aber unsicher, da Tess ganz still war. Sie war so blass und keiner wusste wie es weitergehen sollte.

Charly blickte Tess nun direkt an

„Tess wir müssen reden"

Tess schaute auf, dann schaute sie Nick an, er nickte unmerklich und lächelte ihr zu.

„ Ja, dass müssen wir wohl"

Charly erhob sich „ ich glaube wir gehen besser nach draußen" Tess folgte ihr langsam.

Charly lehnte sich an die Veranda und schaute Tess entgegen. Tess stellte sich etwas weiter weg und schaute zu Charly hin.

„ Was muss ich noch alles wissen? Was hat man mir noch verschwiegen?"

Charly musste schlucken, es würde nicht einfach werden.

„ Ich weiß nicht wo ich Anfangen soll. Ich bin ein gut behütetes Geheimnis der Fam. McLeod. Es ist auch nicht immer einfach für mich gewesen. Warum Prue Jack verlassen hat weiß ich nicht. Ich habe nur per Zufall herausgefunden, dass Jack mein Vater ist. Ich war schon immer stur, daher hat meine Mutter mir erlaubt nach Australien zu reisen. Sie hat Harry informiert. Mit Harry hatte sie immer Kontakt, so hat sie vieles über Claire erfahren. Es war auch Harry der ihr immer Bilder von Claire geschickt hat. Das ist in groben Zügen meine Geschichte. Es gibt aber noch ein paar Fakten, die du wissen musst. Mir gehört die Hälfte von Drovers. Schon immer, es war die Hälfte, die Prue gehörte. Als Prue starb, habe ich mit Claire gesprochen, ich war zwar Alleinerbin, aber ich hätte meinen Anteil mit Claire geteilt. Sie wollte es nicht. So wie es aussieht, gehört dir dann ¼ statt die hälfte von Drovers. Das andere Viertel gehört Charlotte. Diesen Anteil verwalte ich bis zu ihrem 25. Lebensjahr. So hat es Claire bestimmt. Claire hat auch bestimmt, wo Charlottes Leben stattfinden soll. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass Claire mich damit an Drovers binden wollte.

Charly schaute zu Tess, aber die schaute sie nur emotionslos an. Es war, als wäre kein Leben in ihr.

„Tess?"

„Was soll ich dazu sagen?" sie schaute Charly ausdruckslos an „ Du weißt von mir, aber ich habe Claire sowenig bedeutet, dass sie mich nicht ins Vertrauen zog"

Sie drehte sich um, schaute noch einmal zurück „mach mit Drovers was du willst, es interessiert mich nicht" Sie ging weiter.

„Tess! Warte!"

Tess drehte sich um

„mach mich nicht für etwas verantwortlich, was ich nicht zu verantworten habe. Es lag uns wahrscheinlich im Blut. Wir haben so lange geschwiegen und uns nur heimlich getroffen, dass Claire wahrscheinlich auf den Richtigen Zeitpunkt gewartet hat. Sie hat mir in ihrer letzten Email geschrieben, dass sie mit dir Reden wollte. Aber sie hatte Angst, wie du reagierst."

Nun wurde Tess wütend „Alles LÜGEN, glaubst du, dass ich dir das glaube. Sie hat mich nicht geliebt, sie hat mir nicht vertraut! Ich war ihr egal" Tess drehte sich um und wollte weglaufen. Charly erwischte gerade noch ihren Arm. „ So in etwa habe ich mir das gedacht" sie grinste „ Jetzt erkenn ich die Tess, von der Claire so oft geschrieben hat" Sie verdrehte die Augen und schaute gen Himmel. Tess schaute sie geschockt an, dass war Claire. Sie hatte die gleichen Gesten, Mimik, und auch das Lächeln.

„Tess ich weiß es ist für dich schwer zu glauben, deswegen habe ich alle Emails der letzten Monate ausgedruckt. Lies sie" Charly griff in ihre Tasche und holte einen Umschlag raus.

„ Setz dich und lies es, ich hole uns einen Kaffee"

Tess nahm wortlos den Umschlag. Sie schaute ihn an und wusste nicht was sie erwartete. Ein ruck ging durch Tess und sie öffnetet den Umschlag.

Es begann mit ihrer Ankunft. Claire schrieb Charly von ihren Gefühlen und auch ihrer Angst, dass Tess sie wieder verlassen wollte oder ihr Drovers verkauft. Es waren immer wieder kurze Emails und Emails über einige Seiten. Einfach nur Berichte, was sich auf Drovers tat und dann wieder holte sich Claire rat bei Charly, wenn sie sich mit Tess gestritten hat. Tess hatte Tränen in den Augen und musste so manches Mal schmunzeln. Charly setzte sich zu Tess und reichte ihr den Kaffee. Wortlos nahm sie neben Tess platz. Es kam niemand raus. Alle ließen Tess und Charly Zeit sich anzunähern.

Tess schaute auf „Warum bist du nicht gekommen, als Claire dich darum bat? Sie hat dir doch geschrieben, dass sie dich braucht."

Charly schaute sie an „ Es war nicht nötig, du warst bei dir. Haben dir die Emails nicht gezeigt wie sehr Claire dich geschätzt hat. Wir hatten unsere Zeit, ich war der Meinung, dass ihr die auch braucht.

Tess lächelte „ Aha, ja anscheinend brauchten wir sie, schließlich haben wir uns zusammen gerauft. Ich weiß nur nicht, nach wen Charlotte nun genannt wurde"

Charly lachte „ Das war ein genialer Einfach von Claire. Sie hat mit mir telefoniert und mir von ihrer Idee erzählt. Ja, ich glaube sie wollte uns beiden eine Aufgabe geben, der wir nicht ausweichen können. Wie du gelesen hast, war meine Anreise schon geplant."

Tess lachte nun auch. „Charlotte Luise. Wahnsinn. Eure Eltern hatten eine Menge Humor."

Charly grinste frech „Theressa Charlotte ist aber auch nicht besser. Was sich Jack dabei gedacht hat."

Tess wurde wieder ernst. „ Wie geht es weiter?"

„ich werde auf Drovers leben" Charly schaute Tess ernst an „Claire hat deutlich gemacht, was sie wünscht. Sie wollte dir nicht wehtun, aber sie wusste, dass Peter irgendwann auf dich zukommt und dass du nur das Beste für Charlotte willst. Sie wusste aber auch, wie du unter eurer Trennung gelitten hast." Charly griff in ihre Hosentasche und faltete ihn auseinander

„ Charly, wenn du diesen Brief erhältst, dann ist mir etwas zugestoßen, entweder Lebe ich nicht mehr oder ich kann nicht mehr für mich Sprechen. Bitte ich weiß ich verlange sehr viel von dir, aber du musst nach Drovers und alles in meinem Sinne erledigen. Kümmere dich um Tess, Charlotte und Alex. Ich will, dass du die Vormundschaft für Charlotte übernimmst. Sorge dafür, dass alles in meinem Sinn …" Charly musste schlucken „ Der Rest ist nicht so wichtig, ich werde dir den Brief irgendwann einmal geben."

Auch Tess schluckte, Claire hatte sich nicht nur um Charlotte gesorgt, sie wollte auch, dass Charly für sie da ist. „Tess?"

Tess schaute Charly lange an „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich bin immer noch verletzt, aber jetzt weiß ich, dass Claire …" Tess musste schlucken „ Sie wollte mich nicht verletzen – Sie war Claire – ich dachte mittlerweile wäre sie offener, aber ich habe mich getäuscht. Damit muss ich erst fertig werden. Gib mir Zeit"

Charly schaute sie ernst an „Wie soll es weitergehen. Ich werde auf Drovers wohne, die Frage ist nur mit dir oder neben dir. Das Haus ist für uns alle zu klein." Sie schaute Tess ernst an „ Ich brauche Platz und meinen Freiraum. Entweder bauen wir für dich ein neues Haus oder für Charlotte und mich"

Damit hatte Tess nicht gerechnet. Nun begriff sie, dass Charly ihr zwar freundlich entgegen kam, aber dass sie ganz genau wusste, was sie wollte. Egal was passiert, sie würde mit Charlotte zusammen wohnen und sie Tess nur daneben. Egal wo. Kalte Wut stieg wieder in Tess hoch „ Alles nur LÜGEN, du wolltest mich nur einlullen" schrie sie Charly an.

Nun war auch Charly wütend „WAS soll DAS? Du bist verlobt, du wirst bald heiraten. Es wird also immer zwei Familien auf Drovers geben. Irgendwann wirst du Kinder haben. Was glaubst du, wie wir wohnen sollen?" Charly explodierte, sie sprang auf und baute sich vor Tess auf „Denk nach bevor du sprichst!"

Tess zuckte zusammen und senkte den Kopf, Charly hatte ja recht, aber es ist war nicht einfach sich die Wahrheit einzugestehen. Tess schwieg und schaute Charly traurig an. Aber alles was Charly sah war Sturheit. „So hat es keinen Sinn Tess…" Charly drehte sich um

„Nein warte!" Tess schaute sie mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Du hast ja Recht, aber ich bin einfach zu verletzt um Klar denken zu können" Tess schluckte „ Du und Charlotte ihr könnt auf Drovers wohnen. Ich werde bei Nick einziehen und wir denken über ein neues Haus auf Drovers nach. OK?" Tess schaute Charly bittend an.

„Tess es muss eine endgültige Entscheidung sein. Charlotte ist schon an zu vielen Orten gewesen. Sie benötigt nun Ruhe und Beständigkeit."

Tess stand auf und reichte Charly die Hand „Abgemacht" Charly nahm die Hand und drückte sie ganz fest „Abgemacht" sie grinste „ und nun erlösen wir die Anderen" auch Tess musste grinsen „komm wir machen beide ein wütendes Gesicht und ärgern die Anderen ein bisschen"

Charly schüttelte den Kopf „Claire hat recht" sie rollte mit den Augen „ wehe du hast eine Chance anderen einen Streich zu spielen." Sie setzte ihr sturstes Gesicht auf „ Gut so?" Tess musste lachen „ Jepp"

Beide drehten sich um und gingen ins Haus zurück. Im Wohnzimmer fanden sie alle versammelt. Alle schauten ihnen unsicher entgegen, da musste Tess lachen „ Schaut nicht so ernst. Es ist alles geklärt" Sie schaute Charly an „ wir werden es schaffen"

Alle atmeten erleichtert auf. Nick ging zu seiner Verlobten und nahm sie in den Arm. Charly ging zu Harry und lächelte ihn an.

Alex verspürte einen Stich. Ja alles war geregelt, nur was und wie hatte keiner gesagt. Es stand wieder alleine da. Er schüttelte den Kopf, nein er war nicht mehr alleine. Alex schaute auf das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Arm und Charlotte lächelte ihn an. Charlotte war bei ihm. Sie würde für immer bleiben. Er spürte wie sich langsam ein warmes Gefühl in ihm breit machte. Er war nicht mehr allein, er wiederholte es immer wieder. Alles andere wird sich zeigen.

Charly schaute in die Runde „ Ihr wollt sicher wissen, wie es weitergeht. Ich werde auf Drovers ins Haupthaus ziehen. Tess zieht erst einmal zu Nick und dann überlegen wir, ob wir ein zweites Haupthaus auf Drovers bauen." Sie sah zu Meg und Jodi. „Es wird sich nicht wirklich etwas verändern, ich werde das Zucht und Trainingsprogramm von Claire weiterführen…" ihr Blick suchte Alex und zu sehen, wie er reagierte „.. und der normale Betrieb wird von Stevie geleitet" Sie schaute nun zu Stevie „ Ist das OK für dich?" Stevie nickte und lächelte ihr zu „So etwas in der Art dachte ich mir schon, wir werden noch Hilfe brauchen" Charly nickte „Wir werden das alles in einer großen Runde besprechen" Morgen früh auf Drovers. Heute werden Charlotte und ich erst einmal einziehen."

Tess war ganz ruhig und lehnte sich an Nick. Es war als wäre Claire hier. Charly hatte auch die Dominanz von Claire. Charly war eine Führungsperson, aber sie war etwas einfühlsamer als Claire. Sie hatte signalisiert, dass sie alle es in einer großen Runde besprechen werden. Besprechen. Tess wurde ruhiger, die Angst und Wut milderten sich. Tess lächelte zaghaft in die Runde, sie wusste alle warteten auf eine Reaktion von ihr. „Na dann Mädels - auf auf – wir haben noch viel zu packen, sonst hat werden wir mit dem Umzug nicht fertig."

Harry hat alles stumm beobachtet „Ich schicke euch zwei Mitarbeiter, die euch helfen und einen LKW. Stevie kann dann mit den Männern erst das notwendigste auf der Farm machen und euch dann helfen." Er blickte Charly an und lächelte „Brauchst du noch mehr Männer?"

Alex verspürte wieder einen Stich als er Harry mit Charly reden sah. Auch Nick schaute seinen Vater verwundert an. Nur Charly empfand Harrys Verhalten nicht sonderbar. „Danke Harry, du bist klasse. Ich glaube, dass reicht. Außer – du könntest auf Charlotte aufpassen" Sie grinste ihn frech an „Sie ist nicht so schlimm wie ich es war, dass schaffst du" Harry lachte laut auf „ Ja dann, wenn sie nicht so schlimm ist wie du, dann schaff ich das"

Keiner sagte etwas, aber alle schauten Harry verwundert an. Harry, der nie seine Gefühle zeigte, dem leuchtete seine Liebe zu Charly förmlich aus den Augen. Nur Terry war nicht verwundert, wusste er doch wie sehr Harry Charly liebte. Es gab nur ein Thema, bei denen sich Harry und Terry einig waren und das war Charly. Terry liebte sie ebenso wie Harry und er wusste, dass Charly auch sie beide liebte. Nur bei Charly war Harry weich wie Butter.

Die Runde löste sich auf und alle gingen zu ihrem Wagen. Sie hatten noch viel zu tun.

Harry schaute auf Charlotte runter „Na dann werden wir beide es uns gemütlich machen"

Charlotte lächelte Harry an und neigte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite „Hoppe Hoppe"

Harry stöhnte auf, von wegen nicht so ein Wirbelwind wie Charly.

Fortsetzung folgt..


	3. Der Streit

Part 3

Der Streit

Eine Woche später.

Mittlerweile hatten sie sich geeinigt wie die Farm geleitet werden sollte. Tess war für die ihre Alpaka-Zucht und die Schafe zuständig. Stevie kümmerte sich um die Instandhaltung und die Rinder, Charly um die Verwaltung und die Pferdezucht. Meg hatte sich entschieden wieder auf Drovers zu leben. Sie wollte in der nähe von Charlotte sein. Es rief Erinnerungen wach und auch die Trennung von Terry wäre ihr zu schwer gefallen. Eine Entscheidung gegen ihre Schriftsteller Karriere dachte sie. Aber es sollte anders kommen.

Jodi war das Mädchen für Alles, was sie sehr ärgerte, doch dann änderte sie ihre Meinung. Seit Gestern war Kate da. Ihre Freundin Kate. Nun hatte sie wieder eine Freundin in der Nähe. Sie telefonierte zwar viel mit Becky, aber es war anders. Becky war nun verheiratet und lebte ihr Leben. Jodi freute sich auf die nächste Zeit, denn es würde sich einiges ändern. Charly war anders, sie war es gewohnt einen gewissen Lebensstandard zu haben und dieses billigte sie auch anderen zu. Sie dankte Meg ihre Loyalität mit einen Stück Land und ein Startkapital für ein kleines Häuschen. Stevie zog bei ihr ein, bis auch ihr kleines Häuschen fertig war. Es war viel los auf Drovers. Das Cottage wurde renoviert und sollte für Jodi und Kate ein Zuhause sein. Es wurde etwas ausgebaut. Charly erklärten Jodi und Kate, dass sie nicht wisse, wie sich Drovers entwickelt. Das Cottage sollte ein Wohnhaus für Angestellte sein. Eine Wohngemeinschaft für das Stammpersonal. Derzeit wären es zwar nur Kate und Jodi, aber es könnte sein, dass sich dieses noch ändert. Die anderen Unterkünfte wurden auch renoviert. Was auch dringend nötig war. Jodi musste jetzt noch lachen, als Charly das Loch in der Wand der Unterkünfte sah fragte sie wer das war und Jodi erklärte ihr wie es dazu kam. Charly hob eine Augenbraue und sagte nur. „OK, einmal kommst du damit durch, im neuen Haus gibt es derartige Spielereien nicht verstanden"

Irgendwie entwickelte es sich Drovers und damit auch Charly zum Mittelpunkt. Tess sah einiges mit gemischten Gefühlen. Sie war mit Nick glücklich und bald sollte geheiratet werden. Sie hatte es noch niemanden erzählt. Es fragte auch keiner danach. Alle schienen es hinzunehmen, dass sie bei Nick lebte. Es war jeder damit beschäftigt etwas Normalität in den Alltag zu bringen, was etwas schwer war.

Tess ritt gerade auf Drovers zu. Sie hielt am Hügel an und schaute zum Haupthaus. Was macht denn der Bagger da. Tess schaute noch eine weile zu. RUMS Tess gab Oskar die Sporen und ritt schnell zum Haupthaus.

„CHARLY" Tess war wütend und das hörte man auch.

„Ja Tess?" Charly kam aus dem Stall und hatte Charlotte an der Hand.

„Ist etwas passiert" Tess war wütend und das sah man ihr deutlich an. Charly schaute sie fragend an.

„Sag mal reißt du das Haus ab? Hätte ich das gewusst, dann wäre ich da eingezogen"

Nun wurde Charly klar warum Tess wütend war. „Nein, nein, natürlich nicht. Aber das Haus ist zu klein. Wir brauchen ein größeres Büro, du musst immer warten, bis ich fertig bin und auch für andere Sachen fehlt der Platz. Ich lasse nur die hintere Wand rausreißen und erweitere das Haus. So haben wir zwei Büros. In dem einem haben Alex und ich Platz und das andere bekommst du. Dann wird noch das Wohnzimmer vergrößert. Ich will mehr Platz haben und auch mein Klavier fehlt mir. An der Küche kommt noch ein Anbau für die Vorräte."

Tess schaute sie geschockt an. „Das sind doch keine kleinen Änderungen" Allerdings wusste sie auch nicht, was sie gegen diese Umbauten sagen sollte. Charly hat an alles gedacht. Sie saßen oft am Abend zusammen und da wurde es schon mal eng. Auch Meg brauchte mehr Platz in der Küche. Sie hatten schon zusammen neue Küchenmöbel ausgesucht. Aber den Rest hatte Charly wohl alleine entschieden.

Charly merkte, dass Tess irgendwie enttäuscht war. „Hör mal Tess, ich weiß es ist nicht einfach, aber du hast entschieden, dass es mein Zuhause wird. Lass mir den Freiraum es nach meinen Wünschen zu gestalten. Ich möchte nicht das Gefühl haben, nur etwas mit deiner Zustimmung machen zu dürfen. Ich rede dir auch nicht bei deinem Zuhause rein."

Es waren klare Worte und Tess wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Charly hatte ja Recht, aber sie konnte nicht erklären. In letzter Zeit gab es zu viele Veränderungen und das Haupthaus war ein Fels in der Brandung gewesen. Sie hatte es mit 4 Jahren verlassen und es war unverändert als sie wieder nach Drovers kam. Doch jetzt änderte sich alles.

Sie schaute Charly an. „ Ich weiß nicht wie ich es erklären soll. Aber irgendwie dachte ich .." Tess stockte, wie sollte sie es Charly erklären.

„Tess ich glaube ich versteh dich. Du dachtest alles bleibt so, wie es seid deiner Kindheit ist. Tut mir leid, aber es ist jetzt mein Zuhause.." Tess Blick verdunkelte sich

„Sorry, so wollte ich es nicht sagen, auch wenn es so ist. Tess lass es los." Sie schaute Tess ernst an.

Tess schluckte „Tut mir leid. Ich versuche es, hab Geduld"

Tess drehte sich um und ging zu den Alpakaställen.

All dies beobachte Alex vom Stall aus, beide Frauen hatten ihn nicht gesehen. Eigentlich müsste er erst ab Nachmittags hier sein. Sie hatten die Arbeit aufgeteilt. Charly übernahm die Pferde bis 14 Uhr und danach kümmerte sich Alex um die Pferde. Er musste schließlich auch seine Arbeit auf Killarney erledigen. Obwohl er glaubte, dass Harry nichts sagen würde. Sobald es um Charly ging, hatte Harry für alles Verständnis. Alex fühlte wie er hier auf Drovers zu Ruhe kam, er brauchte noch die Nähe zu Charlotte. Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl, dass alles ein Traum war. Charlys nähe jedoch mied er. Er konnte sie nicht lange ansehen oder mit ihr reden. Sie erinnerte ihn zu stark an Claire. Alex schüttelte den Kopf. Sie war nicht Claire. Aber die Gestik, wie sie lachte, die Mimik, sie waren sich so ähnlich und doch so verschieden. Es war schwer aus Charly klug zu werden. Nur wenn sie mit Charlotte, Stevie, Terry und Harry zusammen war, erlebte man sie ganz gelöst. Da konnte man erkennen wie Charly wirklich war und genau dann unterschied sie sich von Claire. Sie war offener und flirtete. Etwas was Claire selten gemacht hat. Letztens hatte er ein Telefonat mitbekommen. Sie lachte fast ununterbrochen und dann ihre Stimme. Sie war genauso knallhart im Berufsleben wie Claire, ein Kumpel und locker und offen bei Leuten denen sie vertraute. Er fühlte sich einfach nicht wohl in ihrer Nähe. Er schüttelte den Kopf und ging zu Charly und Charlotte. „Hey" Charlotte drehte sich um. „ Hallo Alex, was machst du denn schon hier"

Alex schaute ihr in die Augen und für Sekunden versank er in ihnen. „Ich wollte Charlotte heute mit nach Killarney nehmen. Ich muss zum Stausee reiten und die Zäune ausbessern, es ist eine gute Gelegenheit, dass ich mir einen schönen Nachmittag mit Charlotte am See mache" Charly schaute ihn ernst an „OK, wenn du Charlotte heute nimmst, dann übernehme ich deine Arbeiten heute Nachmittag. Geh bitte ins Haus und nimm den Sonnenschutz für Charlotte mit" Charly wusste nicht genau wie sie Alex Verhalten einordnen sollte. Sie wusste von Stevie, dass er seid langer Zeit wieder etwas gelöster war. Aber immer wenn er in ihrer Nähe war, schien er auf der Hut zu sein. „Ok, komm Prinzessin, zeig mir wo deine Sachen sind und dann geht's Baden" Charlotte jauchzte vor Freude. Alex ging mit Charlotte auf dem Arm in Richtung Haus.

Charly sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher. Sie fühlte sich als Außenseiterin. Jeder war auf der Hut, egal ob es sich um Meg, Jodi, Tess oder Alex handelte. Immer hatte sie das Gefühl sich erklären zu müssen. Immer musste sie Rechenschaft ablegen. Nur Nick war anders, er kam ihr offen entgegen. Sie würde am liebsten laut schreien. Zum Glück waren da noch Harry, Terry und Stevie. Sie vermisste ihre Familie so sehr.

Nachdenklich ging sie zu den Pferden zurück, auf dem Weg dahin begegnete sie Stevie.

„Hi Charly" Stevie sah, dass ihre Freundin bedrückt war. „Was ist los?"

Charly seufzte „ Das übliche, ich musste mich wieder vor Tess rechtfertigen, warum ich welche Umbauten am Haus vornehme und dann war Alex da und hat Charlotte zum Baden abgeholt."

Stevie nahm sie in den Arm. „Gib ihnen Zeit. Du bist wie Claire…" Charly schaute sie verärgert an „Ruhig .." Stevie lachte und ging einen Schritt zurück „ Erschieß mich nicht" Charly grinste. Stevie schaute sie nun ernst an. „Ich habe euch beide zusammen erleben dürfen und weiß, dass ihr hättet Zwillingsschwestern sein können. Du bist wie sie und sie war wie du! Ihr habt eure Mimik von Prue! Ihr seid wie eure Mutter. Du bist das Ebenbild von Prue, offen, fröhlich und unternehmungslustig. Während Claire auch sehr viel von Jack hatte. Nur wer euch zusammen erlebt hat, der sieht den Unterschied. Gib ihnen Zeit und auch sie werden es sehen." Charly schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne. Gib ihnen Zeit. Wenn das so einfach wäre. Sie lächelte Stevie kurz zu und ging zu den Pferden.

Stevie hatte Charlys Blick gesehen. Sie kannte Charly und bekam Angst. Was ist, wenn Charly keine Geduld mehr hatte. Was ist wenn Charly hier alles aufbaute und dann wieder ging. Sie erinnerte sich an das Gespräch am ersten Abend am Lagerfeuer. Charly hatte in die Ferne geschaut und gesagt, Charlotte soll hier aufwachsen, das war Claires Wunsch, nun ist alles geregelt, selbst wenn ich nicht mehr da bin, fällt das Sorgerecht an Alex. Nun muss ich Charlotte nur noch ein Zuhause geben. Stevie fühlte wie sich ein ungutes Gefühl breit machte.

Fortsetzung folgt…


	4. Die Hochzeit

Part 4

Die Hochzeit

Die Monate vergingen und es hatte sich die Routine eingestellt. Alle Umbauten waren abgeschlossen, allerdings waren sich die Bewohner nicht näher gekommen. Es war als würde die Farm aus zwei Parteien bestehen, nur Meg und Jodi kamen mit beiden klar. Tess und Nick waren nun 6 Monate verlobt und hatten ihre Hochzeit angekündigt. Stevie dachte über die Ankündigung nach. Sie saßen alle wieder im Wohnzimmer von Drovers. Harry war fast täglich da und kümmerte sich rührend um Charlotte und Charly. Es war nach dem Abendessen und sie plauderten über den Arbeitstag, als Tess und Nick ins Wohnzimmer kamen. Jeder hatte irgendwie seinen Stammplatz und so setzten sich auch Nick und Tess hin. Sie schauten in die Runde „Wir werden in 6 Wochen heiraten. Die Feier findet auf Wilgul statt. Ihr seid alle herzlich eingeladen" Alle bis auf Meg schauten Nick und Tess erstaunt an. Harry schwieg, aber an sah ihm an, dass er verletzt war. Er schaute Charly an und sah wie verletzt auch sie war. Stevie stand auf und gratulierte als Erste. Sie umarmte Tess und Nick. Nun standen auch die Anderen auf und gratulierten. Jeder bot seine Hilfe an, nur Charly nicht. Sie schaute Harry an und irgendetwas lag in der Luft. Stevie bekam wieder Angst. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich breit Es kam keine wirklich fröhliche Stimmung auf. Das lag mit Sicherheit an Harry und Charly. Sie waren so still. Jodi war ganz aus dem Häuschen und alles was sie interessiert war, welches Kleid sie tragen würde. Für Außenstehende wirkten sie wie eine glückliche Familie und doch irgendetwas lag in der Luft.

Es war jetzt 4 Wochen her und langsam aber sicher wurden alle nervös. Tess hatte ihnen alles Wesentliche mitgeteilt. Kate, Jodi und Stevie waren ihre Brautjungfern. Charly hielt sich aus allen raus. Auch Harry war bedenklich zurückhaltend. Oft sah man Harry und Charly oben an der Badewanne sitzen und reden. Stevie versuchte mit Tess zu reden, aber Tess wollte Charly nicht mit einbeziehen. Alex war wieder ganz der Alte, er lachte und sein Leben drehte sich um seine Arbeit und Charlotte. Durch Harry nähe zu Charly und dadurch auch zu Charlotte hatte sich auch das Verhältnis zu Harry verbessert. Man sah auch Alex und Harry oft im Wohnzimmer sitzen und reden. Alex schien wieder glücklich zu sein.

Charly wachte am Tag der Hochzeit früher auf als gewohnt. Sie fühlte sich immer noch nicht wohl auf Drovers. Es war noch nicht ihr Zuhause. Sie fühlte sich immer noch wie ein Gast. Sie erhob sich lustlos und ging in Charlottes Zimmer. Charlotte schlief noch friedlich. Ihr Blick wanderte zum Kamin, da waren Bilder von Claire und Charlotte, von Tess und Claire, Alex und Claire, Nick, Meg und Jodi. Es war eine Einheit. Sie gehörte nicht dazu. Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich Charly um, verlies Charlottes Zimmer - Unten angekommen griff sie zum Telefon und rief Joe an. Sie brauchte jemanden zum Reden. Einen Menschen der sie liebt. Nachdenklich legt sie auf und schaut aus dem Fenster. Es wurde langsam hell und sie wusste bald erscheint Stevie und sie musste wieder lächeln, ein fröhliches Gesicht machen. „Hey, was machst du denn schon auf? Ich dachte schon ich bin zu früh dran, aber du siehst aus, als wärst du schon seid Stunden auf" Stevie betrat fröhlich den Raum.

Langsam dreht sich Charly zu Stevie um „ Ich musste nachdenken" Da war es wieder, Stevie wurde es ganz mulmig, es war als würde man ihr einen Stein auf die Brust legen und sie könnte nicht mehr Atmen. „Charly?" Ihre Stimmer zitterte „Charly red mit mir" Charly schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Komm es wird Zeit, lass und Charlotte wecken und dann müssen wir uns umziehen" Langsam erhob sich Charly sie ging auf Stevie zu und legte ihr einen Arm um die Schultern „Mach dir keine Sorgen, heute ist ein Tag zum Feiern, lass dich von meiner Stimmung nicht anstecken" Charly lächelte Stevie an. Es war kein Lächeln, dass ihre Augen erreichte. Stevie hatte das Gefühl, als würde der Stein immer schwerer. Sie nahm sich vor mit Terry und Harry zu reden. Es musste etwas unternommen werden. Sie hatte Angst. Wahnsinnige Angst.

Stevie konnte die Beklemmung nicht abschütteln, aber es blieb keine Zeit mehr näher auf Charly einzugehen. Kaum war Charlotte wach, sorgte sie für Stimmung. Sie war so aufgeregt, denn sie durfte die Blumen streuen. Tess hatte für Charlotte ein wunderschönes weißes Kleid ausgesucht mit einer lila Schleife. Für Jodi, Stevie und Kate, ihren Brautjungfern, wunderschöne lila Kleider. Stevie war davon ausgegangen, dass auch Charly ein Kleid für die Hochzeit ausgesucht bekommen hat. Tess wollte alles Perfekt haben. Charly kam gerade die Treppe herunter. Stevie war platt. Was trug Charly denn da? Sie hatte einen schwarzen Hosenanzug an. Charly sah phantastisch aus keine Frage. Ihr langes, fast schwarzes Haar, hatte sie locker hochgesteckt, einzelne Strähnen umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Alles was man wahrnahm war eine wunderschöne Frau mit leuchtenden blauen Augen. Aber warum hatte sie kein Kleid an. Warum war sie nicht im Stil der Hochzeit angezogen.

Charly schaute Stevie fragen an. „Was ist? Sehe ich so schlimm aus?" Stevie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich dachte nur, dass du auch ein Kleid trägst" Charly schaute sie erstaunt an. „Oh ist das Pflicht? Tess hat mir davon nichts gesagt und bei der Einladung auch keine Vorgaben gemacht" Stevie war geschockt. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Tess hat Charly also komplett außen vor gelassen. So schlimm hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt. Was hatte sich Tess dabei nur gedacht. Wenn Charly mitbekommt, dass die Hochzeit ein Motto hat und sie die Einzige ist, die nicht in Weiß oder Lila gekleidet ist. Stevie mochte den Gedanken nicht weiter denken. „Nein, du siehst klasse aus. Ich hatte nur mit einem Kleid gerechnet. Tess erwähnte mal, dass alles sehr hell gehalten wird." Charly zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich habe leider kein weißes Kleid hier. Ich habe ein rotes und blaue Kleider. Aber Tess hat nichts erwähnt. Ich glaube…" Charly sah sie nachdenklich an. „Ok, fährst du mit mir oder lässt Tess dich abholen?" Stevie hat Mühe zu lächeln „Nein ich fahr mit dir" Charly schnappte sich Charlotte und dann ging's zum Auto.

Auf der Fahrt nach Wilgul sprachen sie wenig und Stevie fürchtete sich vor dem was noch kam. Sie passierten die Einfahrt und schon da sah man die Farben der Hochzeit. Weiß und Lila. Stevie schluckte, aber Charly zeigte keine Reaktion. Je näher sie dem Haus kamen, um so mehr merkte man den Stil der Hochzeit. Im Auto hörte man nur noch Charlotte plappern. Charly parkte direkt vor Haus und gab Charlotte einen Kuss „So, nun geh mit Stevie und streu gleich schön die Blumen." Charlotte hüpfte aufgeregt vor Charly rum und lachte. Stevie schaute Charly bedrückt an. „Es ist OK Stevie" Charly drehte sich um und ging davon. Stevie rührte sich nicht vom Fleck. Sie bekam einen Klos im Hals und ihre Augen brannten. Egal was war, dass war nicht richtig von Tess. Charly war immer nett zu Tess gewesen. Sie hat sich immer bemüht Tess mit einzubeziehen. Stevie verstand Tess nicht. Wie konnte sie Charly nur so verletzen. Charlotte wurde nun ungeduldig und zerrte an ihrer Hand „Blumen, Blumen"

Stevie lächelte Charlotte an „Ja Süße, wir gehen ja" Auf dem Weg in Haus begegnen ihr Jodi und Kate, fröhlich schatzend und auch Meg steht lachend daneben. „Charlotte lauf zu Terry und zeig dein schönes Kleid" Stevie wartet bis Charlotte nicht mehr in der Nähe ist und schaut dann ernst zu den Anderen.

„Wusstet ihr, dass Tess zu Charly nichts wegen dem Motto und den Stil der Hochzeit gesagt hat?" Die Drei schauten Stevie verständnislos an „ was meinst du damit?" fragte Meg. Tess hat doch für jeden die Kleider ausgesucht." Ja für alle nur nicht für Charly. Ich war doch bei ihr und sie trägt kein Kleid und nichts was annähernd dem Stil der Hochzeit entspricht. Auf meinen erstaunten Blick fragte sie mich, ob sie unpassend gekleidet ist. Tess hat ihr nichts gesagt" Stevie hatte Tränen in den Augen, es fiel ihr schwer weiter zu sprechen. Alle drei sahen sie geschockt an. Jodi fing sich als erstes „Das kann nicht sein. Tess hat uns doch allen gesagt, dass sie die Kleidung aussucht und sie uns zukommen lässt" Meg hatte sich wieder gefasst „Ich war so beschäftigt, dass ich es nicht wahrgenommen habe. Als das Paket auf Drovers ankam, war nur ein Kleid für Charlotte drin." Sie schluckte „Ich hätte es merken sollen" Sie kannte Charly mittlerweile ganz gut und machte sich nun auch Sorgen „Was sollen wir jetzt machen" Kate stand in der Mitte und wusste nicht wie sie reagieren soll. Stevie fasste sich „Es ist zu spät. Nun können wir nur hoffen" sie holte tief Luft „Lasst uns nach vorne gehen und lasst euch um Himmels willen nichts anmerken"

Die Vier schauten sich an und atmeten noch einmal tief durch. Sie gingen gemeinsam nach vorne. Meg setzte sich auf ihren Platz neben Terry. Da waren auch schon Charly und Harry. Alle drei still. Meg sah, dass beide eine Hand von Charly hielten. Meg bekam wieder einen Klos im Hals, was hatte Tess sich dabei nur gedacht. Terry schaute sie ernst an und lächelte ihr dann kurz zu. Meg wusste, dass er auch ihr Vorwürfe machte. Er liebte Charly und wenn man Charly verletzte, so verletzte man auch ihm. Meg sah zu Charly rüber und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Charly sah phantastisch aus, aber sie hob sich durch ihre Kleidung von den anderen ab. Sie war, außer den Herren, die einzige, die kein Weiß oder Lila anhatte. Selbst dem Begriffsstutzigsten musste es auffallen.

Die Musik erklang und Meg konzentrierte sich auf die Trauung. Tess sah wunderschön aus. Meg nahm alles wie in Trance wahr. Die Tauung war ein Traum. Das Gelübde von Tess und Nick rührte alle zu Tränen. Alle waren fröhlich und lachten, wischten sich die Tränen der Rührung aus den Augen und gingen zu Tess und Nick. Nun ging die Umarmerei und Gratulationen los. Auch Charly ging zu Tess und Nick. Sie lächelte und reichte ihnen die Hand und gratulierte.

Nick war erstaunt, so dachte er doch, dass Charly endlich zur Familie gefunden hatte. Sie verstanden sich gut und lachten oft zusammen. Er schaute ihr nachdenklich hinterher. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Die Stunden vergingen wie im Flug, jeder feierte und es war eine fröhliche, ausgelassene Feier. Als es auf den Abend zuging und sich Tess und Nick verabschiedeten, fiel Stevie auf, dass weder Charly, noch Harry da waren. Stevie drehte sich um und sah Meg und Jodi. Sie verabschiedeten sich gerade von Tess. Stevie ging auf die Beiden zu „habt ihr Charly gesehen?" Meg und Jodi sahen sie an „Nein" Meg dachte nach „Eigentlich seid der Hochzeitzeremonie nicht mehr" Alle drei bekamen wieder ein ungutes Gefühl. Meg drehte sich um und suchte Terry. Erleichtert sah sie Stevie an „Da ist Terry und er hat Charlotte auf dem Arm, dann ist Charly auch nicht weit weg" Sie machten sich auf den Weg zu Terry. „Hallo Terry, wir suchen Charly. Wo ist sie?" Terry sah sie der Reihe nach an „Sie ist direkt nach der Trauung wieder nach Drovers zurück und hat mich gebeten auf Charlotte zu achten." Stevie schossen Tränen in die Augen „Terry…" Terry sah Stevie an „Mach dir keine Sorgen, sie ist noch da, wenn wir nach Hause fahren" Jodi und Meg sahen beide erstaunt und auch erschrocken an „Was meint ihr damit?" Terry schaute Meg an „Wer Charly kennt, der weiß, dass sie aus dem heutigen Tag ihre Konsequenzen zieht" Meg und Jodi wurden blass „Was heißt das?" Terry schwieg und auch Stevie sagte nichts mehr. Meg schaute Terry an „Wo ist Harry. Ich habe auch Harry nicht mehr seid der Trauung gesehen" Terry schluckte „Harry hat auch direkt nach der Trauung die Hochzeit verlassen" Jodi konnte es nicht fassen „Warum? Charly kann ich ja noch verstehen, aber Harry?" Nun war es um Stevie geschehen „Warum fragst du? Fragst du dich das wirklich? Alle wurden bei der Hochzeit mit einbezogen! Nur Harry und Charly nicht. Hast du gesehen, wer Tess zum Traualtar geführt hat? Tess Vater ist Tod, und wen hat sie genommen? Einen ihrer Freunde. Ich war nicht erstaunt, dass wir drei ihre Brautjungfern waren. Aber das sie Charly gar nicht mit einbezieht und sie noch nicht einmal über die Kleidungsordnung informiert…"

Stevie konnte nicht weiterreden. Alex hatte aus der Ferne gesehen, dass Stevie mit Meg, Terry und Jodi redete. Alle wirkten bedrückt. Alex blickte sich suchend um und hielt nach Charly Ausschau. Langsam bahnte er sich den Weg zu Stevie, Meg, Terry und Jodi „Was macht ihr denn für Trauerminen. Tess ist doch nicht für immer weg. Sie sind doch in 3 Wochen wieder da" Alex grinste in die Runde. Stevie schaute ihn Wortlos an und ging. Alex schaute erstaunt die Anderen an. „Warum hat Stevie geweint?"

Terry winkte ab. „Es spielt keine Rolle mehr" er drehte sich zu Meg um „ ich fahr nach Hause. Kommst du mit?" Meg schüttelte den Kopf „Jodi und ich haben Tess versprochen, uns um das Fest zu kümmern und alles zu beaufsichtigen" Sie gab Terry einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Geh ruhig. Ich versteh dich" Terry ging mit Charlotte auf dem Arm weg. Alex schaute ihm verwundert hinterher. „ Was ist los" Meg winkte ab „Es scheint etwas schief gelaufen zu sein. Es wird nicht so schlimm sein" Sie versuchte sich mit den Satz selbst etwas vor zu machen. Sie lächelte, aber innerlich bekam sie Angst. Sie schaute Jodi an und sah, dass es ihr genauso ging. Alex wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Er war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Er hatte seinen Frieden gefunden und hatte zum ersten Mal seid langen, einfach nur Spaß an einem Fest. Er zuckte die Schultern und ging davon

Fortsetzung folgt…..


	5. Jahrestag

Part 5

Die Wochen vergingen und augenscheinlich war alles in Ordnung. Tess und Nick waren schon längst von ihrer Hochzeitsreise zurück. Alex suchte immer mehr die Nähe von Charly. Was dieser gar nicht auffiel. Für jeden war Charly wie immer. Sie plauderte mit Tess und Nick. Man hätte annehmen können, dass alle eine große Familie sind. Charlotte war der Mittelpunkt und überall wo sie war herrschte Fröhlichkeit. Nur drei Menschen auf Drovers machten sich sorgen. Aber Charly redete nicht mit ihnen über die Hochzeit. Immer öfter kam es vor, dass Charly lange im Büro telefonierte. Die Tür war dann verschlossen. Niemand hätte es je für möglich gehalten, aber aus Harry und Terry wurden Freunde. Immer öfter saßen sie zusammen und redeten, allerdings sahen sie dabei nicht glücklich aus. Die Zeit verging und langsam beruhigte sich auch Stevie.

Alles schien sich normalisiert zu haben, Charly lebte nun schon ein Jahr auf Drovers und Meg fand, dass es ein schöner Anlass ist mal wieder zu feiern. Sie lud alle ein und bereitete heimlich das Fest vor. Der Jahrestag war gekommen. Alle waren aufgeregt, Jodi half ohne zu murren und freute sich auf das Fest. Meg schickte Charly mit einem Auftrag in die Stadt, damit sie nichts mitbekam. Harry trudelte ein, mit ihm kam Alex und zwei Arbeiter, die schon oft auf Drovers ausgeholfen haben und mit Kate und Jodi befreundet waren. Terry stand am Grill und Meg und Stevie deckten den Tisch. „Sag mal Meg, wann treffen denn Tess und Nick ein?" Meg schaute Stevie und grinste sie an „Gleich sei doch nicht so ungeduldig, ich habe 18 Uhr gesagt und wir haben erst Zehn nach" Da war es wieder, dass ungute Gefühl. Weitere 10 Minuten vergingen und Charly fuhr vor. Nun schaute auch Meg besorgt zu Stevie hin. Wo blieben nur Tess und Nick. Harry schaute Terry an und seine Miene verdüsterte sich. Da kam Charly auch schon um die Ecke. Sie blieb erstaunt stehen und dann strahlte sie alle der Reihe nach an „Was ist denn das?" Meg lachte „ dein Jahrestag auf Drovers. Wir brauchten einen Anlass für ein Grillfest" Meg ging auf sie zu und umarmte sie, auch die Anderen folgten. Als Alex an die Reihe kam, fiel ihr auf, dass Nick und Tess gar nicht da waren. So entging ihr, dass Alex ihr ernst ins Gesicht blickte und seine Augen voller Zuneigung auf ihr ruhte. Ein Schatten huschte über ihr Gesicht. Für alle wurde es ein fröhlicher Abend. Oberflächlich. Stevie schaute immer wieder zu Harry und er nickte ihr beruhigend zu. Aber Stevie konnte das ungute Gefühl nicht abschütteln.

Am nächsten Morgen ging jeder seiner Arbeit nach. Auch Tess kam Morgens wieder nach Drovers um ihre Arbeit zu erledigen. Als Meg sie erblickte ging sie direkt auf sie zu „Wo warst du gestern?" Meg schaute Tess ernst an „Zuhause, wir haben uns einen schönen Abend zu zweit gemacht" Tess schaute Meg trotzig an. Meg schüttelte den Kopf „ Tess warum?"

„Sie gehört nicht zu meiner Familie" sprudelte es aus Tess „Ich habe mir ihr geschäftlich zu tun und das war's." Meg war geschockt „Tess das bist doch nicht du" Tess drehte sich um und ging weg „Ach lasst mich doch in Ruhe"

Meg wusste nicht mehr weiter, sie hätte nie gedacht, dass Tess sich so verhalten würde. Sie schaute zu dem Trainingsplatz und – warum war da keiner? Wo war Charly? Meg ging zum Haus und rief über Funk Stevie an „ Stevie ich bin's Meg, trainiert Charly heute nicht?" Stille

„Stevie?" Meg hörte ein leises Weinen. „Stevie?"

„Meg, Charlie ist nicht da" Stille – langsam ging Meg mit dem Funktelefon nach draußen.

„Wo ist sie Stevie?"

„Sie hat mich heute früh geweckt und mir Vollmachten ausgestellt. Sie sagte sie müsste für ca. 3 Wochen weg"

„Wo ist Charlotte?"

Meg hörte einen Wagen vorfahren. Ein fröhlicher Alex stieg aus „ Hallo Meg – Charly hat mir eine Nachricht auf dem Anrufbeantworter hinterlassen. Ich soll heute das Training übernehmen"

Meg stand geschockt vor Alex. Sie hob das Funkgerät „Stevie wo ist Charlotte?" Sie hielt den Blick auf Alex gerichtet.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung"

Alex sah Meg an „Was ist mit Charlotte?" Meg beendete das Gespräch.

„Keine Ahnung Alex, Charly ist weg. Sie ist für 3 Wochen verreist"

Ein weiterer Wagen fuhr vor. Es war Harry, bei ihm war Charlotte. Er ging auf Meg und Alex zu. Der Wirbelwind an seiner Hand brabbelte fröhlich vor sich hin. Harry lies ihre Hand los und Charlotte lief auf Alex zu, Alex hob sie hoch und war erleichtert, dass Charlotte noch da war Er drückte sie und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn „Wo ist sie?"

„Weg, sie braucht Zeit. Sie muss etwas Regeln" Harry gab keine weiteren Erklärungen. Er sah Meg an „Es wird sich hier nichts ändern, Charly hat Stevie Vollmachten erteilt und Charlotte soll in der Zeit bei Alex und mir wohnen. Ich schicke euch meine zwei Jungs vorbei, damit sie euch helfen"

Alex war, als würde man ihm den Boden unter den Füssen wegziehen. Sie war gegangen. Warum? Meg und Harry schauten sich nur an. Warum sagte ihm keiner etwas. Es war als würde Charly eine Mauer umgeben. Sie lies ihn nicht an sich ran. Er spürte wieder diese Traurigkeit. Er liebte Charly, aber so wie es aussah, hatte er keine Chance. Wieder einmal. - Verloren bevor es Begann. Tess kam auf den Hof „Ich bin fertig und fahr wieder nach Wilgul. Ich komme aber heute Nachmittag wieder, da müssen die Schafe gedrenscht werden. Kann mir Jodi dabei helfen" Meg drehte sich zu Tess um „Ja ich sage es ihr" Meg schaute Tess noch einmal an, schüttelte den Kopf und ging. Auch Harry verlies wortlos den Platz. Alex und Tess blieben zurück.

„Was ist denn hier für eine Trauerstimmung?" Alex schaute sie an „Charly ist weg. Harry sagt für 3 Wochen, aber er und Meg waren so komisch" Tess wurde bleich. Hatte sie es übertrieben. Trotzig schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Na, vielleicht braucht sie einfach nur einen Urlaub" Genau in dem Moment ritt Nick auf den Hof. „Hallo Alex, wo ist Charly ich war mit ihr verabredet" Alex schaute ihn ernst an „Charly ist weg. Für drei Wochen" Er überlegte kurz. „Sagt mal warum habt ihr gestern nicht an der Feier teilgenommen. . Wir wollten doch Charly Jahrestag auf Drovers feiern" Nick sah ihn erstaunt an „Na dann hättet ihr uns informieren müssen" Tess wurde bleich. Alex und Nick schauten sie fragend an. „Tess?" Alex sprach als erster „Meg hat Tess informiert" Nick schaute seine Frau fragend an „Was soll ich denn dabei?" fragte sie Nick wütend. Tess verstummte

Nun wurde Nick einiges klar und auch Alex fielen plötzlich einige Situationen ein, in denen weder Nick noch Tess auftauchten. Dann ging ihm ein Licht auf „Sag mal Tess, warum hatte Charly kein lila Kleid auf deiner Hochzeit an? Hast du sie nicht informiert?" Nick blickte sein Frau an. Er kannte Tess und wusste, dass sie sehr stur sein konnte. „Tess?" Auch ihm fiel jetzt ein, dass er sich immer gut mit Charly unterhalten konnte, nur wenn Tess dabei war, dann war alles anders. Er dachte nach, außer bei der Trauung, hatte er Charly gar nicht gesehen. Charly saß in der zweiten Reihe. Bei Meg und Terry – „TESS? Sag das es nicht wahr ist. Du hast Charly nicht mit Absicht ausgeschlossen. Warum hat Charly kein Kleid bekommen? Sie ist deine Halbschwester…" Nick verstummte, er sah, dass Tess sich verschloss. Er stieg auf sein Pferd und ritt davon. Auch Alex ging wortlos davon. Tess stand alleine auf dem Hof. Langsam und schleppend ging sie zu Oskar. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Sie hatte Nick belogen und jeder auf Drovers schien ihr zu grollen, dabei hat doch Charly die Farm verlassen. …..

Fortsetzung folgt…


	6. Ein Schritt nach vorne

Part 6

Es war unheimlich still, nur wenn Charlotte in der Nähe war, dann herrschte fröhliche Stimmung. Es waren zweieinhalb Wochen vergangen. Tess war täglich da und übernahm einige Aufgaben von Stevie, damit sie Alex unterstützen konnte. Tess hatte das Gefühl, dass Meg, Terry und Harry sauer waren. Sie konnte sich nur nicht - nein - sie wollte sich nicht vorstellen warum. Alex war niedergeschlagen. Er hatte nichts von Charly gehört. Sie hatte sich zwar zwischendurch gemeldet, aber nur mit Terry, Harry, Stevie und Charlotte gesprochen. Heute war es noch stiller auf dem Hof als sonst. Meg kam zum Übungsplatz. „Hallo Alex. Harry hat dich gesucht. Wo warst du ?" Alex schaute sie traurig an „Ich war in Fischers und habe mich besoffen" Meg sah ihn erstaunt an, nicht nur, dass Alex schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Sauftouren mehr unternahm, auch das er es so direkt aussprach „Ich vermisse Charly" Er schaute Meg an „Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll" Meg wollte am liebsten weglaufen.

„Hm, Alex ich glaube- also – Harry hat dich gesucht und auch dein Handy war aus. Charly hat sich gestern gemeldet. Sie kommt Ende der Woche nicht wieder" Alex sackte in sich zusammen. Meg schluckte „Harry bringt Charlotte gerade zu Charly" Nun war es raus.

Alex wurde bleich „Verliere ich jetzt beide?" er schaute Meg an und sein Augen brannten, seine Kehle war eng, er brachte die Worte kaum raus. Auch Meg hatte nun Tränen in den Augen „Nein, Terry ist mit geflogen. Er bringt sie wieder nach Hause" Meg wusste nicht mehr was sie sagen sollte und war erleichtert als Stevie den Hof betrag. „Stevie – du siehst ja so wütend aus" Meg schaute Stevie verwundert an „Jep, ich muss weg, ich bin aber in einer Woche wieder da" Stevie ging weiter. Alex und Meg sahen ihr erstaunt hinterher.

Nun kamen auch Jodi und Kate um die Ecke, beide hatten ein Zettel in der Hand und maulten.

Jodi ging direkt auf ihre Mutter zu „MUM, Stevie vereist für eine Woche und gibt uns Arbeit für zwei Wochen" Meg und Alex mussten lachen. „Du wirst es überleben"

Jodi schaute ihre Mutter verärgert an „MUM…- komm Kate wir fangen an, sonst bekommen wir noch mehr Ärger"

Alex Funktelefon klingelte „Alex Ryan" Meg wollte schon gehen, aber Alex hielt sie zurück.

Er hörte aufmerksam zu und dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. Meg sah ihn gespannt an.

„Das war Harry, er ist nun bei Charly und meldet sich heute Abend wieder"

Meg sah ihn fragend an „und?"

„Nichts und! Aber wenn Dad nicht zuversichtlich wäre, dann hätte er nicht angerufen" Alex blickte Meg nachdenklich an „Harry liebt Charly, erst war ich Eifersüchtig, aber dann habe ich gemerkt wie offen er seid Charly Ankunft ist. Seine Liebe zu ihr macht ihn weicher. Wir verstehen uns besser denn je. Durch sie habe ich zu Harry gefunden"

Meg grinste und ging zum Haus zurück und auch Alex machte sich an die Arbeit.

Meg und Alex saßen am Abend auf der Veranda und schauten in die Ferne. Keiner hatte Lust zu Sprechen. Jodi und Kate hatten sich direkt nach dem Abendessen in ihr Haus verkrochen. Ihnen war die Stimmung unheimlich.

Es war schon dunklen, als ein Wagen auf den Hof fuhr. Es war Stevie. „Oh, schon wieder da" Es war nicht nur Stevie, sondern auch ein junges Mädchen stand neben ihr. „Mein Weg war kürzer als ich dachte" Alex schaute sie verwundert an „ Darf ich vorstellen, dass ist Rose, meine Tochter. Sie ist der Meinung, dass sie die Schule abbrechen kann. Michelle und ich dachten, dann tut ihr ein bisschen Arbeit gut." Rose stand bockig neben Stevie. Stevie stupste sei an

„Hallo" Meg und Alex grinsten „Hallo Rose" Auch Stevie konnte sich das grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich zeige nur kurz Rose ihr Zimmer. Ich bin gleich wieder bei euch"

Meg und Alex schauten sich an „seid wann weiß sie denn, dass Stevie ihre Mutter ist" Meg zuckte die Schultern „ keine Ahnung"

Es dauerte nicht lange, da stand Stevie wieder vor ihnen „Sagt nichts, jetzt brauch ich erst einmal ein Bier und dann möchte ich die Stille genießen." Meg grinste „Es geht doch nichts über pubertierende Mädchen" Meg musste lachen und auch Stevie lachte mit „na dann macht es dir ja nichts aus, wenn ich sie zur Hausarbeit verdonnere Meg schaute Stevie geschockt an.

„Das war ein Scherz" Alex der alles ruhig mit angehört hatte musste nun auch lachen. „Ich merke mir also, wenn Charlotte in die Pubertät kommt, dann schick ich sie zu euch. Ihr seid dann ja schon geübt im Umgang mit denen" er grinste beide frech an. Nun lachten sie alle.

Ein weiterer Wagen fuhr auf den Hof. Nick und Tess stiegen aus. Sie sahen sich an und gingen langsam auf Meg, Stevie und Alex zu. „Nabend"

Meg, Stevie und Alex nickten zur Begrüßung.

„Tess wollte euch etwas sagen" Nick sah seine Frau aufmunternd an „Es tut mir leid, ich weiß nicht, was in mich gefahren ist. Ich werde versuchen meinen Groll zu begraben." Alex schaute Tess ernst an „Wenn es nicht schon zu spät ist" Auch Meg sah Tess zweifelnd an „Bei uns musst du dich nicht entschuldigen, die Person, die eine Entschuldigung verdient hat, sitzt nicht hier" Tess schluckte, sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach werden würde. „Ich weiß, aber bei euch mache ich den Anfang. Ich werde auch mit Charly reden. Ich war so verletzt und eifersüchtig. Ich habe euch getäuscht und Nick belogen. Ich … es… Ich bin immer noch verletzt, warum hat Claire mir nichts gesagt." Tess schluckte. Allen hier wurde nun bewusst, dass Tess immer noch nicht ihren Frieden mit Claire geschlossen hat. „Ich weiß Charly hat damit nichts zu tun und ich darf nicht alles an ihr auslassen" Tess schaute alle an „Verzeiht mir"

Stevie stand auf „Möchtet ihr auch ein Bier?" Nick und Tess nickten.

„Habt ihr schon etwas gehört? Tess schaute in die Runde.

„Nein, aber Harry wollte heute Abend noch anrufen" Alex Blick schweifte in die Ferne.

Was ist, wenn Harry Charly nicht überzeugen kann. Was wenn Charly es satt hatte auf Drovers zu leben. Er blickte zu Stevie „Warum öffnet sich Charly nicht, niemand weiß näheres über sie"

Als Stevie widersprechen wollte, schüttelte Alex den Kopf „Ja, du, Harry und Terry. Mit euch spricht sie, aber ich habe Meg gefragt und auch sie sagt, dass Charly nie etwas Privates preisgibt. Nie fällt ein Satz über ihr Leben, ihre Familie oder was sie beruflich gemacht hat"

Stevie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte „Alex, das ist Charlys Angelegenheit. Ich kann nur sagen, dass Charly ein offener Mensch ist, wenn sie das Gefühl hat, dass man sie mag, dann öffnet sie sich schon. Denkt darüber nach. Ihr habt sie doch mit uns erlebt. Hat es euch nicht einen Einblick in Charlys Wesen gegeben?" Sie schaute alle der Reihe nach an.

Nick hielt Stevies Blick stand „Sie war in Andalusien und hat Wildpferde gefangen, weitab von der Zivilisation. Sie ist eine bekannte Pferdetrainerin in Amerika. Ihre Familie hat ein großes Gestüt und sie hat noch 3 Brüder"

Alle schauten Nick verwundert an. „Ich bin ihr immer offen entgegen getreten, sie hat es mir beiläufig erzählt. Es waren immer wieder Fragmente aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Ich habe mich über Alex Verhalten geärgert und sie sagte, ja Brüder, da kann ich dir auch einige Geschichten erzählen."

Stevie grinste „UND was für Geschichten." Meg und Tess schauten sich an. „Mir hat sie nie etwas erzählt, auch nicht über Prue. Also muss sie bei mir das Gefühl haben, dass es mich nicht interessiert" Meg schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne. Warum hat Charly das Gefühl. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie immer versucht hat, Tess zu entschuldigen. All ihre Gespräche mit Charly handelten von Tess, Claire und Charlotte. Nie hatte sie Charly gefragt, wie es ihr geht, ob sie sich mittlerweile eingelebt hat. Warum nicht, Meg sah zu Stevie und diese wich ihren Blick aus „Was hat sie über mich erzählt? Sag es Stevie" Stevie schwieg. Meg überlegte. „Oh mein GOTT, es war meine Eifersucht. Ja ich war nett zu ihr, aber ich habe immer wieder klargestellt, was für eine tolle Familie wir früher waren" Meg sprang auf „Mein Gott es tut mir leid" Meg hatte Tränen in den Augen „Es tut mir leid"

Alex schaute sie verständnislos an „Warum warst du Eifersüchtig" Meg drehte sich zu Alex um. „Terry. Es war das Verhältnis zwischen Terry und Charly. Ich weiß er liebt auch mich und Jodi, aber zwischen Terry und Charly ist etwas Besonderes. Es hat nichts mit mir zu tun, aber ich war außen vor. Das wird sich ändern, ich werde mit ihr reden" Meg gab sich einen Ruck. „Wenn sie diese Woche nicht nach Hause kommt, dann fliege ich zu ihr"

Stevie lächelte, es konnte noch alles gut werden. Nun muss sich nur noch Tess ihren Frieden schließen. Es war bestimmt nicht einfach, da Tess ihre ganze Wut und Enttäuschung über Claires Verhalten auf Charly übertragen hat.

Tess schaute ihren Mann nachdenklich an. „Du hast mir nie etwas erzählt" Nick schaute sie eindringlich an „Es waren Kleinigkeiten, immer wieder hier ein bisschen und da ein bisschen. Es waren keine langen Gespräche, aber wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke, dann hat sie mir so einiges aus ihrem Leben erzählt."

Alex schaute in die Ferne. Er wusste nichts. Er kannte nur Charly die Pferdetrainerin. Ja er hatte sich in Charly verliebt, aber er wahr ihr gleichgültig. Er bekam keine Kleinigkeiten mitgeteilt. Auch er hatte schon mal einen Spruch über Brüder fallen gelassen. Charly hat nicht darüber gelacht und schon gar nichts erzählt. Da war sie wieder. Die Einsamkeit. Es wurde wieder Dunkel und Kalt. Alle Träume die er hatte, lösten sie in Luft auf. Stevie hatte Alex Stimmungsumschwung wahrgenommen. „Alex?" Er drehte sich zu ihr um „Sie hatte Angst mir dir zu Reden. Du hast sie immer so traurig angesehen. Sie dachte mit jedem Wort aus der Vergangenheit verletzt sie dich. In ihrer Vergangenheit gab es auch Claire. Sie waren 1 Jahr auf Rodeotour, jedes Jahr verbrachten sie mindestens 4 Wochen zusammen. Sie wollte dich nicht verletzen." Stevie schaute ihn eindringlich an. Meg fühlte wie die Stimmung immer düsterer wurde. Auch Tess und Nick schwiegen. Was kam noch alles raus. Es war als hätte Claire zwei Leben gelebt.

„Wann haben sich Claire und Charly das letzte Mal gesehen?" Tess schaute zu Stevie

„Kurz bevor du auf Drovers aufgetaucht bist. Nein, nicht ganz…" Stevie dachte nach „ Es war die Eberjagd, genau da war sie noch einmal da, aber nur ganz kurz. Sie wollte kurz vorbei schauen, da sie nach Deutschland musste und nicht ganz genau wusste, wann sie zurück ist. Danach hatten sie nur noch per Email und telefonisch Kontakt. Aber ihr nächster Besuch war schon geplant. Claire hatte sie über die Geburt von Charlotte informiert. Hätte Charly nicht schon den Auftrag angenommen, wäre sie sofort nach Drovers gekommen. Andalusien erwies sich dann als ein Problem. Sie saßen einige Zeit fest. Den Rest kennt ihr"

Stille – Meg schaute Stevie an. „Sie war hier? Wo war sie?" Stevie grinsten „bei Harry, sie war wie immer bei Harry, bis Alex und Nick ins kl. Farmhaus eingezogen sind, war es Charly Unterkunft. Deswegen hat es auch niemand bemerkt. Claire und Charly konnten sich immer sehen und auch zusammen ausreiten" Stevie grinste alle verschmitzt an „Niemand hätte je gedacht, dass Claire so gerissen ist. Was für Ausreden sie immer wieder parat hatte." Alle mussten lachen „Ja, dass hätte ich Claire nie zugetraut" Meg lächelte

Tess sah Stevie ernst an „Wird Charly mir verzeihen? Meinst du es gibt einen Weg für uns?"

Stevie schüttelte den Kopf „ Ich weiß es nicht Tess. Claire war schon stur, aber Charly übertrifft sie noch um Längen. Bei Claire war es einfacher, denn sie hatte nur die eine Familie. Charly hat jedoch noch eine Familie und diese Familie liebt sie. Sie ist ihr Mittelpunkt. Egal wer wen braucht, diese Familie steht wie ein Mann zusammen. Wenn ich es gewollt hätte, so hätte ich sie nach Amerika begleiten können. 5 Jahre nachdem ich Rose weggegeben hatte, bekam ich Depressionen, genau zu dieser Zeit waren Charly und Joe in Australien. Wir haben uns auf einem Rodeo getroffen. Für Charly war es keine Frage, sie bot mir sofort an, dass ich mit auf das Gestüt könnte. Auch Joe war für mich da, leider nur als Freund. Zu dem Zeitpunkt liebte ich Joe aber schon, so dass ich den Vorschlag abgelehnt habe. Charly verstand mich und sorgte dafür, dass ich eine feste Anstellung bei einer Show bekam." Stevie schwieg

Alle schwiegen. Es würde schwer werden. Ein klingeln durchbrach die Stille.

Alex sprang auf „Ja" alle blickten ihn gespannt an. Immer wieder hörten sie nur ein „Hm – Ja – Ok –„ Alex legte auf und schaute alle der Reihe nach an. „Sie kommen alle Samstag nach Hause" mehr sagte er nicht. Aber er sah nicht glücklich aus – „Alex" Tess sah ihn fragend an

„Sie wird nach Hause kommen, aber Dad sagt, dass sie es nur für Charlotte macht. Terry habe ihr klargemacht, dass Claire wollte, dass sie Charlotte erzieht. Aber es wird sich einiges ändern. Charly bringt eine Nanny mit" Tess sah Alex geschockt an „Eine Nanny? Warum und wo sind sie jetzt" Alex musste schlucken „In Amerika. Charly ist bei ihrer Familie. Sie wollten sie auch nicht mehr nach Australien lassen. Marie hat sich eingemischt und gesagt, dass sie mit Charly nach Australien fliegt." Stevie grinste „OHO"

Tess und Meg schauten sie verwundert an „ Sag mal Stevie spinnst du, was ist daran so komisch?" Stevie grinste Meg an „ Na Marie. Marie war Charlys Kindermädchen. Eine richtige Tyrannin. Wer sie kennt, der weiß warum Charly so nachgiebig ist"

Nun musste auch Nick lachen „Oho, dann machen wir uns auf etwas gefasst Charly hat mir mal erzählt, dass ihr Kindermädchen sie in den Fluss geworfen hat, weil sie ihre Brüder mit Butter eingeschmiert hat, statt mit Sonnenmilch. Marie hat auf Charly Geschrei nur geantwortet. Dir schien es zu heiß zu sein, denn sonst wärst du nicht auf solch einen blöden Einfall gekommen." Alle lachten „Marie scheint ein Original zu sein" Meg grinste, dann wurde sie wieder ernst „Heißt das, dass ich nicht mehr auf Charlotte aufpassen darf?"

Stevie schüttelte den Kopf „Das glaube ich nicht, Marie wird niemanden Charlotte verwehren, außerdem ist Marie seit langem Schriftstellerin und hat gar nicht mehr soviel Zeit. Sie wird es für Charly machen, damit sie hier ein Stück Familie hat"

Meg schaute Stevie verwundert an „Schriftstellerin?"

„Ja und sogar eine Berühmte, aber das sollen sie euch persönlich erzählen"

Nick und Tess erhoben sich. „Wir gehen jetzt, ruft uns an, wenn ihr wisst wann sie nach Hause kommen" Auch Stevie stand auf nickte allen zu „Gute Nacht"

Meg schaute Alex an „Willst du im Gästezimmer schlafen?" Alex nickte. „Komm es war ein langer Tag"

Fortsetzung folgt..


	7. Ein neuer Anfang

Part 7

Alex starrte aus dem Fenster, heute war es soweit. Charly kam zurück. Harry hatte noch zweimal angerufen. Irgendwie hatte Alex das Gefühl, dass Harry mit Charly am liebsten in Amerika geblieben wäre. Er klang so fröhlich. Es muss eine schöne Zeit gewesen sein. Je mehr Harry erzählt, desto stiller wurde Alex. Er fühlt wie die Einsamkeit ihn wieder erfasste. Was hatte Drovers Charly schon zu bieten. Es war ein hartes Land und in Amerika hatte sie nicht nur eines der besten Gestüte, da war auch noch ihre Familie. So wie Harry erzählte, waren sie ein verrückter Haufen und was am wichtigsten war, Harry sprach von der Liebe, die zwischen ihnen greifbar war. Alex dachte zurück. Liebe, wann hatte er jemals solche Liebe erfahren.

Nur bei Claire und das nicht erst als sie zusammen waren. Die Liebe war immer da gewesen. Claire war immer die wichtigste Person in seinem Leben gewesen. Es gab nicht einen Moment, in dem er sich nicht sicher war, dass Claire immer für ihn da ist. Claire, egal ob er traurig war oder fröhlich. Sein Weg führte ihn immer zu Claire. Da war es wieder, die Dunkelheit ergriff. Er dachte sie wäre weg, aber der Weggang von Charly hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er sich nur etwas vorgemacht hat.

Wann wird es jemals aufhören, so ging es nicht weiter. Entweder – er wagte nicht weiter zu denken – er hatte schon mal am Abgrund gestanden. Damals war es nur ein kleiner Schritt gewesen – Tess, war es, die ihn an der Unfallstelle gefunden hatte. Sie kam mit Charlotte vorbei und machte ihm klar, dass Claire so etwas nie gewollt hat. NIE. Aber es war alles wieder so dunkel. Nicht weil er einsam war, denn nun war ja Charlotte immer da. Nein – er wollte wieder die Liebe in seinem Leben. Die Erzählungen von Harry haben ihn noch einmal deutlich gemacht, nach was er sich sehnte.

Aber so wie es aussah, hatte er keine Chance. Er hatte sich nicht wieder verlieben wollen. Sie war kein Ersatz für Claire. Sie war Charly. Er liebte es, wenn sie albern war – ihr lachen – wenn sie mit Charlotte rumtobte oder Harry aufzog. Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie zwar die gleiche Mimik wie Claire hatte, aber doch ganz anders war. Charly war viel lockerer. Sie ging gerne Tanzen und sie hatte gerne Freunde um sich. Sie zeigte ihre Liebe, dass konnte er deutlich bei Charlotte, Harry und Terry sehen. Es war schwer für ihn sie so zu sehen. Er wollte, dass sie ihn liebte. Er wollte ihre Liebe, ihre Zärtlichkeit, ihr Vertrauen.

Er erhob sich langsam und ging zum Fenster. Selbst jetzt während sie nicht ihm Haus war, spürte man noch ihre Anwesenheit. Anders als Claire, legte Charly viel wert auf ein gemütliches Heim. Er schaute sich um, da lag noch ihre Jacke. Langsam ging er zum Sessel und hob die Jacke auf. Sie roch noch nach Charly – er drückte sich an sich – ob er jemals eine Chance bekommen würde. Er – Alex schüttelte den Kopf – so ging es nicht weiter, er zerfloss ja vor Selbstmitleid. Stopp! Er wusste genau wie es weitergeht. Jetzt ist Schluss – er gab kein verkriechen mehr! Er war am Leben und er liebte wieder, aber wer sollte ihn so lieben. Schluss jetzt. Er würde nicht mehr still im Hintergrund sein, jetzt kommt der alte Alex wieder.

HIER BIN ICH – Alex grinste frech – JA ich bin wieder da.

Während Alex grinsend im Zimmer stand, kam Meg rein. Sie schaute verwundert zu Alex, dann musste sie aber auch grinsen.

„Alex ich weiß nicht, was du ausheckst – aber schön dich wieder so zu sehen." Meg lachte

„Willkommen im Leben" Alex schaute Meg an „ Danke" Alex grinste verschmitzt „Ich werde mir das nehmen, was ich schon die ganze Zeit wollte!"

Meg musste über Alex lachen „Wen soll ich warnen?" Alex schwieg und verließ pfeifend den Raum.

Ein paar Stunden später saßen alle auf der Veranda. Es war sonderbar, alle waren freundlich und doch – Meg dachte an die Begrüßung. Charly war freundlich gewesen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem früheren Verhalten ging eine gewisse Kühle von ihr aus. Es war als hätte Charly einen Graben gezogen, einzig Charlotte, Terry, Harry und Stevie waren davon ausgenommen. Auch bei Nick und Alex war es nicht so, wie bei ihr, Tess und Jodi. Meg dachte nach – warum Charly sich so bei Tess und ihr so verhält, dass konnte sie ja noch verstehen, aber warum bei Jodi. Meg bekam ein mulmiges Gefühl – Nein, dass konnte nicht sein. Es war doch nicht sicher – nein Charly konnte nichts ahnen. Aber selbst wenn, warum schloss sie Jodi aus? Meg schaute in die Runde. Jodi saß bei Tess, beide bemühten sich auf Charly zuzugehen. Jetzt war es Charly die alles abblockte.

„HEY" Charly lachte laut auf „Sag mal spinnst du Alex?" Alex schaute sie unschuldig an

„Was denn?" Charly nahm ein Stück Brot und warf es nach Alex „DU hast mein Bier ausgetrunken. Wenn du ein Bier haben willst steh auf und hol dir eins"

„Warum, ich habe doch eins" Alex hatte sich eine Strategie zurecht gelegt. Erst einmal musste er ihr Freund werden, soviel stand fest. Charly war keine Frau, die es einem leicht machte.

„Los steh auf und hol mir ein neues" Charly grinste „Sonst bekommst du Morgen Diablo als Trainingspferd" Alex stöhnte gespielt gequält auf „Manmanman, immer diese Drohungen"

Langsam stand er auf und holte Charly ein neues Bier. Beide grinsten sich frech an.

Stevie lachte laut auf und auch Harry und Terry grinsten. Alex war wieder da – er war wieder wie er früher war. Sein Geplänkel erinnerte alle Drei an die alten Zeiten. Es erinnerte ein bisschen an sein Verhältnis zu Claire. Locker und unbeschwert. Harry lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Ja, dass gefiel ihm.

Es war ein entspannter Abend und doch war alles ganz anders, Charly wollte nicht mehr dazu gehören. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie nun mehr sie selbst war. Keine Rücksichtnahme mehr auf Tess. Kein Vorsichtiges annähern. Charly war es leid und Tess, Tess hatte Angst. Schließlich hatte sie viel wieder gut zu machen. Aber wie? Tess schaute verstohlen zu Jodi, aber auch die zuckte nur kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Charly war freundlich, zeigte den Beiden aber deutlich, dass sie auf ihre Zuneigung und Sympathie keinen Wert mehr legt.

„Jodi, wie müssen noch einiges klären. Nächste Woche kommt ein neuer Mitarbeiter. Er wird Hauptsächlich bei den Pferden helfen, so dass du von diesen Arbeiten befreit bist.

Jodi schaute Charly erschrocken an. Sie hat so gerne mit den Pferden gearbeitet. „OH" Jodi war sprachlos „Ähm, es hat mir Spaß gemacht, ich habe gerne mit den Pferden gearbeitet"

Charly schaute sie ernst an „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe diesen Job nun schon vergeben. Joe trifft nächste Woche ein und wir wollen hier das Zuchtprogramm aufbauen" Stevie schaute erstaunt zu Charly „JOE?"

„Jepp JOE, er brauch eine Auszeit und bringt 3 Pferde mit, dass wird ein Anfang sein. Willst du das Zuchtprogramm mitbetreuen?" Stevie schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne „ Ich denke das ist keine gute Idee" Charly nickte bedächtig „ Richtig, es soll ja auch noch gearbeitet werden" Sie grinste Stevie frech an „HEY" Charly musste lachen „Naja, stimmt doch, wenn ihr zwei zusammen seid, dann macht ihr nur Unsinn" Charly wurde wieder ernst. „Überleg es dir" Stevie nickte. „Er bringt Marie mit, ich bedauere ihn jetzt schon. Eine Reise mit Marie ist wie ein Spießrutenlauf" Stevie und Charly mussten laut lachen.

Alex hatte all dies mit Interesse verfolgt. Joe, ihr Bruder würde also hier leben. Charly hat sich ein Stück Familie nach Australien geholt. Er würde es nicht einfach haben. So wie es aussah, hat Charly eine Mauer gebaut, diese Mauer hatte nur für wenige eine Tür.

Die Nachricht von Charly hatte die Stimmung des Abends deutlich gedrückt. Jodi war nun ganz still, sie wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. Saß ihr doch ein Klos im Hals, sie hatte so gerne mit Charly gearbeitet. Warum nur hatte sie immer wieder versucht Tess Verhalten zu entschuldigen. Für Charly muss es immer wie ein Schlag im Gesicht gewesen sein. Charly hatte sich immer um Tess bemüht und alles was sie dafür bekommen hat, war Desintresse und Kälte. Als wäre das nicht genug, müsste sie sich auch immer die Entschuldigungen von Meg und ihr anhören. Ja, niemand ist auf Charly eingegangen. Jodi schluckte – sie erhob sich langsam. „ So für mich wird es Zeit – Nacht zusammen" Jodi ging davon. Auch Kate und Stevie erhoben sich – „Nacht"

Tess schaute in die Runde „Dann helfen wir noch mit und räumen auf" Sie schaute Nick auffordernd an

„Danke, aber dass müsst ihr nicht, ich machte das gleich schon" es klang abschließend. Charly stellte klar, dass sie Tess´s Hilfe nicht wollte. Tess seufzte leise und schaute Nick traurig an. „Ok, dann gehen wir jetzt auch – Nacht zusammen" – sie erhob sich und umarmte Meg, Alex und Charlotte. Vor Charly blieb sie stehen – Charly nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab und nickte ihr zu. „Kommt gut nach Hause" - Tess nickte Terry und Harry zu und ging mit Nick zum Wagen.

Alex schaute zu seinen alten Herren „Na wie sieht es aus? Sollen wir auch fahren."

„Nein, ich bleibe heute hier. Morgen hat Charly viel zu tun und da passe ich auf Charlotte auf." Alex schaut Charly frech an „Wie sieht es aus ist auch für mich noch ein Platz frei?"

Charly wusste nicht wie sie Alex neues Verhalten einordnen sollte „ Kein Problem, wir finden schon noch ein Plätzchen für dich" Alex schaute gespielt unschuldig in ihre Richtung „Im Notfall nehme ich auch den Platz neben dir" Harry und Terry konnten sich nicht mehr beherrschen und lachten laut los, dass war ihr Alex. Er war wieder da und so wie es aussah, wusste Alex was er wollte und ging direkt auf sein Ziel los. „Na, soweit muss es nicht kommen. Ich glaube wir haben genug Betten hier im Haus. Schließlich habe ich anbauen lassen" Auch Charly musste lachen. So kannte sie Alex gar nicht. Aber was sie sah gefiel ihr. Schnell rief sie sich zur Ordnung. Stopp! Das war Alex. Der Mann ihrer Schwester! TABU!

Harry erhob sich „Es wird Zeit" Der Rest der Gruppe löste sich auf. Jeder wusste ja im Prinzip wo er hin sollte. Charly blieb noch sitzen. Es war anders. Sie hatte das Gefühl angekommen zu sein. Lag es daran, dass sie sich nicht mehr verstellte, dass sie ihre Hoffnungen aufgegeben hatte? Oder, dass ihre Familie bald auf Drovers war. Sie schaute zu den Sternen. „Hi Claire. Ich bin angekommen." Sie hätte sich gewünscht mit Claire hier zu leben. Charly erhob sich und begann aufzuräumen. Sie war schon fast fertig, als sie spürte, dass sie jemand beobachtete. Ihre Nackenhaare stellten sich auf, bevor sie sich umdrehen konnte umarmte sie jemand von hinten. „Na, Charly. Wenn die Sterne so schön leuchten, sollte eine Frau wie du nicht alleine aufräumen" Sein Atem strich sanft über ihre Wange - ein Schauer durchfuhr ihren Körper, sie versuchte ihre Gefühle zu ignorieren „Ach? Wolltest du helfen?" Sie drehte sich um und das war ein Fehler. Nun schaute sie ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie versuchte von ihm abzurücken, aber er hielt sie fest umschlungen. „Kein Problem, aber nur, wenn du dich dann noch mit mir hinsetzt" Er lies sie los. Alex hatte bemerkt, dass Charly wie ihn reagierte und wollte es nicht übertreiben, auch wenn er sie am liebsten sofort geküsst hätte. Ruhig Alter, er wüsste, es wäre ein Fehler gewesen. Charly lächelte ihn unsicher an „Klar es ist so schön heute Abend." Schweigend räumten sie die restlichen Sachen weg, kochten einen Kakao und setzten sich gemeinsam auf die Bank. Charly lehnte sich seitlich an und legte ihre Beine auf die Bank. Alex schaute sie voller Zuneigung an. Wie zufällig legte er seine Hand auf ihr Bein und streichelte sie sanft. Sie konnte sich sein Verhalten nicht erklären, es war so zufällig, es sah so beiläufig aus. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Sie machte sich etwas vor. Alex wollte nichts von ihr. Alex war nur freundlich. Sie sah doch wie er mit Charlotte, Tess, Jodi und Stevie umging. Auch da war er immer sehr zärtlich und fürsorglich.

„Bleibst du nun hier? Oder ist es nur ein Zwischenstopp?" Charly war so versunken in seinem Anblick, dass sie die Frage fast nicht wahrgenommen hat. „Ich bleibe jetzt hier. Es war einiges zu Überdenken, aber nun bin ich angekommen. Ich glaube wir haben alle Hoffnungen gehabt, die sich nicht erfüllt haben. Nun ist es an der Zeit nach vorne zu schauen und ein neues Leben zu beginnen" Charly lächelte ihn unsicher an. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie so vertraut mit Alex sprach. Es fühlte sich richtig an. Alex schaute in die Ferne. Es ist ein Anfang. Schweigend saßen sie noch lange da. Irgendwann fielen Charly die Augen zu und sie schlief ein. Alex hob die Hand und streichelte zärtlich ihr Gesicht. Er liebte sie. Nicht so wie Claire, anders, aber nicht weniger intensiv. Zärtlich strich er mit seinen Fingern über ihr Lippen, ihre Wangen. Er wollte so vieles und wusste doch, dass alles Zeit brauchte. Langsam erhob er sich und hob Charly hoch. Es ist ein Anfang. Im Schlaf kuschelte sie sich an Alex und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals. Alex trug sie nach oben und setzte sich mit ihr im Arm auf ihr Bett. Er sollte sie hinlegen, aber es war so schön sie in seinen Armen zu halten. Er lehnte zurück und lag nun mit ihr auf dem Bett. Ich sollte gehen. Nur nichts Übertreiben mein Freund. Sanft legte sie aufs Bett, zog ihr die Schuhe aus und öffnete ihre Jacke. Er konnte nicht widerstehen und beugte sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen Kuss. Charly lächelte im Schlaf und er küsste sie erneut. Die Versuchung sich neben sie zu legen war so gross, nur eine kleine Weile. Alex schüttelte den Kopf, dass würde ihm morgen aber gar nicht gut bekommen. Zärtlich streichelte er noch einmal ihr Gesicht und gab ihr einen Kuss. Gib dir einen Ruck Alter. Alex erhob sich und verlies langsam das Zimmer. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um, es wird die Zeit kommen, da bleibe ich. Das ist ein Versprechen. Nicht Heute, nicht Morgen, aber die Zeit wird kommen.

Fortsetzung folgt……


	8. Ein ganz normaler Tag

Part 8

Zärtlich streichelte seine Hände ihr Gesicht und wanderten langsam nach unten. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seiner Brust und forderten ihn heraus. Langsam hob sie ihr Gesicht und küsste ihn. Erst sanft und dann immer fordernder. Sie wollte mehr. Viel mehr.

Charly schreckte hoch. MAN, war das ein Traum, sie sah sich um. Wie bin ich hier hoch gekommen. Ihr wurde ganz warm, Alex musste sie hoch getragen haben. Hoffentlich hatte sie nichts Dummes getan. Ihre Brüder hatten sie immer damit aufgezogen, dass sie manchmal im Schlaf sprach. Hoffentlich… man, sie liebte Alex. Shit. Charly Gedanken überschlugen sich. Am liebsten hätte sie sich im Bett verkrochen. AUF AUF – Charly stand auf und ging duschen.

Nachdenklich ging sie auf Charlottes Zimmer zu - im Türrahmen blieb sie stehen, Alex saß mit Charlotte auf dem Schoß im Sessel. Sie sprachen leise miteinander und Alex sah so glücklich aus. Alex war die letzte Person, der sie jetzt begegnen wollte. „Morgen ihr zwei" Alex schaute auf und musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Charly stand recht günstig, er konnte die Umrisse ihres Körpers gut unter den Morgenmantel erkennen. „Morgen, gut geschlafen?" Man, am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätte sie geküsst, fordernd – leidenschaftlich und - Ruhig Alex – ganz ruhig. Alex wusste es lag noch ein langer Weg vor ihm.

Er hatte heute früh schon in ihr Zimmer geschaut, sie sah so süss aus wenn sie schlief, so gelöst, am liebsten wäre er sofort in ihr Bett gestiegen und hätte seinen Traum der letzten Nacht ausgelebt.. Sie ging auf Charlotte und Alex zu. „Na meine Süsse, wer hat denn wen geweckt?" Sie beugte sich zu Charlotte und gab ihr einen Kuss. Alex wurde es ganz anders, man war das ein Einblick. Er bemühte sich ganz ruhig zu bleiben, was nicht einfach war. Der Traum in der Nacht hatte ihn schon zugesetzt, aber jetzt Charly so nahe zu sein. Sie so zu sehen. Alex seufzte leise auf. „Ich befürchte ich habe Charlotte geweckt." Charly lächelte Alex an und ihm stockte der Atem. Man Junge, es ist nur ein Lächeln, aber es war so sanft, sie sah so sexy aus. Noch etwas verschlafen, die Haare fielen ihr weich über die Schulter und er hätte am liebste seinen Kopf an ihren Hals vergraben und …. Stopp! Er lächelte sie an „Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee?"

Charly nickte „Jepp, ich koch uns Kaffee. Komm Charlotte, dir mach ich einen Kakao und dann setzen wir uns nach draußen und kuscheln noch ein bisschen." Nun konnte Alex das grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken. „Ja, komm Charlotte ein Kuschelmorgen kann mir auch gefallen" Erschrocken sah Charly zu ihm hoch. „ÄHM – so war das nicht gemeint…"

Alex musste lachen „Nu, ab Kaffeekochen, Charlotte und ich holen eine Decke." Charly erhob sich langsam und wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte.

Sie ging in die Küche. Ihre Gedanken liefen Amok. Was nun? MAN Charly!! Sie stellte alles auf ein Tablett und ging auf die Veranda. Alex und Charlotte hatten es sich schon gemütlich gemacht. Charly setzte sich daneben und reichte beiden eine Tasse. „Nun, leg schon deine Füsse hoch. Ich habe oft genug gesehen, wie ihr zwei es euch gemütlich macht." Er nahm Charlotte und gab sie Charly, langte nach ihren Füßen und legte sie über seine Beine. Er bedauerte es, dass Charly sich ein Hauskleid angezogen hatte. Aber das zeigte wieder den Unterschied zwischen Charly und Claire. Charly lebte ihre weibl. Seite mehr aus. Für sie war es wichtig wie sie Aussah, sie liebte schöne Kleidung und Gemütlichkeit. Selbst wenn sie in Arbeitsklamotten war, besaß sie Stil.

Zum Glück war die Bank nicht zu Groß. Er hätte es nicht mehr ertragen sie nicht zu spüren. Es war zwar nicht viel, aber der Anfang war gemacht. Es brauchte Zeit. Er legte seinen Arm auf die Lehne. Nur ein kleines bisschen zur Seite und er konnte ihre Haare berühren. Alex lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Nur nichts übereilen. Charlotte kuschelte sich an Charly und alle drei schwiegen.

„Morgen zusammen, na ihr habt es raus" Harry betrat die Veranda und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sein Blick ruhte wohlwollend auf die Drei. Ja, dass konnte ihm gefallen. Charly lächelte ihn an „ Na du Langschläfer auch schon auf. Nur wegen dir musste ich mit Alex vorlieb nehmen" Charly grinste Alex frech an „Hey" auch er musste lachen. „Wer macht nun Frühstück?" Meg kam um die Ecke „Morgen. –Ich! Bleibt nur sitzen und geniesst noch die Ruhe" „Morgen Meg" wurde sie lächelnd begrüsst. Nach und nach betraten alle die Veranda. Jodi und Kate halfen Meg den Tisch zu decken. Alex betrachtete unwillig die Runde. Man, es war so schön gewesen, er hatte zwar großen Hunger, aber wenn er die Wahl hätte, lieber noch ein bisschen mit Charly alleine sein, statt Frühstück. Man Junge, dich hat es aber erwischt.

Charly erhob sich „ Wir gehen uns anziehen" Leider, dachte Alex bei sich. Wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, dann hätte sie so bleiben können. Er hätte ewig so in ihrer Nähe sitzen können. Er schaute ihr sehnsüchtig nach. „Alex, Junge komm zu dir" Harry bemühte sich um ein neutrales Gesicht „Sie ist ja gleich wieder da" Alex wollte schon protestieren „Charlotte läuft dir doch nicht weg" Innerlich konnte Harry nicht mehr, endlich war Alex wieder da und er liebte Charly. Nichts gegen Claire, aber Charly – Charly war wie für Alex geschaffen. Sie war auch so Stur wie Claire, aber war auch sehr – Nein, dass war ungerecht. Er liebte Charly viel zu sehr und tat Claire jetzt Unrecht. Auch Claire hatte sich immer um Familienzusammhalt bemüht. Es war nur so, Charly war sein Ein und Alles. Durch sie hatte er auch ein viel besseres Verhältnis zu Alex bekommen. Charly war einfach nur da und alle umgab so viel Liebe und Zärtlichkeit. Harry schüttelte den Kopf, sei ehrlich Harry – DU bist ausgeglichener seid Charly da ist, die Anderen haben sich nicht verändert – Du bist es.

Alex sah seinen Vater lange an, er sah so nachdenklich aus. Harry lächelte Alex an. „Ich bin mir sicher sie sind sofort wieder da" Alex lächelte verschmitzt „Ich frage jetzt lieber nicht, was in deinem Kopf vorgegangen ist. Ich hoffe, wir wollen das gleiche!" Vater und Sohn lachten sich an „Jepp, dass wollen wir"

Langsam begaben sich alle an den Frühstückstisch. Harry sorgte dafür, dass Alex in der Nähe von Charly saß. Ein bisschen Unterstützung hatte noch niemand geschadet. Als Charly mit Charlotte erschien, sah sie, dass es nur noch zwei freie Plätze gab. „Alex nimm doch den Kinderstuhl von Charlotte und tausche ihn mit dem Stuhl, so kann sie neben dir sitzen" Alex seufzte leise. Schade. Es war wie jeden Morgen, ein kurzes Frühstück, nie länger als 30 Minuten, denn die Arbeit wartete. Nach und nach verließen alle den Frühstückstisch nur Alex, Harry, Charly und Charlotte waren noch da. „Harry, ich schau jetzt nach den Pferden und löse dich um 14 Uhr ab. Ist das OK oder hast du heute noch Termine?

„Nein, dass ist OK, Alex fährt jetzt nach Killarney und erledigt alles Notwendige, wenn er dann hier um 14 Uhr seiner Arbeit nachgeht, dann fahr ich nach Killarney und übernehme den Rest." Alex erhob sich widerwillig „OK, dass war mein Stichwort. Tschüss Mäuschen" Harry war sich nicht sicher wen Alex jetzt meinte und musste sich wegdrehen, sonst hätte man sein lachendes Gesicht gesehen. Alex beugte sich runter und gab Charlotte einen Kuss „Bis später Charly"

Charly schaute nachdenklich zu Harry „Sag mal Harry habe ich etwas verpasst oder warum beben deine Schultern vor Lachen?" Harry grinste Charly nur an „Ach weißt du, irgendwie habe ich einfach nur gute Laune" Charly schüttelte den Kopf – Harry heckte etwas aus, sie kannte doch Harry „Harry… schon gut, ich frage lieber nicht weiter" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.

Harry sah Charlotte an „Na meine Süße, meist du das könnte dir gefallen. Immer mit Alex und Charly hier auf Drovers?" Charlotte beachtete Harry gar nicht. Sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt ihr Brot auseinander zu nehmen. Harry nahm ihr das Brot weg. „Komm Süße, wir gehen spielen"

Fortsetzung folgt


	9. Marie

**Part 9**

Langsam spielte sich wieder alles ein. Jodi versuchte noch einmal mit Charly zu reden, aber Charly machte ihr klar, dass die Entscheidung gefallen ist. Evtl. wäre später noch einmal die Gelegenheit, dass sie am Ausbildungs- und Zuchtprogramm mitarbeiten könne. Jeder war mit sich beschäftigt. Stevie versuchte Rose ständig zu beschäftigen. Harry teilte sich mit Meg die Aufsicht von Charlotte. Alex kümmerte sich um Killarney und die Ausbildung. Jodi und Kate fanden auch ihr Tagesrhythmus.

Nur Charly hatte ein paar Schwierigkeiten, sie war verunsichert, weil Alex sie bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit berührte, in den Arm nahm. Er alberte mit ihr rum. Gestern – Charly musste lachen – Gestern hat er sie hochgehoben und ins Heu geworfen und das nur, weil sie mit Charlotte rumgealbert hatte. Alex hatte sie frech angelacht und gesagt sie solle nicht nur mit den Kleinen spielen. Charlotte fand das witzig und bewarf Charly mit Heu und alle Drei begannen eine Heuschlacht. – leise seufzend ging Charly zu den Pferden – Zum Schluss lag sie wieder in Alex Armen – langsam hatte er sich zu ihr runtergebeugt und ihr einen Kuss gegeben – nur einen kleinen – sanft und zärtlich – wer weiß was noch passiert wäre, wenn Charlotte nicht auf seinen Rücken gekrabbelt wäre. Seid sie wieder zurück war passierte es immer wieder, dass sie sich gedankenverloren in die Augen blickten. Schluss jetzt, rief sich Charly zur Ordnung.

„Hey MEG" Charly sah Meg über den Hof laufen „Ist alles vorbereitet?" Gestern hatte ein kleiner Möbelwagen einige Sachen von Marie und Joe gebracht. „Jepp es ist alles so aufgestellt worden, wie du es gesagt hast" „Danke"

Meg schaute Charly hinterher. Niemand konnte sagen, dass er ausgeschlossen wurde, aber es gab eine unsichtbare Mauer die Charly nun umgab. Sie war anders als früher. Sie war freundlich wie immer, sagte aber ganz klar, was sie wollte und was nicht. Es gab keine Zugeständnisse wie früher. Erst jetzt wurde Meg bewusst, wie sehr Charly auf alle Rücksicht genommen hatte. Es hatte sich nicht viel geändert, sie saßen immer noch abends zusammen – Meg lächelte – doch die Sitzordnung hatte sich geändert. Jetzt saß Alex immer mit Charly und Charlotte auf dem Sofa. Harry hatte sich am ersten gemeinsamen Abend sofort in den Sessel gesetzt. Meg fragte sich wie lange Alex sich noch zurück halten würde. Es sah so zwanglos aus und doch wusste Meg, dass Alex eine bestimmte Absicht verfolgte.

Niemand sprach darüber. Alex war schon immer ein offener Mensch gewesen, der Andere umarmte – bei Charly merkte man jedoch, dass er sie liebte - nur Charly schien es nicht zu bemerken. Meg hatte gestern heimlich ein Foto gemacht. Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen, ihr war nämlich aufgefallen, dass es keine Fotos von Charly im Haus gab. Wenn Charly dieses Bild sah, dann musste ihr ein Licht aufgehen.

Es war ein ruhiger gemütlicher Abend gewesen. Meg war fürs Essen zuständig und Charly machte immer den Nachtisch. Gestern gab es eine leckere Schwarzwäldercreme – ein Rezept aus Deutschland – alle saßen auf ihre Plätze und auch Tess und Nick waren mal wieder da – Als Alex anfing mit Charly um ihr Nachtisch zu feilschen – er rückte immer näher zu ihr hin und irgendwann hatte er Charly auf seinen Schoß – Charly gab nach und teilte ihren Nachtisch mit Alex. Was beiden nicht bewusst war, oder wenigstens Charly nicht – Jeder sah wie zärtlich Alex Charly immer wieder über den Arm fuhr, die Beine oder einfach nur seinen Arm um ihre Taille legte. So auch gestern, seine Hände ruhten auf ihr und sie fütterte ihn. Meg lächelte verträumt. Was ein Paar. Es würde alles gut werden.

Allerdings machte sich Meg auch sorgen um Tess. Das Verhältnis der Schwestern hatte sich nicht gebessert. Tess bemühte sich, aber Meg sah auch wie Charly nun alles abblockte. Nick war davon ausgenommen. Als Alex und Charly sich wieder stritten, wer die leeren Dessertschalen wegbringt, schnappte sich Nick einfach die halbvolle Schale und aß genüsslich den Nachtisch – Die Erinnerung ließ Meg erneut auflachen – nun bekam es Nick mit Beiden zu tun – Alex und Charly schauten sich an und fingen mit Nick eine Kissenschlacht an. Charlotte sprang lachend durchs Zimmer – irgendwann stolperte Charly und wie sollte es anders sein – landete in Alex Armen – Nick verzog sich mit der Schale in seinen Sessel und grinste Beide frech an. Alex und Charly gaben sich geschlagen und räumten die leeren Schalen weg und brachten heiße Schokolade für alle mit. So endeten fast alle Abende. Fröhlich, ausgelassen und harmonisch.

Allerdings bekam Meg nicht alles mit und Harry hütete sich etwas zu verraten. Erst gestern hatte er Alex und Charly im Stall gesehen. Alex hatte seinen Arm um Charly gelegt und Charly lehnte sich an Alex. Harry wusste, dass es Charly nicht bewusst war, wie sehr Alex ihre Nähe suchte. Sie standen da und betrachteten Charlotte, die die Stroh schlief. Die Liebe zur Charlotte brachte beide immer näher zusammen. Charly war eine sehr zärtliche Person, anders als Claire konnte sie ihre Gefühle zeigen, wenn sie es wollte. Charly löste sich von Alex und er hob Charlotte hoch und trug sie ins Haus. Es war eine Einheit. Harry fragte sich, wie es weitergeht, wenn Joe da ist.

Für Alex wurde es immer schwerer je mehr Zeit er mit Charlotte verbrachte, desto schwerer fiel es ihm ihr nicht offen seine Gefühle zu zeigen. Sie hatte vertrauen gefasst und ihr waren seine Umarmungen nicht mehr unangenehm. Seid sie wieder da war, suchte er ihre Nähe, ließ ihr aber Zeit sich an ihn zu gewöhnen. Meist endete eine Umarmung in eine Neckerei. Es war kameradschaftlich, Alex wusste, dass er sich nicht ausruhen durfte. Auch er sah der Ankunft von Joe und Marie mit Bangen entgegen. Wenn Joe da war, dann waren die Zeiten in denen sie alleine waren gezählt. Mist. Er brauchte noch Zeit. Ob er mit Stevie reden sollte. Schließlich war damit beiden geholfen. Stevie liebte Joe und er liebte Charly. Ja. Alex ging pfeifend über den Hof. Stevie war seine Freundin und auch sie wollte bestimmt mehr Zeit mit Joe verbringen. Das würde auch Rose gut tun, denn Stevie hatte sie ganz schön an die Kandare genommen.

So hing jeder in den letzten Tagen seinen Gedanken nach. Der eine wollte eine Beziehung vorantreiben und andere redeten sich ein, dass alles nur Freundschaftlich war.

„Hey Stevie, ich habe gehört, dass du Hilfe brauchst" Stevie drehte sich um und sah Charly auf sich zureiten „Jou, Jodi fällt aus, da sie mit Kate in die Stadt musste Vorräte kaufen. Die blöden Viecher hätte auch noch mit ihren Ausflug bis Morgen warten können"

Charly lachte „Halb so wild, ich bin froh mal wieder mit dir alleine zu sein. Wir haben lange nicht mehr gequatscht" Stevie grinste „Ja, du bist ja jetzt immer in Begleitung" Charly sah sie ernst an „Stevie – das ist nur Freundschaftlich!! Alex ist für mich Claires Mann!"

„Claire ist tot! Und auch sie hätte gewollt, dass Alex wieder glücklich wird"

„Ehrlich es ist nichts zwischen Alex und mir. Er ist ein Freund, ich fühle mich bei ihm wohl. Er ist so wie Harry Du weißt doch wie ich bin."

„Ja ich weiß es, für dich sind solche Umarmungen etwas Normales. Du kannst jeden Umarmen und bist immer sehr herzlich zu allen. Aber Charly, hier die Leute verstehen das nicht. Für sie bedeutet das etwas"

Charly schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne. Sie mochte Alex Zärtlichkeiten nicht missen. Auch wenn sie nie ein Paar werden würden. Sie ..- „Meinst du ich sollte etwas zurückhaltender sein"

„Zu spät, wenn du jetzt dein Verhalten änderst, dann stößt du Alex vor den Kopf. Er wird merken, dass es für dich nichts Ungewöhnliches ist, wenn Joe da ist"

„Ich hoffe es. Ich will Alex nicht verletzen" Charly dachte an den Kuss von Alex. Sie sollte ehrlich sein „Stevie" „Hhmm" „Meinst du – ach vergiss es" Stevie ritt schnell nach links um ein paar Bullen einzufangen und war froh von Charly weggekommen zu sein. Sie musste schmunzeln. Ja Charly war dabei sich in Alex zu verlieben. Bei Alex war sie sich sicher. Er liebte Charly. Für Charly waren Umarmungen nichts Ungewöhnliches. Sie umarmte Nick, Harry, Terry, sie – Charly war ein herzlicher Mensch – offener als Claire. Langsam ritt sie wieder zu Charly.

Die Tage vergingen und heute sollten Joe und Marie ankommen. Charly hatte heute nur bis 11 Uhr Training und dann sollte Alex übernehmen.

„Hey Alex, schön das du schon da bist" Sie runzelte die Stirn „So willst du trainieren?" Alex hatte sich Schick gemacht und trug eine schwarze Jeans und ein weißes Hemd. „NÖ, ich dachte, wir machen heute nichts mehr und veranstalten eine kleine Willkommensparty für deine Familie" Charly schaute ihn verdutzt an „Sorry, aber heute will ich mit meiner Familie alleine sein. Tut mir leid, aber das wird ein Familientag" Alex zuckte zusammen. Zack, das saß. Ein Familientag und er gehörte nicht dazu. Seine Mine verdüsterte sich und seine Augen verloren den Glanz. „OH, tut mir leid, ich wollte mich nicht aufdrängen" Hatte er etwas falsch verstanden. Harry sagte ihm doch gestern Abend, dass er sich auf Joe freute und hatte zur Begrüssung eine riesige Torte backen lassen. Charly zuckte mit der Schulter „Ne schon gut, aber wir wollen uns einen ruhigen Nachmittag machen." „Schon gut, ich habe noch alte Sachen im Stall ich zieh mich um und übernehme das Training" Charly sah ihm nach.

„ Harry, meinst du nicht, dass du übertreibst" Charlotte lachte ihn an „Klar Joe und Marie essen gerne Kuchen, aber soviel?"

„Ach was, der wird schon gegessen" Charly, Harry, Terry und Charlotte saßen auf der Veranda und wartete geduldig. Charlotte bemerkte als erste den Wagen und wollte schon zur Auffahrt laufen. Terry erwischte sie gerade noch am Rocksaum und hielt sie zurück „Warte du Monster, sie sind ja gleich da" Es gab eine laute und fröhliche Begrüßung. Sie lagen sie umarmten sich und drückten sich. Meg, Jodi, Tess und Alex sahen es aus der Ferne. Jeder sprach und immer wieder lag Charly in den armen ihres Bruders.

„Hey was steht ihr denn hier so rum? Warum geht ihr nicht hin und sagt Hallo"

„Ich wollte sie auch begrüssen, aber Charly sagte es ist ein Familientag. Wie ich sehen kann, gehören zu ihrer Familie auch Terry und Harry" Alex Stimme klang gepresst.

„Ich bin auch nicht eingeladen" erwiderte Tess

„Selbst bei den Vorbereitungen brauchte ich nicht helfen" Meg klang ganz traurig „Ich wusste bis vor einer Stunde auch nicht, dass Terry dabei ist" Man hörte, dass sie die Tränen kaum zurück halten konnte.

„OH" Stevie schaute verlegen in die Runde

„Wie ich sehe, bist du aber auch eingeladen" Tess schaute sie traurig an. Stevie war nicht in ihren üblichen Jeans und Hemd gekleidet. Sie hatte eine Bluse und einen Rock an.

„Ähm, ja. Naja, ich kenn die Familie schon ewig und…" Sie schwieg, was sollte sie noch sagen. „Sorry" Stevie drehte sich um und ging zur Veranda. Jetzt fingen die Umarmungen wieder an. Joe und Marie umarmten Stevie ganz herzlich und Marie schien mit ihr zu schimpfen. Alle lachten.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen. Das tu ich mir nicht an. Wenn mich jemand sucht. Ich bin in Gungallan" Er drehte sich wütend um und ging. „Wie siehts aus, wollt ihr mit nach Wilgul?"

„Ja gerne, ich hole nur Kate" Es hätte so schön sein können, aber jetzt wusste man woran man war. Charly hatte Stellung bezogen. Das was man ihr verwehrte, verwehrte sie nun den Anderen. Tess wischte sich die Tränen weg. Ja so musste sich Charly lange Zeit gefühlt haben, ausgeschlossen und alleine. Ob es je ein Weg zu ihrer Schwester gab. Ein Arm legte sich um ihre Schulter „Komm lass uns fahren"

Es war schon spät Abends als Meg, Jodi und Kate heim fuhren. „Wie es aussieht, feiern sie immer noch" Man hörte fröhliches Gelächter und Wortfetzen flogen zu ihnen rüber

„Wisst ihr noch als Stevie mit Joe…… Ach hör auf Marie, es war dein Liebling Frank, der das verzapft hat – ein lautes Schnauben folgte. NIE! Das wart ihr!!.. Lautes Gelächter erquoll.

„Nacht ihr zwei" Meg gab Jodi einen Kuss und umarmte Kate.

Am nächsten Morgen war das Frühstück schon fertig, als Meg die Küche betrat. Eine grosse, leicht rundliche Frau blickte ihr entgegen. „Hallo ich bin Marie und du musst Meg sein" Marie lächelte Meg freundlich an „ Tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen und untätig sein kann ich leider auch nicht. Setz dich, dann können wir noch in Ruhe Frühstücken, bevor die Bande wach wird." Meg lächelte, Marie kam ihr herzlich entgegen. „Hallo freut mich. Ich bin überrascht, ich dachte nachdem ihr so lange gefeiert habt, dass ich heute früh alleine hier bin."

Marie lachte „Ne, wer Feiern kann, der kann auch Arbeiten. Niemand wird hier faulenzen" Man merkte, dass Marie ihre Bande liebte, aber dass das Pflichtbewusstsein seine Arbeiten zu erledigen an erster Stelle stand. „Na dann, bevor die Bande kommt"

„Sag mal Meg, Charly hat mir geschrieben, dass du eine Spezialistin für Recherche bist. Ich schreibe einen neuen Roman und brauche noch Hilfe. Leider wollte Kristin, meine Assistentin nicht mit nach Australien. Ich bezahle dich natürlich! Mit Charly ist es abgesprochen. Sie hat nichts dagegen. Etwas von der Hausarbeit wird dann auf Jodi und Kate verteilt." Meg strahlte. Hatte sie doch gedacht, dass sie ihren Traum mit der Schriftstellerei ausgeträumt war. Hier bot sich eine Chance „Klar, gerne und wenn es für Charly kein Problem ist. Aber, wer passt auf Charlotte auf?" Das ist schon abgesprochen, wie zwei wechseln uns ab und dann ist da auch noch Harry und Charlotte meint, dass Alex auch oft auf Charlotte aufpasst" Meg konnte es nicht fassen. „OK ich bin dabei" Meg war ganz aus dem Häuschen.

Alex betrat die Küche und man sah ihm an, dass er gestern zu viel getrunken hatte. „Morgen zuammen" Er setzte sich am Ende des Tisches „Morgen, ich bin Marie und du musst Alex sein. Charly und Harry reden dauernd von dir. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen."

Alex wusste nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, er war immer noch sauer. „Morgen, dafür haben wir von dir nichts gehört. Anscheinend gehören wir nicht zu den Personen, denen man vertraut" Alex biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Mist so hatte er es nicht rüber bringen wollen.

Marie lachte „Na jetzt hast du ja Zeit mich kennen zu lernen, denn ich bleibe hier." Marie schien ok zu sein, sie nahm ihm seinen Ausbruch nicht übel „Alex tu dir keinen Zwang an, ich sehe doch, dass du noch mehr drauf hast"

Alex konnte sich ein lächeln nicht verkneifen „Jetzt weiß ich auch woher Charly die direkte Art hat." Marie lachte ganz laut „Von mir NICHT! Ich bin ein zurückhaltender Mensch, das war Prue und John!" nun konnte auch Meg sich nicht mehr zurück halten und lachte laut.

„Hey was ist denn hier los" Joe und Stevie betraten den Raum. Marie zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Kommt ihr aus einer Richtung? UND dann heißt es Guten MORGEN" Alex lachte. „Marie ich mag dich!" Joe grinste verlegen „Naja aus einer Richtung schon, aber es ist nicht das was du denkst" auch Stevie schien verlegen zu sein „ Dumm genug mein Junge und nun setzt euch und trinkt euren Kaffee"

„Hallo ich bin Joe und du musst Alex sein. Freut mich" grummelte Joe „ Er ist kein Morgenmensch, warte bis er wach ist, dann bekommt er die Zähne auseinander" Alex wusste nun was für ein Leben Charly geführt hatte. Es war erfüllt mit Leben, Liebe und Toleranz. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, zu stören. Langsam erhob er sich „Wo willst du hin, du hast noch nichts gegessen. HINSETZEN, jeder hier gehört ab sofort zur Familie!"

„Hugh Marie hat gesprochen" ertönte die fröhliche Stimme von Harry. „Morgen zusammen" Nach und nach trafen alle in der Küche ein und wurden freundlich von Marie begrüsst. Jeder bekam sofort eine Tasse in die Hand gedrückt und bald darauf folgte ein Omelette.

„Wo sind Tess und Nick? Frühstückt ihr nicht alle zusammen, bevor es an die Arbeit geht?" Marie schaute in die Runde. Natürlich wusste sie von den Schwierigkeiten, aber ohne, dass die betreffenden viel Zeit miteinander verbringen, würde sich das Problem nicht lösen.

„Nein sie wohnen noch auf Wilgul. Das neue Haus ist zwar schon fertig, aber sie sind noch nicht eingezogen." Charly schaute Marie an. Was kommt jetzt. – PUH- „OK und warum nicht? Brauchen sie Hilfe beim Umzug?" „Marie, keine Ahnung, Tess hat nie etwas gesagt."

Marie schnaubte. „Ich geh lieber, Charly kommst du mit, ich weiß ja noch nicht wo alles ist"

Charly erhob sich erleichtert und ging mit Joe raus. Alex hatte all dies mit Interesse verfolgt. Marie hatte sich also entschlossen, die Familie zu vereinen. Er freute sich für Tess, befürchtete aber, dass er kaum noch Zeit mit Charly alleine verbringen konnte. „Ich muss auch los. Die Arbeit auf Killarney warte." Er erhob sich und ging raus. „Sei pünktlich um 13.30 zum Mittagessen wieder da!! Wir werden ALLE ab sofort immer zusammen essen" Alex drehte sich frech lächelnd um „So einer charmanten Einladung kann ich nicht widerstehen" Tippte sich kurz an den Hut und ging.

„So und den Rest schaffen wir auch noch" Sie sah Meg, Terry und Harry an.

„Ja du schaffst auch noch den Rest" Harry lachte. „Heute nehme ich Charlotte mit nach Killarney, dann könnt ihr euch in Ruhe einrichten, ab Morgen erstellen wir dann einen Plan"

„OK Harry, bis heute Mittag"

Langsam löste sich die Runde auf und Marie ging nachdenklich auf den Hof. Da lief eine junge blonde Frau über den Hof, dass musste Tess sein.

„Morgen Tess" Tess drehte sich um. „Hallo" sie lächelte zaghaft, wusste sie doch nicht, wie Marie ihr begegnen würde. Schließlich hatte sie Charly verletzt und dass nicht nur einmal und Marie liebte Charly wie eine eigene Tochter.

Marie sah sie ernst an „Wie sieht es aus, willst du endlich die ganze Familie haben oder dich nur auf dich und Nick konzentrieren?" Tess wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte. „Ähm…"

„Sag mir eines Tess, hast du Claire verziehen? Willst du, dass Charly zu deiner Familie gehört" Tess war sprachlos, eine so direkte Art war sie nicht gewohnt. „Also – ich – also, ich weiß es wirklich nicht, ob ich Claire ganz verziehen habe. Es tut zu weh. Aber ich will, dass Charly zu meiner Familie gehört. Ich will, dass wir richtige Schwestern sind. Charly ist nicht für Claires Verhalten verantwortlich, dass habe ich begriffen"

„Gut, dann Willkommen in der Familie" Marie umarmte sie und drückte sie fest an ihre Brust

„Dann zum nächsten Punkt. Warum wohnt ihr noch nicht im neuen Haus und warum nehmt ihr nicht an den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten teil" Langsam wurde Tess klar, wer hier die Hosen anhatte und sie wusste nicht was sie antworten sollte.

„Also gut ich sehe, das wird hier nicht einfach" Marie winkte ab „Aber dafür bin ich ja da. Gefällt dir das Haus?" „JA" Willst du auf Drovers leben?" „JA" Tess entschied sich für kurze Antworten und Marie schien das zu genügen. „OK, 13.30 Uhr gibt es das Mittagessen. Sei pünktlich und bring Nick mit" Marie drehte sich um gab Tess keine Gelegenheit zu Antworten.

Tess hatte das Gefühl überrannt zu sein. Sie fühlte wie ihr jemand den Arm um die Schultern legte. „Hey ich bin Joe. Willkommen in der Familie. An Maries Art gewöhnt man sich. Misch dich nur nie in einen Streit zwischen Marie und Charly ein. Du wirst es nicht überleben und sei pünktlich zum Mittagessen da" Joe lächelte sie an und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Stevie hatte all dies aus der Ferne beobachtet und ging lachend zu Tess. „Daran musst du dich gewöhnen. Ich habe es euch doch erzählt, diese Familie ist etwas Besonderes. Marie schafft dir eine Brücke und sorgt für den Anfang, den Rest musst du alleine schaffen. Aber wenn du Rat brauchst. Geh zu Marie" Tess schaute Stevie lange an und dann kam endlich wieder ihr Sonnenschein-Lächeln hervor. „Meinst du es wird wieder alles gut?" Ihre Stimme zitterte „Wir werden es schaffen oder?" Stevie umarmte sie „Ja das werdet ihr!"

„Hey Stevie wird hier auch gearbeitet?" Stevie hörte, dass Charly verärgert war „ Doch sicher! Ich bin sofort da"

Fortsetzung folgt …


	10. Der Umzug oder Das erste Mal

Part 10

Eine Woche später war der Umzug von Tess und Nick ins neue Haus geplant. Alle waren verplant. Marie hatte die Organisation übernommen. Was nicht allen Recht war. Alex war ganz schön stinkig. Warum in Gottes Namen musste er im alten Haus eingeteilt sein. Super. Bis jetzt hatte er kaum Zeit mit Charly verbringen können. Immer war Joe da. Alles war vorbei. Jetzt war es Joe der mit Charly und Charlotte rumalberte. Joe hatte Charly im Arm.

Alex registrierte nun, dass es Charly gar nichts bedeutete. Er war rein zufällig da gewesen. Es hätte auch Nick sein können. Verärgert ging er zum Haus

„OK Was soll ich machen?" Marie lachte „Knurr hier nicht rum. Geh nach oben und hilf Charly. Sie packt die Kisten und du trägst sie runter" Marie sah wie sich Alex veränderte. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er plötzlich gute Laune hatte. „Jawoll Madam" Er salutierte.

„UND denke nie wieder, dass meine Planung falsch ist" knurrte Marie ihn an, musste dann aber doch lachen. Alex schaute sie verschmitzt an „Langsam fange ich an zu verstehen"

Schwungvoll lief er die Treppe hoch. Endlich mit Charly alleine. Oben angekommen hielt er inne. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und sah eine grummelnde Charly. Er schlich sich an und umarmte sie von hinten „ Marie hat gesagt wer grummelt wird in der Badewanne ertränkt" Er hob sie hoch und warf sich Charly über die Schulter „ALEX, lass mich sofort runter. Sag mal SPINNST DU" Charly war wütend. „Also wenn du ganz lieb zu mir bist, dann verpetze ich dich bei Marie nicht und …. Ertränke dich nicht! Aber dafür will ich einen KUSS!" Man hörte an Alex Stimme, dass er sich köstlich amüsierte. „Alex, du lässt mich sofort runter!" knurrte Charly „tztzzz so wird das nichts" Alex schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf „OK, lass mich runter, ich bin mit allen einverstanden" langsam lies Alex Charly an seinen Körper runter gleiten, als ihr Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe war, hielt er sie fest und hob eine Augenbraue. Charly wurde es ganz warm sie beugte sich leicht vor und küsste Alex sanft auf die Wange. Verschmitzt legte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite „OK, alle Bedingungen erfüllt."

„Wenn das ein Kuss war, dann musst du aber noch viel lernen" er lies sie runter gleiten, aber nur damit er seine Hände um ihren Kopf legen konnte und dann senkte er langsam seinen Kopf. Seine Augen hielten ihren Blick stand und dann trafen sich ihre Lippen, zuerst ganz sanft und dann legte Alex all seine Leidenschaft in den Kuss. Seine Hände wanderten an ihren Körper entlang und sein Kuss vertiefte sich noch. Charly nahm nichts mehr wahr. Sie spürte nur noch Alex. Es war als wären sie alleine auf der Welt.

„CHARLY- ALEX… wird das heute noch etwas? DIE KISTEN" Alex löste sich von Charly und fluchte leise. „Mist!" Charly schüttelte benommen den Kopf. Was war passiert. Unsicher schaute sie zu Alex hoch und gab sich einen Ruck „OK, jetzt weiß ich was du meinst, wenn du von einem Kuss sprichst" sie versuchte locker zu klingen. „Charly.." „Hier, die zwei Kisten können schon mal runter" Leise fluchend drehte er sich um und schnappte sich eine Kiste. Es hatte keinen Sinn und so wie es aussah, hatte er den ganzen Tag Zeit mit Charly zu sprechen. Also Junge lass ihr Zeit.

„Eine Kiste ist noch fertig gepackt. Die bringe ich auch sofort runter"

„OK, dann fahren wir schon los. In drei Stunden sind wir wieder da, bis dahin muss der Rest gepackt sein." EY EY MADAM" Alex grinste und hatte den Hinweis verstanden. Drei Stunden alleine mit Charly. Pfeifend ging er die Treppe hoch, schnappte sich die Kiste und trug sie runter. Marie betrachtete ihn verschmitzt. „Komisch wie schnell sich Stimmungen ändern können" und weg war sie.

Alex ging wieder hoch und sah wie Charly emsig hin und her lief. „Charly bleib stehen, wie müssen Reden" Charly hörte ihm gar nicht zu „Charly!" Es half alles nichts, es gab wohl nur eine Methode um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Er umarmte sie von hinten. „Alex lass mich los, wir haben zu tun" Sie drehte sich um und das war ein Fehler. Sein Blick nahm sie gefangen, ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Was war nur los mit ihr. Es war Alex – weiter kam sie nicht, denn Alex küsste sie. Es war so richtig. Alex spürte wie Charly nachgab und seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte. Seine Hände wanderten unter ihre Bluse. Er ging ein paar Schritte rückwärts und lies sich mit ihr aufs Bett fallen. Auch Charly wurde von der Leidenschaft erfasst. Sie knöpfte Alex Hemd auf. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände abwärts. Ihre Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und wilder. Alex Hände wanderten unter ihrem Rock. Keiner nahm mehr die Außenwelt war. Sie hörten nicht den abfahrenden LKW. Fieberhaft streiften sie sich die Kleidung ab. Das Herz schlug beiden bis zum Hals. Ihre Hände hatten nur eine Aufgabe, den anderen zu erregen. Langsam schob Alex ihre Beine auseinander und drang in sie ein. Seine Bewegungen waren erst langsam und er wollte nichts überstürzen. „Alex bitte…Ja…" Alex Selbstbeherrschung brach zusammen und er bewegte sich immer schneller und härter. Er spürte wie Charly sich unter ihm wand und immer mehr forderte. Er spürte ihre Zuckungen und wusste sie war kurz vorm Ziel. Nimm mich mit – Alex verlangsamte seinen Rhythmus – „Alex.. „ um ihn dann wieder zu beschleunigen. Jaaaah—Jaaaaah. Beide kamen gleichzeitig und ließen sich erschöpft zurückfallen. Man hörte nur ihren schweren Atem. Alex beugte sich über Charly. „Ich glaube, das ließe sich wiederholen" Charly schaute ihn verlegen an „Alex…. – nein – das war ein Fehler" Alex Miene verdüsterte sich. „Sag das nicht, was soll daran falsch gewesen sein?" Er beugte sich zu Charly runter und Küsste sie. Instinktiv erwiderte sie seinen Kuss voller Leidenschaft „Alex…… oh…. Nein „ Sie hielt seine Hände fest. „Bitte, dass…. Alex gib mir Zeit." Alex schaute sie lange an. Zeit! Er spürte wie weich sie unter ihm lag, sie erschauerte als sie spürte wie erregt er immer noch war. „Charly… nur noch einmal.. nur einen Kuss" langsam beugte er sich zu Charly und sie gab nach. Voller Leidenschaft kam sie ihm entgegen. Wenn Alex sie küsste vergaß sie alles. Dieses Mal ließ Alex sich noch mehr Zeit, er spürte Charlys Hände, die immer fordernder wurden. „langsam…" Aber Charly bestimmte nun das Tempo, sie ließ es nicht zu, dass er sie hinhielt. Alex gab nach und vergaß alles um sich herum. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Atem wieder.

„Alex, lass uns weitermachen. Bitte!" Alex grinste sie an „Dann werden die Kisten nie Drovers erreichen" Charly schlug ihn auf die Schulter, musste aber auch grinsen „Alex bitte. Lass es für heute gut sein, Ich muss erst alles verarbeiten." Alex nickte „OK, dann auf mit dir" Alex lächelte sie zärtlich an. Jetzt hatte er Zeit. Es würde sich alles zum Guten wenden.

Alex und Charly zogen sich an, immer wieder küsste Alex Charly, er spürte wie sie auf ihn reagierte und hätte am liebsten alles um sich herum vergessen. Ein letzter Blick und sie fingen wieder an die Kisten zu packen. Es ging ihnen jetzt leicht von der Hand, Alex fand immer wieder eine Gelegenheit Charly zu berühren und spürte wie sie erschauerte. Er lächelte vor sich hin. Egal was passierte, nun wusste er, dass er Charly nicht gleichgültig war.

„Alex – Charly – seid ihr fertig?" „JA – Komm hoch Nick und hilf mir die Kisten nach unten zu bringen. Jetzt müsste alles gepackt sein." Kurz darauf stand Nick im Zimmer. „PUH, noch einmal zieh ich nicht um. Tess hat in der kurzen Zeit mehr Sachen angesammelt als ich im ganzen Leben" Nick musste sich ein grinsen verkneifen. Alex Hemd war falsch geknöpft. Auf dem Weg nach unten wies er Alex darauf hin. Im Beisein von Charly wollte er es nicht. Alex grinste – stellte die Kiste unten ab und knöpfte sich sein Hemd richtig zu. „Halt bloß deinen Mund." Nachdenklich schaute er seinen Bruder an „ich glaube trotz allem habe ich noch einen langen Weg vor mir." Nick nickte „Lasst euch Zeit. Von mir erfährt keiner etwas."

Charly lies sich aufs Bett fallen. Was habe ich nur gemacht. Mist. Wie komm ich aus der Geschichte wieder raus. Stirnrunzelnd starrte sie die Wand an. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Alex wieder oben war. Nachdenklich sah er sie an. Ja es würde noch ein langer Weg sein. Er hatte Claire geliebt, aber das war nicht zu vergleichen. Claire war – es war anders, sie waren vertrauter gewesen. Mit Charly war es aufregender, Charly war fordernder. Es war eine neue Liebe und auch die Leidenschaft ließ sich nicht vergleichen. Er wollte einfach nur immer in Charly Nähe sein, dass hatte sie mit Claire gleich. Bei ihr fühlte er sich zu Hause, angekommen. Es war eine ähnliche Verbundenheit. Aber was war es bei ihr.

Was soll ich nur tun. Es war Alex, der Mann ihrer Schwester. Wenn er sie berührte vergaß sie alles. Es war so richtig. Diese Leidenschaft hatte sie noch nie empfunden. Nur ein Blick von ihm und sie bekam weiche Knie. Es musste aufhören. Was sollte ihre Familie denken. Charlotte wäre glücklich und auch Harry würde die Verbindung begrüßen. Was aber war mit Tess, Nick, Meg und Jodi? Und Stevie? Konnten sie es ertragen, dass sie den Platz ihrer Schwester einnahm? Charly schüttelte den Kopf. Schluss jetzt.

Sie spürte wie sich jemand neben sie setzten, sie musste nicht auf schauen, es war Alex. Er legte seinen Arm um sie „Charly, denk nicht zuviel nach. Einiges muss man einfach leben und die Zeit wird uns helfen damit umzugehen." Alex küsste sie sanft, leidenschaftlich erwiderte sie seinen Kuss. Bis sie ihn leicht von sich schob. „PUH, ich glaube, dass sollten wir in Zukunft lassen. Ich kann sonst nicht klar denken" Impulsiv kam der Satz von Charly, bevor sie es verhindern konnte „Hm und dabei macht gerade das Küssen so viel Spaß" Er umarmte sie. „Komm, jetzt geht es nach Drovers und da muss ich mich sowieso beherrschen oder?"

„Ja bitte. Ich möchte nicht, dass die Anderen etwas mitbekommen" Alex hatte es zwar gewusst, war aber doch etwas enttäuscht. Langsam erhob er sich und zog Charly mit sich, küsste sie sanft und sagte dann „Lächeln!"

Unten wartet schon Nick. „So es ist alles gepackt. es kann losgehen" Absichtlich schlug er einen neutralen Tonfall an, obwohl er zu gerne gesagt hätte. Zeigt es allen und lebt die Liebe.

Er hatte Tess auch schon einmal verloren und wusste wie sich sein Bruder fühlen musste. Aber Frauen sahen immer alles so kompliziert.

Schweigend saß Charly neben Alex im LKW. Er war ihr so nah. Ein Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Sie lauschte dem Geplänkel von Alex und Nick und merkte dabei nicht, dass die Ryan Brüder sie immer wieder ansahen.

Auf Drovers angekommen, ging Charly direkt ins Haus, sie musste hier weg, fragt sich nur wie.

„Hallo Tess, na kommt ihr klar?" Tess schaute Charly an. Sie sah erschöpft aus.

„Klar, wir sind unten fast fertig."

„Wie kann ich noch helfen?" Tess war etwas unsicher, es war noch einiges zu tun, aber Charly sah aus, als wolle sie weglaufen.

„Oh, du hast schon so viel geholfen, wenn es für dich OK ist, dann wäre es nett, wenn du das Abendbrot machst. Hier sind alle eingeteilt und ich komm nicht dazu etwas zu machen."

„Klar mach ich, ich bereite alle im Haus vor. Kommt dann einfach rüber" Charly wäre am liebsten vor Freude in die Luft gesprungen. „Bis später" Sie ging über die Veranda zum Haupthaus. So konnte sie sicher sein, dass sie Alex und Marie nicht begegnete.

Charly liebte es zu kochen, dabei konnte man so schön abschalten und genau das brauchte sie.

Ruhe und weg von Alex.

„Hey Tess, was soll ich wohin tragen" Alex schaute sich suchend um, Charly war doch in diese Richtung gegangen. „Nimm die Kisten von da drüben und trage sie hoch. Stell sie einfach ins erste Zimmer" Tess schaute Alex fragend an „Suchst du etwas?

„ähm, nein….. warum?" Alex schnappte sich eine Kiste und ging nach oben. Dann musste Charly oben sein. Er lauschte den Gesprächen, aber von Charly hörte man nichts.

„Hey Marie hast du auch genügend Hilfe?" Alex grinste Marie an. „Nicht ganz" Marie wusste, wen Alex suchte „Charly drückt sich vor der Arbeit, sie kocht unser Abendessen" Marie musste sich beherrschen um nicht zu lachen. Alex Mine verdunkelte sich und seine Augen verloren ihr Strahlen. Ja was hatte er denn gedacht, dass er hier weiter mit Charly turteln konnte. Er war enttäuscht. Sie ging ihm aus dem Weg. Klar sie wollten den Anderen noch nichts sagen, aber deswegen musste sie ihm doch nicht aus dem Weg gehen.

Langsam ging Alex wieder runter und machte sich an die Arbeit. Es dauerte noch über drei Stunden bis das Gröbste erledigt war. Alle machten sich müde auf dem Weg zum Haupthaus.

Schon vom weiten hörte man das Lachen von Charly, Charlotte und Harry. Marie schaute zu Alex, seine Laune verschlechterte sich Zusehens. Es würde nicht einfach werden, Charly war zu stur und auch zu loyal. Als alle in der Nähe der Veranda waren, konnte sie verstehen, warum die Drei so lachten. Harry spielte für Charlotte den Clown. „Hey Harry, das war mal mein Job" lachend sah Terry seinen Freund an

Lachend drehten sich die Drei um. „Kommt her, es steht schon alles bereit" kichernd lief Charlotte auf Alex zu. Marie verfolgte alles aufmerksam. Wie Charlotte sich in Alex Arme warf und Alex, der sie hochhub und an sich drückte. Ihr entging auch nicht der Blick von Charly. Marie lächelte.

„Kommt ich habe in der Küche ein Büfett aufgebaut und eine Suppe steht auf dem Herd"

Alle holten sich etwas zu essen und nahmen dann wieder auf der Veranda platz. Es war eine entspannte Atmosphäre. Man merkte, dass Marie hier war. Es wurde geplaudert, gescherzt und auch kleine Streitgespräche geführt. Meistens waren es Joe, Stevie Charly und Marie und die Anderen amüsierten sich über die Vier. Auch Harry und Terry mischten oft mit. Alex fühlte sich ausgeschlossen. So hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt – oder doch, aber das war vor heute Nachmittag gewesen. Hatte es ihr nichts bedeutet. Am liebsten würde er aufstehen und sie schütteln. Alex beherrschte sich mühsam. „ALEX" Alex zuckte zusammen, er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Marie mit ihm gesprochen hat. „Sorry ich war in Gedanken." Marie schaute ihn ernst an „Harry hat sich entschieden heute Nacht hier zu schlafen, bleibst du auch?" Alles in Alex schrie NEIN –„Ja kein Problem, wie soll der alte Herr denn sonst Morgen nach Hause kommen" Alex Gedanken überschlugen sich, ob das die Gelegenheit war noch einmal mit Charly zu sprechen. Er sah wie sie aufstand und in die Küche ging. Alles in ihm sagte, geh ihr nach – nimm sie in den Arm und sorge dafür, dass es alle mitbekommen. Aber er blieb sitzen. Wenn er es jetzt überstürzte, dann verspielte er jede Chance soviel hatte er schon begriffen. Auch wenn es wehtat.

Es wurde noch ein langer Abend keiner wollte gehen, es war so schön wie schon lange nicht mehr. Eine ungezwungene Stimmung, jeder fühlte sich wohl und es schien, als würde auch Charly und Tess sich näher kommen.

„Tess steh auf, wenn wir jetzt nicht gehen, dann schläfst du mir hier im Sessel ein" Tess gähnte „Ja du hast Recht – Nacht zusammen" Tess erhob sich und mit ihr auch die Anderen. „Ja es wird Zeit" ertönte es nun von Allen. Langsam löste sich die Gruppe auf und alle gingen Heim.

Es blieben nur noch Alex, Harry, Marie, Joe und Charly übrig. „Ab mit euch ins Bett, ich mach das hier schon alleine" Charly erhob sich „Ich habe heute nicht so viel geleistet wie ihr"

Marie lachte „Ja, wenn es ums Arbeiten geht, dann konntest du dich schon immer gut verdrücken" Alle lachten. Mühsam rappelten sich alle auf und gingen ins Haus. Alex beobachte alles. Jeder umarmte den Anderen, es herrschte eine große Herzlichkeit in der Familie. Er blieb mit Absicht zurück. Sowohl Harry als auch Marie nahmen es wahr, schwiegen aber.

„Alex, du musst mir nicht helfen. Ab mit dir, ich komm schon zurecht" Charly lächelte ihn unsicher an „Wird es jetzt immer so sein Charly? Gehst du mir nun aus dem Weg" langsam ging Alex auf Charly zu. Er sah wie Charly abwehrend die Hände hob. „Alex lass es gut sein. …" Sie kam nicht weiter, da lag sich schon in Alex Armen. „Charly ich komm mit vielem klar, aber ich muss wissen, dass es auch solche Momente für uns gibt" eindringlich schaute er sie an. „Alex bitte, ich kann nicht. Es ist falsch. Lass uns alles vergessen" sie schob Alex von sich. „Keine Chance" langsam zog er Charly wieder zu sich, sein Blick hielt ihren gefangen. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und Charly vergaß was sie sagen wollte. Es war gefährlich, wenn Alex in ihrer Nähe war. Die Leidenschaft ergriff beide und sie vergaßen alles um sich herum. Langsam löste sich Alex von Charly – schwer atmend lehnte er seine Stirn an ihre Stirn. „Charly, du kannst nicht leugnen, dass etwas zwischen uns ist…" „Alex lass es, Leidenschaft sollte nicht…." CHARLY – „Es tut mir leid" „Leugne es nicht. Ich muss dich berühren, entweder du spielst mit oder ich muss mir nehmen was ich brauche" entsetzt schaute Charly zu Alex „Wie meinst du das? Du würdest.." „Nein das würde ich nicht, aber ich würde dich einfach umarmen und du weißt wohin das führt. Es ist mir dann egal, wer in der Nähe ist" Langsam, aber sicher wurde Charly wütend „Du kannst es nicht akzeptieren oder? Ja, ich finde dich körperlich anziehend, aber das war es schon!! Lass es gut sein! Oder ich sorge dafür, dass du es bereust." Nun war Charly wütend, Alex sah es an ihren Augen und ihrer Mimik, er war zu weit gegangen. „Charly ich will doch nur…" „JA DU WILLST – mir reicht es. LASS mich los" Alex lies sie los. Er hatte einen großen Fehler gemacht. Charly konnte Drovers verlassen. Was ist, wenn er sie so stark bedrängte und sie sich deswegen entschloss zu gehen.

„Charly…" „Nein jetzt hörst du mir zu! Es wird keine solchen Attacken mehr geben! Lass es oder ich ziehe die Konsequenzen!" Alex hatte Charly schon seit langen nicht mehr so wütend gesehen. „Es tut mir leid" Alex sah Charly traurig an. „Es wird nicht mehr vorkommen, ich habe es verstanden" langsam ging er ins Haus.

Charly lies sich in den Sessel fallen, dass war knapp. Es ging nicht. Er ist der Mann ihrer Schwester. Ja sie war Tod, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Jeder würde Alex eine neue Liebe gönnen, aber durfte das auch sie sein. Sie merkte nicht, dass Alex sie beobachte. Er hatte sich noch einmal umgedreht. Was er sah, konnte er nicht einordnen. Da saß Charly und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Ihr Gesicht drückte Entschlossenheit aus und doch, warum – Alex schüttelte den Kopf – mach dir nichts vor, sie hat einen Schlussstrich gezogen. Wie gebannt sah er sie an. Warum wirkte sie so verletzlich. Langsam erhob sich Charly und räumte weiter auf. Nach einiger Zeit wollte Alex schon hoch gehen, als er sah wie Charly sich eine Träne wegwischte.

Er ging langsam zu Charly und berührte ihre Schulter „Charly?" Sie rührte sich nicht. „Charly bitte dreh dich um" langsam drehte sich Charly um „Charly es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzen…" er kam nicht weiter, er spürte Charly Finger auf seinen Lippen. „Sag nichts, es ist auch meine Schuld. Es hätte nie soweit kommen dürfen" Das wollte Alex nicht hören, es war ein wundervoller Nachmittag gewesen, wenn er an die Leidenschaft dachte, die sie empfunden hatten, dann wollte er sie am liebsten sofort wieder in die Arme nehmen und alles wiederholen. Er spürte immer noch ihre Finger, langsam strich sie über seine Wange

„Charly, du solltest aufhören…" weiter kam er nicht, schon spürte er ihre Lippen „Nur noch einmal Alex" Das ließ Alex nicht zweimal sagen, sofort hob er sie hoch und trug sie zur Bank. Sie konnten nicht aufhören sich zu küssen, ihre Hände glitten in sein Hemd und nach und nach öffnete sie Knopf für Knopf. Seine Hände wanderten zu ihren Beinen, sie hatte einen langen Rock an. Rittlings setzte sie sich auf seinen Schoß. Er wusste, wenn er sie jetzt unterbricht, dann war die Chance vorbei. Charly war wie im Rausch. Nur noch einmal, ihre Ungeduld ließ es nicht zu, dass er langsam vorging. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seiner Hose, er spürte ihre Hände und konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Jede Vorsicht war vergessen, dass man sie hier sehen konnte. Er schob ihren Rock hoch und löste ihren Body, er drang in sie ein. Es war wie ein Rausch. Alex spürte, dass Charly immer wilder wurde und wurde langsamer „Nein – Alex.." Alex ließ sich nicht erweichen und hielt sich zurück, er wollte mehr. Er hielt Charly fest und schaute ihr in die Augen. Langsam senkte er den Kopf „Nein lass deine Augen auf" Er nahm seinen Rhythmus wieder auf. Langsam bewegte er sich. Charly konnte ihren Blick von ihm nicht lösen. Sie war verloren. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände über seinen Körper. Ihre Lippen trafen sich. Sie spürte wie Alex wieder schneller wurde und schloß die Augen. „Nein – Sieh mich an" Alex verlangsamte seinen Rhythmus. Widerwillig öffnete Charly die Augen. Sein Blick hielt sie gefangen. Sie hatte Angst, er könne ihre Liebe sehen. Alex wurde wieder schneller, seine Hände hielten sie fest. „Sieh mich an – ich will, dass du mich ansiehst. Sieh was mit uns geschieht" Alex spürte wie sie erschauerte und er wusste sie brauchte nun mehr. Härter und schneller – Beide sanken erschöpft gegeneinander. „Alex.." „Charly sag jetzt nichts. Bitte lass uns noch diese Nacht" Sie hob den Blick „Noch eine Nacht?" Alex erhob sich und zog sie mit sich. „Wenn das alles ist, was ich bekomme, dann Ja – Nur noch eine Nacht" langsam gingen sie eng umschlungen hoch, oben angekommen sah Alex sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Charly öffnete ihre Tür und zog ihm mit rein……

Fortsetzung folgt…….


	11. Charly in Gefahr

Part11

Nachdenklich schaute Alex in die Ferne. Wie wird es weiter gehen. Er dachte an die letzte Nacht. Warum wollte Charly ihn nicht in ihren Leben. Er hätte es verstehen können, wenn sie es langsam angehen wollte. Aber warum wollte sie gar keine Bindung. Es war von einer knappen halben Stunde gewesen, als er sich von Charly verabschiedet hatte. Sie hatte ihm klar zu verstehen gegeben, dass so etwas nicht mehr vorkommen wird. Langsam stiegen ihm die Tränen in den Augen. Er hatte schon wieder verloren. Ihre Worte waren endgültig gewesen. „Alex, es tut mir leid, es ist Leidenschaft, aber für diese Leidenschaft verletze ich nicht meine Familie. Sie würden denken, dass es in einer Beziehung endet und das will ich nicht." Das war das Aus. Leidenschaft. Es war Liebe! Wie es scheint allerdings nur von seiner Seite. Er erinnerte einige Warnungen von Stevie. Es hatte nichts genutzt, er hatte sich verliebt und alle Warnungen in den Wind geschlagen.

Langsam stand er auf und ging in die Küche. „Morgen Alex"

„Schön es gibt schon Kaffee" Harry und Marie betraten die Küche. „Bedient euch" Alex setzte sich. „Also Alex wir wollen, dass du es als Erster erfährst. Ich werde mehr Zeit auf Drovers verbringen" Harry schaute Alex ernst an „Harry drucks nicht rum" Marie lachte. „Alex – Harry und ich sind zusammen" Alex konnte es nicht glauben. „Glückwunsch, dann werde ich mehr Zeit auf Killarney verbringen und du übernimmst mehr Aufgaben hier" Alex brachte diesen Satz fast emotionslos raus. Harry und Marie schauten sich verwundert an. „Nein mit den Arbeiten bleibt alles wie gehabt, nur werde ich mehr Nächte hier verbringen"

Marie schaute Alex eindringlich an „Alex für dich ist hier auch Platz, wir hatten eigentlich gedacht, dass ihr beide mehr Zeit hier verbringt."

„Nein, es wird Zeit, dass auf Killarney einiges geregelter läuft. Charly hat hier genügend Unterstützung und ich will einiges auf Killarney in Angriff nehmen" Marie und Harry schwiegen. „So es wird Zeit, sagt ihr Bitte Charly, dass ich um 14 Uhr hier bin um alles weitere zu besprechen" Alex erhob sich.

„Morgen" Stevie und Joe betraten Arm in Arm die Küche „Ach, sagt jetzt bloß nicht, dass es wieder nichts ist" Stevie lachte „Doch jetzt ist es etwas." Sie lächelte Joe an „Marie krieg dich ein, ja ich bin mit Stevie zusammen. Jetzt ist es Offiziell" Marie umarmte beide „Das wurde auch Zeit" Alex klopfte Joe auf die Schulter und gab Stevie einen Kuss „Glückwunsch. So ich muss jetzt aber los" Alex drehte sich um und ging.

„Ähm, was ist denn los? Warum bleibt Alex nicht zum Frühstück?" Marie zuckte mit den Schultern „Keine Ahnung, aber wie es aussieht, zieht sich Alex auf Killarney zurück. Harry und ich habe gerade unsere Beziehung bekannt….." „Wahnsinn …" Joe umarmte Marie herzlich und boxte Harry in die Seite „ Das wurde aber auch Zeit" Alle lachten.

„So wie es aussieht, fehlt aber noch ein Paar" „Stevie halt dich da raus." Joe sah sie ernst an

„Aber…" Nein! Ich habe mit Charly gesprochen, es wird keine Beziehung zwischen ihr und Alex geben. Für sie ist Alex der Mann von Claire. Also Tabu. Sie hat mir gesagt, dass sie ihn mag, aber nicht als Mann an ihrer Seite" Joe hatte alle der Reihe nach eindringlich angeschaut. Er wusste was sich hier jeder wünschte.

„Morgen zusammen, na was sehe ich denn da" Charly schaute verschmitzt in die Runde „JA, sag es ruhig" Marie lachte „ ICH HABE ES GEWUSST" Sie lief auf Marie und Harry zu und umarmte beide ganz herzlich „Und bei euch ist wohl auch alles klar" Joe war ein Stück Zucker in Charlys Richtung „Vorlautes Gör" Nach und nach füllte sich die Küche, Charly holte Charlotte runter und alles redete durch einander. Jeder freute sich mit den Vieren. Es wurde nach Alex gefragt, aber Harry entschuldigte ihn. Arbeit auf Killarney. Jeder nahm es Harry ab, nur Nick nicht. Er schaute zu Charly. Man merkte ihr nichts an, was war vorgefallen, Alex würde niemals freiwillig seine Zeit lieber auf Killarney verbringen statt mit Charly und Charlotte. Nach und Nach ging jeder seiner Arbeit nach.

Es war wie immer und alle trafen sich zum Mittagessen. Auch Alex war da, Marie hatte ihn auf Killarney angerufen und ihm klargemacht, dass er sie und Harry verletzen würde, wenn er nicht mehr an den gemeinsamen Mahlzeiten teilnehmen würde.

„So, da nun alle zusammen sind, muss ich euch etwas sagen." Alle schauten Charly an „Dev hat angerufen und braucht meine Hilfe. Ich werde für ca. 4 Wochen weg sein" Alex erstarrte

„Oh hat er Schwierigkeiten?" Joe schaute Charly an „Ja, er hat er. Ich weiß es ist kurzfristig, aber er hat erst vor einer Stunde angerufen und ihr wisst, dass ich an dem Projekt beteiligt war. Ich will nicht, dass es scheitert" Marie, Harry und Joe nickten „Ok wie geht's weiter?"

„Das wollte ich mit euch besprechen. Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder nehme ich Charlotte mit und lasse sie bei Frank, oder sie bleibt hier. Bedenkt aber, dass auch meine Aufgaben hier mit erledigt werden müssen"

„Das ist schon OK, es ist für Charlotte besser, wenn sie hier bleibt" Es war Alex, der dieses sagte. Sie konnte gehen, er hatte sie verloren, dass wusste er. Charlotte jedoch würde er nicht auch noch verlieren „Alex überlege es dir gut…"

„Dazu gibt es nichts mehr zu sagen" Alex war unglaublich wütend. Dev – oder Detlev war wie er von Stevie wusste, ein Ex von Charly. Was dachte sie sich, dass er es zulassen würde, dass sie heile Familie mit Dev und Charlotte in Amerika spielen konnte. „Das ist schon OK, wir werden die Arbeiten anders einteilen und Joe kann mehr Aufgaben übernehmen" Stevie sah Charly eindringlich an. Was ist, wenn Charly wieder mit Dev zusammen kam und dann in Amerika blieb. Jeder hatte bedenken, Charly wäre fast schon einmal ganz verschwunden.

„Gut, dann ist alles ja geklärt." Charly konnte die Reaktionen nicht verstehen. Alle hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Die Fröhlichkeit war verschwunden. „Ich gehe packen" Charly erhob sich.

Marie schaute in die Runde „Ich kläre das" darauf hin erhob sie sich und verließ die Küche.

„Verlässt sie uns für immer" Es war Tess, die diesen Satz, den alle dachten, aussprach

Nick schüttelte den Kopf „Das glaube ich nicht, ich war bei dem Telefonat dabei. Er scheint große Schwierigkeiten zu haben. Irgendetwas mit dem Bestand. Ich habe es nicht richtig verstanden" Nick schaute zu Joe „Oh, dann ist alles klar, dann fliegt sie wieder nach Andalusien. Es wurde nur Charly gestattet den Bestand zu regulieren, es müssen bestimmt die Verhandlungen neu geführt werden, damit sich nun Dev um die Sache kümmern kann." Alle seufzten erleichtert auf. „Sie will also nicht weg von uns" Alex hätte Tess am liebsten umarmt. Sie nahm es ihm ab zu Fragen. Bei Tess war es unverfänglich, er hätte sich nicht so beherrschen können. „Nein, sicher nicht! Dev ist ihr bester Freund! Wenn sie gebraucht wird, dann ist sie sofort zur Stelle" Joe zwinkerte in die Runde „Dev ist seit 3 Monaten verheiratet! Er ist mit Sam zusammen" Stevie lachte „MAN warum sagst du das denn nicht sofort" Sie boxte Joe in die Seite „PUH" Marie kam wieder in die Küche „Alles geklärt. Es ist keine Ausrede. Sie läuft nicht weg" Harry sah sie fragend an „Charly war schon immer ein unruhiger Geist. Oft war sie nur für kurze Zeit zu Hause, um dann wieder auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Sie sucht immer das Abendteuer. Aber jetzt nicht mehr. Sie sagt Drovers ist ihr Zuhause und sie würde nur einem Freund helfen" Jetzt verstand Meg, warum alle so angespannt waren. „Ah, dann war das auch der Grund, warum Harry damals Charly nicht erreichen konnte" „Ja, sie war wieder auf Tour"

Alle hielten inne, als sie ein lautes Gebrüll hörten. Es war Charlotte und man hörte Charly beruhigende Stimme. Charlotte kam in die Küche gerannt und lief direkt auf Alex zu. Weinend kuschelte sie sich an Alex. Kurz darauf betrat Charly die Küche „Charlotte…" sie kniete sich vor Alex hin und streichelte über Charlottes Rücken „Charlotte es ist nur für kurze Zeit" Ich will mit" Charly seufzte leise auf und schaute Alex bittend an „Süsse, das geht nicht." Alex hob Charlotte leicht an „Hey und mich willst du alleine lassen" Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf „Wir gehen mit" alle mussten schmunzeln „Endlich bekommt du alles zurück" Marie konnte sich den Satz nicht verkneifen

„Danke Marie" auch Charly musste grinsen, wie oft hatte sie Marie eine Szene gemacht.

„Charlotte bitte, es geht um einen Freund und er braucht Hilfe. Du passt auf Alex auf und ich beeile mich." „NEIN, ich will mit" Charly stand auf „Jetzt reicht es, es ist nicht zu ändern, auch wenn du noch so sehr bockst." Charly nahm Charlotte von Alex Schoß und ging mit ihr raus. Nun hörte man wie Charly streng mit Charlotte sprach.

„Oho, da bekommen wir aber ein bockiges Kind" Aber es sollte nicht so kommen, als Charly und Charlotte wieder in die Küche kamen, war Charlotte friedlich.

„So es tut mir leid, aber ich fliege schon in einer Stunde. Ich habe mir eine Maschine gemietet und fliege selber nach Andalusien." Für ihre Familie war es nichts besonderes, aber Alex machte sich sorgen. „meinst du nicht, dass es ein zu langer Flug wird" Er wusste ja, dass Charly nicht viel geschlafen hatte. Sie hatten sich die ganze Nacht geliebt. „Es geht schon, dass ist nicht mein erster Langstreckenflug" Er wollte noch mehr sagen „Wie sieht es aus, sind auch Sandy und Frank da?" Marie wollte noch mehr Einzelheiten „Ja, ich will Sandy vorschlagen. Sie hat ein gutes Auge und es wird einfacher sein, wenn ich sie vorschlage. Jedermann vertraut Sandy sofort" „Charly ich würde gerne mitkommen" Alle schauten Stevie überrascht an. Charly hielt ihren Blick stand „Meinst du nicht, dass es besser wäre hier zu bleiben?" „Nur noch einmal!" „Ok meintet wegen, schafft ihr es, wenn auch Stevie mitkommt" Joe sah Stevie an „Ja, ich schaff das schon" Stevie beugte sich zu Joe rüber und küsste ihn leicht auf den Mund.

Meg, Jodi, Nick, Tess und Kate hatten alles schweigend verfolgt. Sie wussten nicht was hier vorging. Die Runde löste sich auf und Stevie ging packen.

Alex war Charly unauffällig nach oben gefolgt. „warum gehst du jetzt?" „Alex es geht um einen Freund, wenn ich nicht gehe, dann verliert er alles, was wir aufgebaut haben" Alex konnte sich nicht beherrschen und ging zu Charly. Er nahm sie fest in den Arm „Versprich mir, dass du zurück kommst" Charly rückte von ihm ab „Alex es ist nur für kurze Zeit. Ich habe nicht vor davon zu laufen" Er sah ihr tief in die Augen „Es sah so aus"

„Nein, wir hatten das schon geklärt. Es wird keine Wiederholung geben. Hier ist mein Zuhause und du bist ein Freund. Der Mann meiner Schwester und der Vater von Charlotte. Du wirst immer ein Bestandteil meines Lebens sein" Alex lies sie los. Das war das Aus. Er fühlte wie Herz schwer wurde. Das ist er also, der Mann ihrer Schwester und der „Vater" von Charlotte. Ein Mann für eine Nacht. „ Ich habe verstanden" Alex drehte sich um. Charly seufze erleichtert auf und drehte sich um, als sie fühlte wie Alex sie wieder umarmte. Sie drehte sich um und fühlte auch schon Alex Lippen auf den ihren. Es war ein wilder, verzweifelter Kuss. Charly wusste nicht wie ihr geschah. Instinktiv erwiderte sie den Kuss. Nur noch einmal. So abrupt wie der Kuss begonnen hatte so hörte er auch auf. Charly konnte nicht reagieren. Alex war schon weg.

Sie hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie Zuschauer hatten. Marie, Joe und Stevie hatten den Kuss gesehen. Sei schauten sich an. Keiner der Beiden bemerkte sie. Alex lief blind an ihnen vorbei und Charly setzte sich geschockt auf das Bett. Joe zog Marie und Stevie in Maries Zimmer.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass ihr Charly auf den Kuss ansprecht! IST DAS KLAR" So bestimmt erlebte man Joe selten. Marie schaute ihn an „Was hat sie gesagt?" „Nichts, sie sagte nur, dass sie einen Fehler begangen hat und etwas angefangen hat, dass keine Zukunft hat"

„Liebt sie ihn" Stevie schaute Joe fragend an „Ich habe keine Ahnung" er schüttelte den Kopf

„Nein, dass ist nicht richtig. Ich habe sie zusammen gesehen. Ja sie liebt ihn, aber sie wird es zu keiner Beziehung kommen lassen. Für sie ist Alex Claires Mann" Marie nickte „So habe ich mir das gedacht. Lassen wir es auf sich beruhen" traurig sahen sich die Drei an. Stevie dachte an Alex und Marie und Joe an Charly.

„Stevie" Charly rief ungeduldig nach Stevie und die drei gingen nach unten. Es wurde ein hektischer Abschied und schon fuhr Joe die Mädels zum Flughaben. Alle gingen ihrer Arbeit nach und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Ein Tag reihte sich an den Anderen. Es kamen nur spärliche Informationen aus Andalusien, da die Verbindung sehr schlecht war. Alles was sie wussten, war, dass Stevie und Charly in die Berge geritten waren. Seit einer Woche hatten sie nichts mehr gehört und alle wurden nervös.

„JOE" Joe sprach gerade mit Alex über die Trainingsergebnisse. „Ja Marie?" „komm schnell, Charly ist verschwunden" Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen, als Alex und Joe los rannten. „Was und was ist mit Stevie?" Marie schluckte „Sie haben sich getrennt. Stevie ist mit Sandy geritten Charly hat eine andere Route genommen. Dev hat gerade angerufen. Es scheint mit einigen Gruppen Ärger zu geben. Charly wollte es Regeln." Alex fühlte wie er erstarrte. Er hätte sie nie gehen lassen dürfen. „Was sagt Dev?" „Die letzte Nachricht von Charly war, dass er ihr eine Woche Zeit geben soll, dass haben sie gemacht. Sie ist nun seit 2 Tagen überfällig"

Joe wurde blass. Seine Schwester hielt immer die Termine ein. „Ich fliege runter" „Nein, du weißt nicht wo sie ist, was willst du tun. Dev hat Stevie, Sandy und Sam in ein Flugzeug gesteckt. Sie sind auf den Weg nach Drovers." Joe wollte gerade etwas erwidern „Joe du weißt, dass du nichts tun kannst. Dev regelt das schon" Alex hatte alles schweigend verfolgt. Sie war weg. Er drehte sich um und ging. Marie und Joe sahen ihm hinterher. Man hatte das Gefühl, als wäre kein Leben in Alex. „Joe geh ihm nach. Ich hole die Mädels vom Flughaben ab."

Joe folgte Alex in den Stall. Er saß auf einem Heuballen und war in sich zusammen gesackt. „Alex.." „Ich hätte sie nie gehen lassen dürfen. Es ist meine Schuld, hätte ich sie nicht bedrängt, dann wäre sie noch hier.." „Nein Alex, dass ist Charly. Du kennst sie nicht so gut, sie wäre so oder so geflogen. Sobald sie gebraucht wird, ist sie da." Joe setzte sich neben Alex und legte seinen Arm um Alex Schultern. „Alex, ich weiß du liebst sie. Sie wird wieder kommen. Wenn etwas Schlimmes passiert wäre, dann hätten wir beide es gespürt!" Alex sah ihn an. „Wenn dem Menschen, der alles für einen ist etwas passiert, dann fühlt man es hier" Joe zeigte auf sein Herz. Alex nickte, ja bei Claire hatte er es sofort gespürt. „Woher weißt du es?"

Joe musste lächeln „Alex wir sind doch nicht blind. Es war auch hilfreich, dass Stevie und ich euch auf der Veranda gesehen haben" Nun breitete sich ein breites Grinsen auf Joe´s Gesicht aus. Auch Alex musste grinsen. „SO" Alex zog eine Augenbraue hoch „ich frage lieber nicht weiter nach" er wurde wieder ernst „Aber es ist vorbei, bevor es angefangen hat. Sie will keine Beziehung" Joe sah ihn an. „Ich sollte es nicht sagen, aber bau auf eure Leidenschaft. Es ist ein Anfang. Gib nicht auf" nachdenklich sah Alex Joe an. Joe klopfte Alex auf die Schultern und ging.

Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Es war kein unangenehmes Schweigen, obwohl niemand wusste, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Alex war der Schweigsamste. Vor seinen Augen hatte er noch die Ankunft von Sandy, Stevie und Sam. Es war ein sonderbares Gefühl, als Marie mit Sandy, Stevie und Sam auf Drovers eintrafen. Joe und Stevie fielen sich in die Arme. Man hatte das Gefühl, Joe wollte Stevie nicht mehr los lassen. Bei der Familie musste er sich einiges anhören und man Lachte.

Jeder hatte ihn herzlich begrüßt. Er sah zu Sandy und Sam, sie waren zwei starke Frauen und doch wenn man sie ansah, konnte man es kaum glauben, dass sie Wildpferde zuritten. Sie waren so klein wie Tess und zierlich. Er spürte wie Sandy ihn über den Arm strich. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Charly packt das. Sie übersteht jedes Abendteuer" Sie beugte sich zu Alex und umarmte ihn. Alex drückte sie kurz. „Sandy das petze ich, warte nur ab, wenn Frank das erfährt, dass du dich an Alex ranmachst" Joe lachte. Auch Alex musste schmunzeln. In dieser Familie zog jeder jeden auf. „Na wer lässt auch seine hübsche Frau zu so einem Kerl wie mich" Alex beugte sich zu Sandy und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sandy lachte und streckte Joe die Zunge raus. „Schluss jetzt, bevor ihr anfangt euch einzuschießen." Marie sprach ein Machtwort.

Sonst war es immer Marie, die für Stimmung sorgte, aber jetzt vertrug sie es nicht. Charly war in Gefahr, sie spürte es. Es ging ihr nicht gut. Ein Wagen fuhr vor. Es war Terry. „Nabend, tut mir leid, aber ich habe eine Nachricht von Charly." Alle schauten erstaunt zu Terry „Wie eine Nachricht von Charly?" Marie ging auf Terry zu und sah ihn ernst an. „Sie hat mir eine Nachricht geschickt, sie konnte Dev nicht erreichen. Sie wird noch eine Woche brauchen. Es ist nicht alles so gelaufen, wie sie es sich gedacht hat." Alle schauten geschockt zu Terry. „Wie…. Was heißt das?" Das Telefon klingelte und Marie rannte ins Haus

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie kam wieder raus „Das war Dev. Charly ist nicht bei den Andrades angekommen. Er hat versucht sie über Funk zu erreichen, aber ihr Gespräch wurde unterbrochen. Charly ist in Gefahr" Harry nahm sie in den Arm. Es gab nur wenige Augenblicke in denen Marie ihre Sorge um Charly zeigte. Jetzt aber konnte sie nicht mehr.

„Es sind die radikalen Naturschützer, die Charly abgefangen haben." Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. „Wir müssen warten" Terry sah die bestürzten Gesichter. „Es geht ihr gut, ich habe vor einer Stunde eine Nachricht erhalten. Gebt ihr Zeit und habt Vertrauen" Terry verstand das alles nicht. „Terry rede keinen Unsinn, Charly ist in Gefahr." Terry wurde ärgerlich „Charly scheint es nicht so zu sehen. Sie sagte es ist alles OK und ich soll euch beruhigen" Terry und Harry sahen sich an. „Harry?" Harry nickte „habt vertrauen, Charly hat sich gemeldet. Sie wird es schaffen"

Marie wurde wütend „Ja für Charly ist es wieder nur ein Abendteuer. Etwas das man übersteht. Das wir immer voller Sorge auf sie warten ist ihr gar nicht bewusst." Sie brach ab.

Joe stand auf und nahm Marie in den Arm. „Es ist gut. Schhhhhhh." Keiner der Anwesenden wusste, wie oft sie schon Angst um Charly hatten. Keiner wusste, auf was für Abendteuer sich Charly immer ein lies. Wie oft sie nur knapp an einer Katastrophe vorbei gekommen ist. Auch Joe bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Sandy hatte es schon einige Male erlebt und konnte es nachvollziehen.

„Es hilft nichts. Wir können uns anschreien, aber davon wird Charly auch nicht früher hier sein." Stevie blickte Marie fest an. „Schon gut. Ich geh rein." Marie ging ins Haus. Alex folgte ihr. Er nahm sie in den Arm und lies sie erzählen. Je mehr sie erzählt, desto mehr verstand Alex Marie. Marie liebte Charly wie ein eigenes Kind. Wie es aussieht ist Charly eine Abenteuerin. Ein Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, als er daran dachte wie oft Charly nur knapp mit dem Leben davon gekommen ist. „Warum macht sie das?" Marie blickte zu Alex hoch. „Prue sagte immer, dass sie sich etwas beweisen will. Sie hat es nie gezeigt, aber das Jack keinen Kontakt zu ihr wollte, hat sie tief verletzt." Alex schwieg. Seine starke Charly. Was versuchte sie zu beweisen. „Es wird alles gut. Ich fühle es." Marie sah ihn an „Sie wird dir weh tun. Geh bevor du es nicht mehr kannst" Alex Blick verlor sich „Es ist zu spät. Ich habe Claire geliebt, aber das was ich für Charly empfinde ist viel stärker. Es ist als wäre sie ein Teil von mir. Sie zu verlassen ist als wenn man mir mein Herz rausreißt. Egal wie es weiter geht. Hauptsache sie ist in meiner Nähe. Egal wie" Marie sah wie sich seine Augen sich verdunkelten. Ja er war verloren. Auch er liebte Charly so bedingungslos wie sie.

Sie nahmen auf dem Sofa platz und schwiegen. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

Es war drei Tage später, als endlich die erlösende Nachricht kam. Sie wurde wieder von Terry überbracht. Keiner wusste, warum Charly ausgerechnet immer Terry anrief. Aber es war ihnen egal. Sie war bei den Andrades angekommen. Joe wollte sofort zu Charly fliegen, aber Terry hielt ihn davon ab. Charly wollte nur noch die Verhandlungen führen und kommt dann direkt nach Drovers. Alle waren erleichtert nur Joe und Marie wurden wütend. Typisch Charly. Sie machten sich sorgen und Charly machte weiter als wäre nichts geschehen. Alex nahm alles wie in Trance wahr. Es hatte ihn tief verletzt. Er konnte Joe und Marie verstehen. Konnte sie nicht verstehen, dass andere vor Sorge fast umkamen. Das man sie so schnell wie möglich in den Arm nehmen wollte.

Die Tage vergingen schleppend. Es wurde ruhiger auf Drovers, nur wenn Charlotte in der Nähe war bemühte man sich fröhlich zu sein. Zu tief saß der Schock. Noch zwei Tage und Charly kommt nach Hause. Alex nahm sich vor dann nicht auf Drovers zu sein. Er konnte es nicht. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit umgehen sollte. Am liebsten würde er Charly schütteln bis sie zur Besinnung kommt und dann wollte er sie einfach nur in den Arm nehmen. Alex sprach mit keinem. Er distanzierte sich von allen. Alex erhob sich, er musste zu Joe. Sie wollten die nächsten Trainingseinheiten besprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir leid" Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Charly angekommen war. Sie umarmte Joe von hinten. Langsam drehte sich Joe um und nahm seine Schwester fest in den Arm. „Ich wollte euch nicht warten lassen. Ehrlich. Ich habe mich .." Sie konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Alex beobachtet alles mit bangen Herzen. War sie in Ordnung. Sie sah so abgespannt aus. Joe lies sie los „Charly – Es ist gut. Warum bist du so schnell wieder zurück?" „Ich weiß doch, was für Sorgen ihr euch macht. Ich wollte nur keine falschen Hoffnungen wecken, darum habe ich eine Woche gesagt. Es war einfacher für mich mit Terry zu sprechen. Ich weiß doch wie ihr leidet" Sie umarmte ihn wieder fest und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange „Ach Charly" Joe wollte sie nicht mehr los lassen. „Es tut so gut dich wohlbehalten wieder hier zu haben" langsam lösten sich die Geschwister von einander. „Warst du schon bei Marie?" Nein ich habe sie im Haus nicht gefunden" „Dann wird sie am Fluss sein, ich hol dir ein Pferd" Joe ging zum Stall, er wollte Alex die Gelegenheit geben Charly ohne Zuschauer zu Begrüßen.

Charly stand einfach nur da und sah ihren Bruder hinterher. Was soll sie sagen? Wie soll sie sich verhalten? Bevor sie noch reagieren konnte fühlte sie zwei starke Arme um sich „Tu mir das nie wieder an" schon fühlte sie seine Lippen. Verzweifelt. Suchend. Zärtlich. Charly spürte seine Zerrissenheit, sein Sorge und seine Ängste. Zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst wie sehr die Ungewissheit, den Menschen, die sie lieben zusetzt. Sicher sie hatte immer um deren Ängste gewusst, aber so wie jetzt hatte sie es nie direkt gespürt. Es war, als würden Alex Ängste sich auf sie übertragen. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss und legte all ihre Zärtlichkeit rein. Sie versuchte ihn zu beruhigen.

Langsam ließen sie voneinander ab. „Alex es tut mir leid. Ich war vorsichtig und ich bin so schnell wie möglich nach Hause gekommen. Ich gehe so ein Risiko nie wieder ein. Ich habe jetzt zu viel zu verlieren" Sie umarmte ihn fest. Er spürte ihre Zärtlichkeit. Er ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück „Bist du in Ordnung?"

„Ja, es geht mir gut" sanft strich sie über seinen Arm. Er schaute ihr tief in die Augen und sah ihre Zärtlichkeit, langsam beruhigte er sich.

Es war ein schöner Abend. Alle saßen beieinander und waren ausgelassen. Erst nach dem letzten Abenteuer hatte Charly gemerkt, was sie ihrer Familie die ganzen Jahre angetan hatte. Sie hatte ein langes Gespräch mit Marie geführt, aber die Person, die es ihr wirklich bewusst gemacht hatte war Alex. Sie hatte seine Ängste gespürt. Es waren nicht nur Worte gewesen. Sie fühlte seinen Schmerz. Schon in Andalusien hatte sie seine Ängste gespürt, aber das war nichts gegen das Gefühl, als sie in seinen Armen lag.

Nach und Nach verabschiedeten sich alle. Zum Schluss blieben nur noch Alex und Charly übrig. „So wie es aussieht, haben wir wieder Aufräumdienst" Charly lächelte ihm zu. „und wie immer wirst du mich weg schicken" Alex sah sie ernst an „Alex es hat keine Zukunft, es wird kein WIR geben" Charly wusste, dass sie die Fronten klären musste. Es geht nicht so weiter. „Nein es scheint kein WIR zu geben. Aber es scheint als wäre unsere Leidenschaft viel stärker als unsere Vernunft" Alex hatte sich erhoben und Charly zu sich hoch gezogen. Sanft strichen seine Lippen über ihre Stirn, Wangen und dann über ihre Lippen. Er verweilte dort und begann sie zärtlich zu Küssen. Seine Arme schlossen sich fester um sie und seine Hände wanderten unter ihre Bluse. Er musste sie einfach fühlen. Charly gab nach, es fühlte sich so richtig an, nur noch einmal. Alex unterbrach den Kuss. „Lass uns nach oben gehen" Bevor Charly regieren konnte hatte er sie hoch gehoben. Immer wieder küssend trug er sie langsam nach oben. „Lass uns jetzt alles vergessen" Charly schmiegte sich an Alex „Nur noch eine Nacht"

Alex musste grinsen, wenn Charly wüsste. Er hatte sich entschlossen auf Joe zu hören. Charly wollte keine Beziehung, also würde er die Leidenschaft füreinander ausnutzen.

Fortsetzung folgt….


	12. Die Aussprache

Part 12

Es war als hätte das Abendteuer von Charly vieles verändert. Man sah Tess oft in der Nähe von Charly. Jeder hoffte, dass sie sich annäherten, aber die Situation zwischen den Beiden veränderte sich nicht.

Zwei Wochen nach der Rückkehr von Charly fand Jodi Tess weinend an Tess Lieblingsbaum

„Tess - Was ist los?" Jodi nahm Tess in den Arm. „Es hat keinen Sinn, ich bemühe mich, aber Charly blockt alles ab. Ja sie ist freundlich, aber sie lässt mich nicht an sie ran"

Jodi strich ihr sanft über den Rücken „Ich weiß, so ist es auch bei mir und Ma. Wir haben unsere Chance verspielt" Jodi wusste nicht, was sie noch sagen sollte. Schweigend saßen sie noch einige Zeit zusammen.

Nick hatte Tess von weiten gesehen. Er wusste was seine Frau bedrückte, er war sich bewusst, dass Charly nur zu Meg, Jodi und Tess distanziert war. Wenn es so weiter geht, dann würde Tess daran zerbrechen.

„Hallo Charly" lächelnd kam Charly auf Nick zu „Hallo, na wie ist es. Alles klar. Ich will gerade eine Pause machen, setz dich zu mir" sie lachte ihn an „Ich teile auch mein Brot mit dir" Nick grinste „Welch eine Ehre" Nick stieg vom Pferd und sie setzten sich vor dem Stall aufs Stroh. „Charly wir müssen reden. Ich weiß, dass Meg, Tess und Jodi dich verletzt haben." Nick sah wie sich Charly Mine verschloss „Charly, so geht es nicht weiter. Schaff klare Fronten. Entweder du sprichst dich mit ihnen aus und verzeihst ihnen. Oder wir müssen uns zurückziehen. Tess geht daran kaputt." Es sah, dass Charly dicht machte. Ihr abweisendes Gesicht sprach Bände.

Nick nahm Charly in den Arm „Charly ich weiß mittlerweile wie sehr Tess dich verletzt hat. Es tut mir leid" er drückte sie an sich „Ehrlich! Aber bitte, denk über meine Worte nach" Charly sah ihn an. Nick hatte zwar für Tess ein gutes Wort eingelegt, aber sie dabei nicht vergessen.

Charly gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange „Danke. Ich werde es versuchen." Charly schaute ihn ernst an „Weißt du wie es war von allem ausgeschlossen zu werden. Ihr wart eine Einheit und habt mich im Regen stehen lassen. Niemand, außer Harry und Terry, hat mich getröstet, dass Claire tot war. Es hat so wehgetan. Ohne Harry und Terry wäre ich postwendend wieder gegangen."

Nick wurde bewusst wie sehr Charly gelitten haben musste. Es war nicht nur der Ausschluss aus der Familie gewesen. Es stimmte, keiner hatte sie in den Arm genommen. Auch sie hatte Claire verloren und zwar nicht an Claires Todestag, sondern in dem Moment in dem sie es erfahren hatte. Also kurz vor ihrer Ankunft auf Drovers. Sie hatten schon ihre Zeit der Trauer und des Abschiedes, aber für Charly hatte sie gerade erst begonnen. Dazu kam dann noch die Ablehnung durch die Familie.

„Oh Charly" Nick nahm sie fest in den Arm und wiegte sie hin und her. Charly fing an zu weinen. Bisher hat niemand außer Harry und Terry mit ihr über den Tod von Claire gesprochen. Nick fing leise an zu erzählen. Charly immer noch im Arm haltend. So erfuhr Charly endlich von den letzten Tagen von Claire. Alles war Harry ihr nicht erzählen konnte. Ihre Freude über die Liebe zu Alex. Das Leben von Alex und Claire. Die Fröhlichkeit und auch wie abrupt sie geendet hat. Er erzählte ihr von der Fahrt und wie Tess mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Schwester abstürzte. Die Verzweiflung, die alle durchlebten und von der Trauerfeier.

Jodi und Tess kamen auf den Hof und sahen Nick mit Charly. Beide sahen sich erschrocken an „warum weint Charly und warum liegt sie bei Nick in den Armen" Tess war geschockt. Was war nun wieder geschehen. Jodi und Tess stiegen vom Pferd. Jodi war als erste bei Charly und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken „Charly was ist los" Sie sah fragend zu Nick. Charly weinte noch immer. „Niemand hat ihr je von den letzten Tagen von Claire erzählt. Wir haben vergessen, dass sie für Claire gerade erst gestorben ist, als sie bei uns ankam." Jodi schaute ihn entgeistert an. „Oh mein Gott" Sie umarmte Charly und Nick. Tess stand mit Tränen in den Augen vor Charly. Was hatte sie getan. Sie hatte vergessen, dass auch Charly Claire geliebt hat. Sie hatte Charly immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen. Es war an einem Nachmittag gewesen, als Charly in Claires Zimmer war. Tess war gekommen und hatte Charly das Bild, auf dem sie und Claire Arm im Arm auf der Veranda standen, weggenommen. Sie wollte lieber nicht an die Worte denken, die sie Charly an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

Nick sah seine Frau an und wusste, sie hatte ihm nicht alles erzählt. Was war noch alles zwischen Tess und Charly vorgefallen. Tess kniete sich vor Charly „Charly es tut mir leid. Ich … nein keine Entschuldigung. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten. Ich habe dich so oft verletzt. Bitte lass mich es wieder gut machen." Sie strich ihr sanft übers Bein „Lass uns von vorne Anfangen" Charly schaute auf „Ich…"

„Charly gibt ihr .. ihnen eine Chance" Niemand hatte bemerkt, dass Harry zu ihnen gestoßen ist. Charly stand auf und lief zu Harry. Er nahm sie in den Arm. Nick sah die Beiden an. So viel Liebe hatte er nie von Harry erfahren. Sicher jetzt war sein Verhältnis gut. Jetzt zeigte Harry auch wie sehr er Alex und ihn liebte. Das war der Verdienst von Charly und doch – Harrys Liebe zu Charly war etwas ganz anderes. „Charly" sanft hob Harry ihren Kopf. „Schau mich an" Charly schüttelte den Kopf „Bitte Charly. Sieh nur, wie es jetzt zwischen Alex, Nick und mir ist. Auch sie haben mir verziehen. Sie grollen dir nicht, obwohl sie sehen, dass du immer meine Liebe hattest. Etwas das ich ihnen nie zeigen konnte. Sie habe mir und dir verziehen." Charly schaute ihn verwundert an. Ihr Blick wanderte zu Nick. Auch Nick war erstaunt über die ehrlichen Worte von Harry. Nick nickte bedächtig. „Es tat am Anfang schon sehr weh, wie bedingungslos Harry dich liebte. Aber durch dich haben wir zueinander gefunden." Charly begann langsam zu verstehen. Sie schluckte. „Ich versuche es. Lasst mir Zeit." Harry umarmte sie „Aber klar doch. Wir wissen ja, dass dein stures Köpfen immer wesentlich mehr Zeit." Charly kicherte „Hey"

Auch die anderen mussten schmunzeln, dass war typisch für das Verhältnis von Charly und Harry. Es zeigte Nick wieder, wie stark die Bindung zwischen Harry und Charly war. Es war die Vergangenheit, die Gegenwart und die Zukunft die sie verband. Er hatte es in Harry und Charlys Blick gesehen. Er liebte sie wie eine eigene Tochter. Wahrscheinlich hat ihn damals das kleine stolze Mädchen einfach überrannt. Bestimmt hat auch die Ablehnung von Jack eine Rolle gespielt, die Harry dazu bewogen hat, für das kleine Mädchen der Beschützer zu sein. Er erinnerte ihn an die Gespräche von Harry und Charly. Oft waren es nur kleine Fragmente. Immer wieder waren es kleine Geschichten. Während Nick über die Situation weiter nachdachte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass Harry Prue geliebt haben musste. Für Harry war Charly ein bisschen Prue.

Nick stand auf „lasst uns einfach einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen" Er nahm Tess und Jodi in den Arm und gab beiden einen Kuss auf den Kopf. Aus der Ferne sah es wieder nach zwei Parteien aus. So empfanden es Marie, Joe und Stevie.

„Irgendetwas muss getan werden. So kann es nicht weitergehen" Joe und Stevie nickten.

„Das wird nichts bringen, ich glaube wir haben Charly zu sehr verletzt" Sie drehen sich um und sahen Meg im Türrahmen stehen. „Doch Meg, Charly ist stur, aber nicht unversöhnlich. Geh zu ihr und sage ihr offen und ehrlich warum du so warst" Marie sah sie eindringlich an. Meg hatte ihr erzählt was vorgefallen war. „ich habe es schon so oft versucht, aber wenn Charly mich so abweisend ansieht, dann verliere ich den Mut" Stevie grinste „Das ist Charlys Masche, mach ein abweisendes Gesicht und niemand traut sich etwas zu sagen" Joe nickte „Damit kommt sie bei allen durch, nur bei Marie nicht" Marie lachte „Naja nicht immer."

Stevie ging zu Meg und nahm sie in den Arm „Charly hat ein großes Herz. Sie will keine Entschuldigung. Alles was sie will ist Ehrlichkeit und Toleranz" Meg ging nachdenklich ins

Haus zurück.

Entgegen den Befürchtungen von Marie, Joe und Stevie wurde das Verhältnis zwischen Meg,Tess, Jodi und Charly etwas besser. Charly bemühte sich, dass konnte jeder sehen. Was die anderen jedoch nicht mitbekamen, war wie sehr sich das Verhältnis zwischen Alex und Charly veränderte. Alex machte seine Drohung war und lies keine Gelegenheit aus Charly zu berühren. Oft genug endete es im Stall.

Einige Wochen waren vergangen Alex und Charly trainierten die Einjährigen zusammen.

„Charly lass es gut sein, er hat für Heute genug trainiert." Charly schaute unwillig in Alex Richtung

„Nur noch eine halbe Stunde" „Nein jetzt ist Schluss" Er ging zu Charly rüber und nahm ihr die Zügel aus den Händen. „Alex" Alex gab nicht nach, er wusste, dass Charly sich beschäftigen wollte. Sie waren alleine auf dem Hof, alle anderen waren in der Stadt einkaufen. Charly gab nach und sie brachten die Pferde auf die Koppel. Alex sah seine Chance. „Komm lass uns zum Fluss reiten" er nahm Charly Hand und zog sie zu ihren Pferden. Es gab nichts was Charly lieber tat als Reiten. Kaum auf ihrem Pferd preschte Charly los. Sie lachte „Na alter Mann kannst du mir folgen" Alex musste lachen, er liebte diese Momente noch mehr als ihre zärtlichen Stunden. Sie ritten um die Wette. In diesen Momenten war Charly ganz gelöst. Alex wollte sie immer so sehen. Charly kam als erste am Fluss an und lies sich ins Gras fallen „Gewonnen" rief sie lachend.

Alex sah auf Charly runter „Hey Cowgirl wir sind wohl etwas übermütig" er zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Etwas Abkühlung würde dir gut tun" kaum hatte er es aus gesprochen als Charly hoch schellte und weglief. Lachend rannte sie um den Baum und versteckte sich. Langsam folgte ihr Alex. Charly wusste, dass sie geliefert war, aber Aufgeben ist nicht ihr Fall. Sie täuschte eine Rechtsdrehung an und lief nach Links. Alex rannte hinter ihr her. Beide waren so miteinander beschäftigt, dass sie nicht bemerkten, dass sie Zuschauer hatten. Tess und Nick waren nicht mitgefahren und hatten sich auch am Fluss niedergelassen. Sie beobachten wie Alex Charly zu fassen bekam. Beide ließen sich fallen und rollen etwas über den Rasen. Aus dieser Kabbelei wurde wie immer mehr. Sie begannen sich zu Küssen und ihre Hände suchten den Weg unter die Kleidung.

„Sag mir, dass ich mich täusche?" Nick lachte „Also was meinst du denn zu sehen?" Tess lachte „Also für mich sieht es wie ein Flirt aus" Nick grinste breit „Also für mich wie ein Liebesspiel. Du scheinst einiges vergessen zu haben – ich frische dein Gedächtnis gerne auf" Nick schnappte sich Tess und begann sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Für einige Minuten lies Tess sich ablenken, bevor sie Nick von sich schob „OH ich verstehe, dass war mir doch fast entfallen" sie gab ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss, wurde dann aber ernst. „Meinst du zwischen den Beiden entwickelt sich etwas" Auch Nick wurde ernst „Alex liebt sie und das schon lange. Aber wie es aussieht, will Charly keine Beziehung" Tess schaute zu den Beiden rüber „oder sie hat nur vor unser Reaktion Angst." Nick sah sie nachdenklich an „daran habe ich auch schon gedacht. Es ist bestimmt nicht einfach, sich in den „Mann" der Schwester zu verlieben" Tess nickte „Und wir haben es bestimmt auch noch verschlimmert. Schließlich haben wir ihr klar gemacht, dass wir sie nicht in unserer Familie haben wollen" Nick legte den Kopf zur Seite „OK schon gut, nicht wir ICH" Nick musste lachen „Genau DU"

„OH Nick, was machen wir denn nun" Nick nahm sie in den Arm „Nichts, hoffen wir, dass sich alles zum Guten wendet. Versuchen wir einfach Stück für Stück Charly in unserer Familie aufzunehmen" Tess schmiegte sich an Nick „Ich liebe dich"

Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses war Alex damit beschäftigt Charly zu verführen. Jedes Mal wenn sie sich berührten vergaßen sie alles um sich herum. Er konnte sicher sein, dass Charly auf seine Berührungen reagiert. Aber er wollte mehr. Langsam wanderten seine Hände an ihre Beine entlang. Charly knöpfte sein Hemd auf und liebkoste seine Brust. Alex hielt ihre Hände fest. „Charly – wir können nicht, ich habe nichts dabei…" Charly lies sich nicht aufhalten. „Charly.." Alex stöhnte auf, Charlys Hände wanderten immer weiter runter und Alex verlor die Beherrschung. Nach und nach streiften sie sich die Kleidungsstücke ab. Für Charly gab es kein zurück, sie forderte Alex heraus. „Charly .. „ Charly lies sich nicht aufhalten ihre Lippen wanderten über seine Brust und weiter runter. Nun gab es auch für Alex kein zurück mehr. Er hielt ihre Hände über den Kopf fest und drang in sie ein. Es war ein Geben und Nehmen. In diesen Momenten wusste Alex, dass Charly ihn liebte. Sie sahen sich in die Augen während sie sich liebten. Alle Emotionen spiegelten sich in ihren Augen wieder. Je länger sie zusammen waren, desto schöner und intensiver wurde es. Zusammen, welch ein schönes Wort. Alex hielt Charly in seinen Armen. Er liebte die Momente nach ihrem Liebesspiel. „Charly wir sollten solche Risiken nicht eingehen." Charly richtete sich auf „Ja ich weiß, es tut mir leid" Sie sah ihn an und ihr Blick wurde nachdenklich „wir müssen ganz damit aufhören. Es.." Alex zog sie zu sich runter und küsste sie leidenschaftlich „Das willst du aufgeben" außer Atem schauter er sie an. Charly versteckte ihr Gesicht an seinen Hals „Alex wohin soll das führen. Willst du nicht irgendwann eine Beziehung und auch Kinder" Alex schluckte, was sollte er antworten. Ja das wollte er. Mit Charly „Charly, ich will dich. Egal wie." So ehrlich war Alex noch nie zu ihr gewesen „Ich will dir nicht weh tun, es wird nie mehr werden" Alex wollte nichts mehr hören und machte das, von dem er wusste, dass sie dabei ihre Gefühle nicht verstecken konnte.

Nick und Tess konnten nicht weg, ohne dass die Beiden sie bemerkten. So warteten sie ab. „Nick, wenn das so weitergeht, dann sind wir Morgen noch hier" Nick grinste „Tess sie haben nicht viele Möglichkeiten. Es wird bald Dunkel und sie werden gehen." Nick küsste Tess. „Wir können ja auch ein bisschen spielen" Nun waren beide Paare in ihrer Welt versunken.

Nach und nach wurde das Verhältnis zwischen allen besser. Es war Harry, der Charly immer wieder zuredete. Tess, Jodi und Meg waren Harry so dankbar. Durch Harry wurde Charly nachgiebiger und was Harry nicht schaffte, dass schaffte Marie und Joe. Es verstrich Woche um Woche und die Bande zwischen den Bewohnern immer fester wurde.

Nach und nach füllte sich die Küche. Es war eine feste Sitzordnung entstanden. Alex saß jetzt immer neben Charly. Jeder beobachte wie Alex immer wieder Charly verstohlen berührte. Entgegen dem normalen Verhalten der Familie gab es keine Neckerei. Joe und Stevie strahlten sich an. Joe räusperte sich „also wir müssen euch etwa sagen" Joe und Stevie strahlten sich an. Jeder in der Runde ahnte was kommen wird.

„Stevie hat Ja gesagt, wir werden heiraten" Alles strahlte bevor jedoch irgendjemand reagieren konnte „und wir bekommen ein Baby" Nun gab es kein halten mehr. Jeder lag sich in den Armen. Es dauerte eine weile, bis sich alle wieder beruhigten „Na, dass ging aber schnell" Charly lachte und strahlte „Wir haben auch fleißig geübt" Joe schaute seine Schwester verschmitzt an. Darauf hin wurde er von Stevie gehauen. „Aua" Es wurde ein lebhaftes Frühstück.

Harry ging langsam auf Alex zu. „Geht's dir gut Alex" Harry schaute ihn nachdenklich an. Er hatte Alex Freude gesehen, aber auch, wie traurig er dann wurde. „Ja es geht mir gut. Warum fragst du" Harry hätte früher die Antwort so hingenommen und wäre gegangen. Aber jetzt wollte er für seine Söhne da sein. „Alex ich weiß, dass du Charly liebst. Du freust dich für Joe und Stevie, das weiß ich. Aber ich sehe auch deine Traurigkeit" Alex schaute seinen alten Herrn verwundert an. Sie hatten mittlerweile ein sehr gutes und enges Verhältnis. Charly hatte alles verändert. „Ich würde so gerne meine Liebe zu Charly zeigen, aber ich komm nicht weiter. Wir haben so wunderschöne Momente zusammen." Er zwinkerte Harry zu „und ich weiß, dass du hin und wieder deine Finger dabei im Spiel hast." Harry lachte „aber ich komm nicht weiter. Sie will keine Beziehung" Harry schaute nachdenklich in die Ferne „Ich glaube, dass sie bald keine Chance mehr hat, als sich zu dir bekennen" Alex schaute Harry verwundert an „wie meinst du das?" „Ist dir denn keine Veränderung bei Charly aufgefallen?" „Nein…" Alex hielt inne. „sag, dass das nicht wahr ist." Alex strahlte plötzlich. Es ist ihm aufgefallen, dass Charly seit zwei Wochen nicht frühstückte, aber er dachte sie wäre so angespannt, weil das Training nicht so lief. Sie hatten einige Probleme mit einem Einjährigen „Harry ist das eine Vermutung oder eine Tatsache?" Harry schaute ihn ernst an „Eine Vermutung" Nachdenklich ging Alex davon.

In den folgenden Tagen drehte sich alles um Stevie und Joe. Sie wollten eine kleine Feier. Stevie fragte Harry, ob er die Rolle als Brautvater übernehmen würde, Jodi, Kate und Charly waren ihre Brautjungfern. Charlotte übte schon das Blumen streuen. Sehr zur Freude von Marie und Meg, denn Charlotte übte mir Reis. Joe nahm Alex, Nick und Frank als Trauzeugen. Tess war für die Zeremonie zuständig. Stevie hatte auch sie als Brautjungfer vorgesehen, aber Tess wollte lieber nicht so lange stehen. Sie hatte Stevie schon verraten, dass sie Schwanger ist, es allen aber erst nach der Hochzeit sagen will. Jeder war eingebunden und Tess wurde bewusst, wie sehr sie Charly bei ihrer Hochzeit ausgeschlossen hatte. Es wurde eine hektische Zeit, bei der aber die gute Stimmung nicht verloren ging. Stevie hatte allen nur 3 Wochen Zeit gelassen.

Es war soweit, heute sollten Frank, Sandy, Dev und Sam ankommen. Alex war schon sehr auf Dev und Frank gespannt. Immer wenn Charly von ihnen sprach glänzten ihre Augen. Er war ein bisschen Eifersüchtig. Jeder bekam mittlerweile ihre Zuneigung, auch wenn es noch Unterschiede gab, so war das Verhältnis zu Meg, Tess und Jodi inzwischen sehr gut.

„Charly ich warne dich, wehe wenn du dein Haar so frisierst" So ging es die ganze Zeit, entweder meckere Stevie an Charlys Kleid oder an der Frisur. „Soll ich ein Tuch umbinden, nur damit du zufrieden bist?" Charly lachte. Das konnte noch den ganzen Abend so gehen.

Tess setzte sich zu den Herren. Nick legte seinen Arm um sie „Was ist denn nun wieder los"

Tess lachte „Oh, Charly sieht phantastisch aus. Sie hat sich eine Lockenmähne gemacht und nun meint Stevie, dass sie wie ein Engel aussieht und niemand sie beachten würde. Aber ehrlich, in dem Kleid und mit der Frisur, würde auch jeder nur zu Charly schauen" Tess sah verschmitzt in die Runde. „Das kenn ich, wenn Charly sich aufbrezelt, dass mussten Frank und ich immer Wache stehen." Joe lachte.

„Sie ist anders als Claire, im Alltag sieht sie schon gut aus, sie hat Stil, aber wenn sie sich Schick macht, aber Hallo. Ihr hättet sie gerade sehen sollen. Stevie hat ihr ein cremefarbendes Kleid ausgesucht. Jodi trägt Blau und Kate Rosa. Ihre langen Haare fielen ihr gelockt über den Rücken. Einige kleine Rosen sind so in ihrem Haar gesteckt, dass ihr die Haare nicht ins Gesicht fallen. Es sieht phantastisch aus."

Aufgrund von Tess´s Erzählungen wäre Alex am liebsten aufgesprungen und hätte sich Charly angeschaut. Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen. Charly betrat den Raum und allen stockte der Atem. Ja sie sieht aus wie eine Braut. Das cremfarbende Kleid lag am Oberkörper eng an. Erst nach unten hin wurde es weiter und bauschte sich um ihre Beine. Stevie folgte ihr, allerdings nur im Bademantel und ging direkt auf Joe zu. „Rede du mit ihr" Joe hob die Hände „Lasst mich da raus" Charly hatte sich zu Harry gesetzt und schaute bockig in die Runde. In solchen Momenten sieht sie aus wie Claire. Der gleiche Ausdruck, der gleiche Blick und auch Charlotte hatte diesen Ausdruck schon drauf. „DU hast mir das Kleid ausgesucht und wie ich mich frisiere ist doch meine Sache." Charly konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und sie musste Lachen. Auch Stevie lachte. Alles schauten die Beiden verwundert an „Ätsch reingefallen" „Das haben die Herren davon. Ihr habt doch befürchtet, dass wir uns wegen Kleidung etc. streiten" Nun konnte auch Tess nicht mehr und lachte laut los. „Wir haben euch belauscht und wollten euch nicht enttäuschen" lachend verließen sie den Raum.

Die Herren waren sprachlos. „Kann das sein, dass die mit uns machen, was sie wollen?" Joe fasste sich als erster. „Sieht so aus" schmunzelte Harry. Joe seufzte lauf auf „Und es wird noch viel schlimmer, wenn Sandy und Sam dabei sind, dann geht's erst richtig Rund." Marie hatte die letzten Worte gehört „na dann sei froh, dass sie erst Freitag kommen. Frank hat gerade angerufen, er kann vor Freitag nicht und Sandy will nicht ohne ihn fliegen. Dev und Sam sind gerade bei ihnen angekommen und warten auch bis Freitag" Joe schaute sie verschmitzt an „also eigentlich finde ich es schade, aber nach dem Auftritt von gerade bin ich auch etwas erleichtert. Sam, Sandy und Charly hecken sonst zuviel Unsinn aus." Marie lachte „Ja die Drei haben es in sich" Der einzige, der schwieg und nicht bei der Neckerei mitmachte, war Alex. Er sah immer noch Charly vor sich und vor seinem inneren Auge sah er sich mit Charly vor dem Altar. Ob es jemals so weit kommen wird.

Die Tage vergingen wie im Flug und die Herren hüteten sich, egal wo sie waren, Bemerkungen über die Frauen zu machen. Wer weiß wo sie ihre Ohren hatten. Ein lautes Hupen unterbrach die Stille. Aus allen Ecken liefen die Bewohner von Drovers auf den Hof. Charly und Charlotte hatten als erste den Wagen erreicht. Alex konnte die ankommenden Personen nicht erkennen. Wie immer lagen sich alle in den Armen. Langsam ging er auf die Gruppe zu.

„Ah, Alex freut mich dich kennen zu lernen" und schon wurde er von einem großen Mann umarmt. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Joe war nicht zu leugnen. „Ich bin Frank." Frank drehte sich um „und das ist Dev.. Sandy und Sam kennst du ja" auch von den anderen wurde Alex umarmt. In dieser Familie herrschte eine große Herzlichkeit. Es wurde ein langer Abend und Joe hatte Recht. Sandy, Sam und Charly machten nur Unsinn und steckten damit alle an. Zum Schluss tanzten sie alle Tango. Diese Familie war ganz anders, da herrsche Fröhlichkeit und so viel Lebensfreude.

„Alex sei nicht so faul und nimm mir Charly ab. Ich kann nicht mehr" Harry schob Charly auf Alex zu und schnappte sich Marie. Das wollte er schon den ganzen Abend tun. Endlich hatte er Charly in seinen Armen. Er hatte schon mit allen anderen getanzt Und was für Tänze, Sandy hatte mit Polka angefangen. Seine Arme schlossen sich fest um Charly und drückte sie an sich. Der Tango gab ihm die Gelegenheit sie endlich zu fühlen.

Fortsetzung folgt …….


	13. Stevies HochzeitEs Lebe die Liebe

Part 13

Der Morgen der Hochzeit fing ungewöhnlich ruhig an. Alle waren noch müde und so zog sich das Frühstück in die Länge. Es war alles bis ins kleinste geplant. Der Partyservice brachte das Essen. Ein Frisör kam für die Ladys. Niemand sollte an dem Tag etwas tun, so hatte es Joe und Stevie bestimmt.

So wie alle nach und nach zum Frühstück gekommen waren, so gingen sie auch alle wieder. Die Frauen zogen sich zurück und die Herren gingen in Stevies Haus. Hier sollte der Bräutigam bis 13 Uhr bleiben. Dann fing die Zeremonie an. Sie saßen gemütlich auf der Veranda vor Stevies Haus, als sie sahen, wie Charly wegfuhr. „Was ist denn jetzt los" Joe schaute verwundert den Wagen nach" „keine Ahnung, vielleicht hat jemand etwas vergessen" Keiner kümmerte sich weiter darum.

Im Haus ging es hektischer zu, nach und nach mussten alle frisiert werden, dabei tranken sie Sekt und so wurde die Zeit der Vorbereitung für Stevie ein Erlebnis. Es war schon 12.30 Uhr und Charly war immer noch nicht zurück. Sie wollte nur kurz etwas holen. Langsam wurde Stevie nervös. „Wo bleibt sie denn?" Alle waren ratlos, Charly hatte nichts gesagt, aber versprochen pünktlich zurück zu sein. Die Minuten verstrichen und so langsam mussten sie los. Stevie war ganz aufgelöst „Es bringt nichts, wir müssen los, sonst denkt Joe noch, dass du ihn versetzt" Widerwillig lies sich Stevie von Sam mitziehen. Immer wieder drehte sie sich um. Charly war ihre beste Freundin, sie nicht dabei zu haben war das schlimmste, was passieren konnte. Die Musik setzte ein. Langsam schritten die Frauen voran. Harry nahm Stevies Hand und führte sie nach vorne. Joe sah sie fragend an und auch Alex Blick suchte Charly.

Noch einmal erklang die Musik und alle drehten sich erstaunt um. Joe konnte es nicht fassen und auch Stevie traten die Tränen in die Augen. Langsam schritten Charly und ein für Alex fremder Mann auf Joe und Stevie zu. Die ganze Familie hatte Tränen in den Augen. Es sah wie Charly den Mann stütze. „Hallo Bruderherz, ich konnte doch deine Trauung nicht verpassen." Die Brüder lagen sich in den Armen. Harry stand auf und half John in der ersten Reihe platz zu nehmen. Nun nahm auch Charly ihren Platz ein.

Alex nahm nichts außer Charly wahr, aber diese hatte nur Blicke für ihre Familie. Alex zuckte zusammen als Frank in anstieß. „Die Ringe" er hatte die Reden verpasst. Schnell übergab Alex die Ringe.

Was danach geschah, war noch ungewöhnlicher. Das Brautpaar ging nicht den Gang entlang und nahm die Glückwünsche entgegen. Alle drängten sich zu John. Die Feier lief anders als geplant. Harry sah, dass Alex und Nick die ganze Situation nicht einordnen konnten und zog seine Söhne sowie den Rest der Drovers Leute zur Seite.

„John hatte vor einem Jahr einen schweren Unfall. Er konnte nicht laufen und hat sich fast aufgegeben. Erst als Joe ihm klar gemacht hat, dass er ihn verlässt, da er sein Selbstmitleid nicht erträgt. Ist er wach geworden. Er ging zur Reha und begann wieder zu kämpfen. Joe wusste, dass es für John zu beschwerlich gewesen wäre zur Hochzeit zu kommen, deswegen wollten sie hier heiraten und in Amerika ihre Hochzeitsreise verbringen." Harry schmunzelte „Anscheinend hat John, aber seit unserem letzten Besuch einiges für seine Genesung getan." Nun verstanden alle die Situation. Alex sah eine Frau neben John. „Harry wer ist das?" Harry drehte sich um „OH – ja da hol mich doch…. Das ist Nicci, seine Frau. Wie es aussieht hat er nicht nur wieder laufen gelernt, sondern auch seine Frau zurückgeholt .Das ist schon eine Familie. Die gibt so schnell nicht auf" Harry ging auf John zu und umarmte ihn herzlich. Nun begaben sich auch alle anderen zu der Gruppe und begrüßten alle.

Es wurde ausgelassen gefeiert. Nur Alex wurde so langsam aber sicher sauer. Es bekam Charly nicht zu fassen. Sie war immer bei irgendjemand und lachte und umarmte alle. Nun ihn nicht. So ausgelassen hatte er sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Gerade tanzte sie mit Harry und er konnte ihr Lachen hören. Es reichte ihm. Er drehte sich um und wollte die Feier schon verlassen. „Hallo, Alex. Wir haben uns bisher noch nicht richtig unterhalten können" Alex hielt inne. Bis auf die Begrüßung hatte er nicht mit John gesprochen „Hallo John." Alex wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Bitte setzen wir uns doch, ich kann noch nicht so lange stehen" Langsam ging Alex mit John zu einer Sitzgruppe. Während sie dahin gingen redete John die ganze Zeit. So erfuhr Alex auch, dass John mit Charly die Überraschung ausgeheckt hatte. Alex erfuhr sehr viel und langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. John sah ihn an „Ist wieder alles OK" Alex schaute ihn verwundert an „na du wolltest gerade weglaufen" John grinste.

Alex musste lachen, diese Familie war schon etwas Besonderes. „Wie hast du das erkannt."

John sah ihn an und konnte ein schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken „Alex du musst noch lernen deine Gefühle zu verstecken. Am liebsten hättest du doch jeden aus Charlys Nähe verbannt" Alex Blick ging zu Charly. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Sie hatte ihre Haare locker hochgesteckt ja er wollte sie in seiner Nähe. „Ist es so offensichtlich?" John schlug ihn leicht auf die Schulter „Jeder, der um seine Liebe kämpfen musste erkennt Leidesgenossen" Alex nickte.

Weiter kamen sie nicht, denn Nicci und Charly kamen auf sie zu. „Hey warum versteckt ihr euch hier" Charly umarmte ihren Bruder von Hinten und küsste ihn leicht auf die Wange. John lachte „Du Naseweis musst nicht alles Wissen." Er stand auf und hackte sich bei seiner Frau ein „Wie wäre es mit einem Tänzchen?" Alex erhob sich „Dann musst du mit mir vorlieb nehmen."

Er legte seinen Arm um ihre Taille. Endlich hatte er sie im Arm. „Oh, Alex eigentlich wollte ich mich ein bisschen ausruhen, deswegen bin ich zu John gegangen" Alex fand die Idee gar nicht schlecht und zog Charly wieder zurück. „Hey …" Alex lies sie nicht los „Du wolltest dich ausruhen." Er zog seine Jacke aus und warf sie auf die Bank. Er setzte sich und zog Charly neben sich, nahm ihre Füße hoch und zog ihr die Schuhe aus „Besser so" Alex musste lachen „Woher wusstest du das" Charly sah ihn erstaunt an. „Ich weiß es einfach" Sanft massierte er ihre Füße. Charly lehnte sich zurück und genoss die Massage. Alex wiederum genoss ihre Nähe. Er wusste, er durfte ihr jetzt nicht näher kommen. So nahm er was er bekommen konnte. Nähe, Berührungen, einfach ihre Anwesenheit. Sie saßen einfach nur schweigend beieinander und genossen die Stille und die Anwesenheit des Anderen.

„Na ihr habt es raus" Nick und Tess gesellten sich zu Ihnen. Charly wollte ihre Füße wegziehen, aber Alex hielt sie fest. „Ich werde hier ausgenutzt, aber was tut man nicht, um gleich ein anständiges Essen zu bekommen" Alex schaute verschmitzt zu Nick, wusste er doch, dass Nick ihr Geheimnis kannte und mitspielen würde. „Na da habe ich aber Glück, Tess ist hier auch nur Gast, da…… AUA" Nick schaute gespielt ängstlich zu Tess „Dafür musst du mir auch die Füße massieren." „Nichts da, dass ist unser Lied und wir gehen wieder Tanzen" Nick wusste, dass sein Bruder sich jede Minute mit Charly stehlen musste und wollte ihnen etwas Zeit geben. Tess murrte, aber Nick war unerbittlich.

Alex zog Charly hoch, schnappte sich ihre Schuhe und zog sie etwas weiter von der Feier weg. Kaum waren sie außer Sichtweite, als sie schon bei Alex in den Armen lag. Alex wusste, dass in der nächsten Zeit wenige Momente wie diese kommen werden. Zärtlich fing er an sie zu küssen, aber das war Charly nicht genug. Leidenschaftlich kam sie ihm entgegen und knöpfte langsam sein Hemd auf. Alex hielt ihre Hände fest „Charly du weißt, dass wir uns hier nicht lieben können" Charly seufzte auf. Ja sie wusste es, aber er fehlte ihr so. Sanft entzog sie ihm ihre Hände und fuhr unter sein Hemd. Alex wehrte sich nicht. Er brauchte ihre Berührungen. Charly zog ihn zum Haus. Fast unentdeckt gelangten sie dort hin. Joe und Stevie, die sich umgezogen haben sahen sie auf das Haus zugehen. „Ob Charly irgendwann nachgibt?" Stevie sah Joe fragend an „ Ich weiß es nicht, aber wie wir sehen, können sie nicht voneinander lassen" Lachend gingen sie zum Fest zurück.

Charly strich zärtlich über Alex Brust. „Wir müssen wieder aufstehen und zum Fest zurück" Alex knurrte „Noch 5 Minuten" Er beugte sich über Charly und küsste sie fordernd. Charly konnte ihm nicht widerstehen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Sie liebte es ihn zu berühren. Langsam wanderten ihre Hände über seinen Körper „Wenn du nicht aufhört, dann werden wir nicht wieder zum Fest zurück kehren" knurrte Alex, aber entgegen seiner Worte begann auch er Charly mit den Händen zu erforschen. Beide hatten nur ein Ziel den Anderen zu erregen und zu verführen. Heute übernahm Alex die Führung, er bestimmte das Tempo.

Nick grinste Tess verschmitzt an "Super ich habe die Wette gewonnen. Du musst mir in den nächsten zwei Wochen, jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen" Tess schmollte. „Man, ich hätte mit mehr Diskretion gerechnet. Das sie länger als eine halbe Stunde verschwinden, hätte ich nie gedacht" Es waren fast anderthalb Stunden später, als Charly und Alex wieder auftauchten. Erst war Charly wieder da. Umgezogen. Sie hatte sich entschuldigt, dass sie sich etwas Bequemeres anziehen wollte und sich dann noch kurz ausgeruht habe. Jeder nahm es ihr mit einem Schmunzeln ab. Charly stürzte sich wieder ins Gewühl und war ausgelassener denn je. Alex hielt sich zurück, es reichte ihm nun Charly zu beobachten.

Am nächsten Morgen war fast alles wieder normal. Alex war der erste in der Küche gefolgt von Marie. Nach und nach trafen auch die Anderen ein. Alle waren übernächtigt und damit auch nicht sehr gesprächig. Aber sie lebten auf einer Farm und die Arbeit musste getan werden. Alex beobachtete Charly unauffällig. Harry hatte Recht. Sie frühstückte schon wieder nicht und sie sah etwas angeschlagen aus. Alex nahm sich vor, mit Charly zu reden. Das würde nicht einfach werden. Nach und nach ging jeder zu seiner Arbeit. Normalerweise, wäre Alex nach Killarney gefahren, aber heute wollte er abwarten, wie Charly den Tag begann. Kurz nachdem Charly gegangen war, verabschiedete sich auch Alex. Er ging langsam in Richtung der Paddocks. Von Charly war nichts zu sehen. Er ging zum Stall, dort fand er Charly. Sie saß auf einen Strohballen und stützte ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen.

„Charly rede mit mir" Alex nahm neben Charly platz „Sie schaute kurz hoch, keine Ahnung, in letzter Zeit ist mir oft Schlecht, ich glaube, dass ich mir den Magen verdorben habe. Auch gestern ist mir von der Fischplatte schlecht geworden. Ich werde zum Arzt gehen müssen" Alex war erleichtert, er hatte vermutet, dass Charly nicht mit ihm über die Schwangerschaft reden wollte. Nein so war es nicht, sie kam erst gar nicht auf den Gedanken Schwanger zu sein. „Charly könnte deine Magenverstimmung auch einen anderen Grund haben" Charly sah Alex erstaunt an „Was meinst du? Wie einen anderen Grund.." Charly brach ab. Sie wurde blass „Du meinst doch nicht.." Alex wusste, er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen „Charly wir haben nicht immer aufgepasst…" Er lies den Satz im Raum stehen „Nein unmöglich" Charly sah ihn geschockt an, schüttelte den Kopf und lies ihn alleine. Alex sah ihr nur nach. Sie brauchte jetzt Zeit, es hatte keinen Sinn noch weiter mit ihr zu reden.

Alex kam wie immer zum Mittagessen vorbei. Fast alle waren schon Anwesend. Klar Joe und Stevie fehlten, sie waren für zwei Wochen verreist. Die Reise nach Amerika war ja gebucht, nur, dass sie jetzt das Gestüt für sich hatten, denn John und Nicci würde für zwei Wochen auf Drovers bleiben. Alex schaute immer wieder zur Tür, aber Charly kam nicht. Marie beobachtete Alex genau und merkte, dass er sich nicht traute nach Charly zu fragen. „Meg – Charly kommt heute nicht zum Essen. Sie ist in die Stadt gefahren" Meg musste grinsen. Das wusste sie doch, Charly hatte es ihr doch gesagt, aber bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, mischte sich Harry ein. „Ach, warum hat sie nichts gesagt, ich hätte auch noch das ein oder andere aus der Stadt gebraucht" Durch diese Unterbrechung hatte Marie die Gelegenheit Meg einen warnenden Blich zuzuwerfen. Meg schwieg also. Alex jedoch wurde unruhig. Charly war also in die Stadt gefahren.

Alex nahm heute das Training nicht auf, er war zu unruhig, das würden die Pferde spüren. So erledigte er die anderen Arbeiten. Immer wieder schaute er zu Einfahrt. Es war fast 19 Uhr als Charly auf den Hof fuhr. Sie sah Alex schon von weiten. Sie wusste, dass er auf sie gewartet hatte. Es brachte nichts, sie musste es ihm sofort sagen. Ein Aufschieben bringt nur noch mehr Ängste hervor. Langsam ging Charly auf Alex zu. „Alex.." „Charly lass uns in den Stall gehen. Nicht hier" am liebsten hätte Alex Charly in den Arm genommen. Sie sah so verletzlich aus.

Kaum im Stall angekommen, drehte Charly sich um „Du hattest Recht, ich bin Schwanger. Was sollen wir jetzt tun" Alex wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte. Er wollte das Kind und er wollte Charly. Für immer. „Charly was willst du tun?" Charly zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte geglaubt, dass Alex sich ein bisschen über ein Kind freuen würde. Sein Verhalten zeigte ihr aber, dass er sich nicht freute. Er wollte kein Kind von ihr. „Ich weiß es nicht Alex. Ich…. Noch ist es Zeit…."Charly brach ab. Alex war geschockt, Charly wollte doch nicht – er wagte nicht den Gedanken weiter zu verfolgen – jetzt musste er Stellung beziehen „Charly ich will das Kind. Bitte .. ich.. ich will dich nicht unter Druck setzen, aber ich will ein Kind mit dir" Charly schaute ihn lange an „Warum? Wir haben keine Beziehung und auch keine Zukunft.." Alex unterbrach sie „Charly wir bekommen ein Kind, dass ist eine Zukunft" Alex konnte sich kaum beherrschen. Er wollte Charly in den Arm nehmen. Dieser Moment sollte mit Freude erfüllt sein. Charly schwankte und Alex ergriff seine Chance und nahm Charly in den Arm.

„Bitte Charly – lass mich für dich da sein." Charly wollte ihn wegdrücken, aber Alex lies sie nicht los „Alex, wir würden nur alle verletzen. Du bist .." Alex küsste sie „Nein Charly, ich bin nicht der Mann von Claire. Ich liebe DICH." Charly sah ihn unsicher an „Alex – es wird nicht gut gehen. Die anderen können es nie akzeptieren" Alex sah ihre innere Zerrissenheit. „Charly lass uns Zeit. Lass es uns langsam angehen. Bitte.." Alex war verzweifelt, wie konnte er Charly davon überzeugen, dass niemand etwas gegen ihre Beziehung hatte. Er sah nun, dass Charly aus Angst vor den Anderen ihrer Beziehung keine Chance gab. Er legte seine Hände um ihr Gesicht und sah sie zärtlich an „Charly ich liebe dich. Es gibt für mich nichts Schöneres als ein Kind mit dir zu bekommen." Sanft strichen seine Lippen über ihre. Er hüllte sie mit seiner Zärtlichkeit ein. Charly schmiegte sich an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss „Alex ich will das Kind auch" nun war es raus. Alex sprang vor Freude auf und wirbelte Charly im Kreis rum

Keiner der Beiden bemerkte, dass sie Zuschauer hatten. Es waren Nick, Tess, Jodi und Meg. Leise zogen die Vier sich zurück. Tess schaute ihren Mann an „Sie macht es wegen uns nicht? Sie weiß immer noch nicht, dass .." Nick nahm Tess in den Arm „Ihr wisst, was ihr tun solltet nicht?" Tess nickte und ging auf den Stall zu. Meg und Jodi folgten ihr. Als sie am wieder am Stall ankamen, sahen sie wie zärtlich Alex und Charly sich küssten. Alex strich Charly über den Bauch und es war, als würden sie in ihrer eigenen Welt sein. Tess trat ein und ging zu den Beiden. „Alex – Charly…" Charly fuhr hoch „Tess.." Sie kam nicht weiter, schon hatte Tess sie umarmt. „Ich freu mich für euch. Es ist schön, dass ihr endlich zueinander gefunden habt" Sie wollte nicht sagen, wie viel sie mit angehört hatten. Es war Charly Entscheidung, wann sie es ihnen erzählen wollte. Auch Meg und Jodi gingen auf Charly zu „Naja irgendjemand musste Alex ja mal kriegen, besser es bleibt in der Familie. Andere kommen doch gar nicht mit dem Kerl klar" Alex lachte und knuffte Jodi. Charly war erleichtert, hatte sie doch mit mehr Widerstand gerechnet. Alex nahm sie in den Arm. „So, dass wäre dann auch geklärt"

Tess lachte „Ja und ich hoffe, dass ich nun auch wieder an den Fluss kann, ohne bestimmte Personen zu stören" Sie konnte es nicht lassen. Nick lachte laut und Alex und Charly erröteten leicht. Charly fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Tess hatte es also schon lange gewusst. Sie lachte „Wir können ja einen Plan machen, dann kommen wir uns nicht in die Quere" Ein Wort gab das Andere und locker und gelöst gingen alle zum Haupthaus.

Marie und Harry saßen auf der Veranda als sie die Gruppe auf sich zukommen sahen. Harry lächelte Marie zu „Siehst du, was ich sehe?" „Jepp, Alex lässt Charly nicht los. Sie haben es also geschafft" Marie pfiff einmal und schon kamen John, Nicci, Dev und Sam aus dem Haus. Alex und Charly lachten. So wie es aussah, warteten schon alle darauf, dass sie zu ihrer Beziehung standen. Kaum an der Veranda angekommen, wurden sie von allen umarmt.

Alex lies es sich nicht nehmen und zog Charly auf seinen Schoß. Dafür steckte er zwar so manche Neckerei ein, aber das war ihm egal. Hauptsache er hatte Charly in seiner Nähe. Tess und Nick sahen sich an „also ich glaube Alex und Charly haben euch noch etwas zu erzählen" Harry winkte ab „Nein auch das wissen wir schon, Charly ist Schwanger" Das Gesicht von Charly und Alex war ein Foto wert und das es festgehalten wurde, dafür sorgte Meg, die schon wieder ihren Apparat zückte. Nick räusperte sich „OK, aber die nächste Nachricht wisst ihr noch nicht" Dieses Mal war es Sam, die abwinkte „Doch Tess ist auch Schwanger" nun war es an Nick und Tess ein dummes Gesicht zu machen. „Tess, dass wissen wir doch schon lange" rief Charly ihr zu. Sam lachte „Ach und ich bin auch Schwanger, ich wollte nicht zurückstehen" Das allerdings war für die meisten eine Neuigkeit. Es wurde ein fröhlicher und ausgelassener Abend.

Zärtlich streichelte seine Hände ihr Gesicht und wanderten langsam nach unten. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und sie schmiegte sich an ihn. Ihre Hände wanderten zu seiner Brust und forderten ihn heraus. Langsam hob sie ihr Gesicht und küsste ihn. Erst sanft und dann immer fordernder. Sie wollte mehr. Viel mehr und sie würde mehr bekommen. Dieses Mal war es kein Traum. Alex lag neben ihr. „Charly – Alex" Charly und Alex fuhren auseinander.

Charlotte stand in der Tür und schaute beide beleidigt an „Ich will auch kuscheln" verbockt kam sie zum Bett und kletterte rein. Alex packte sie und kitzelte sie durch „So du willst auch kuscheln" Charlotte kicherte und kuschelte sich dann zwischen Charly und Alex.

Charly lächelte Alex an „uns so wird mein Traum nie wahr" Alex zuckte die Schultern „Doch ich verspreche es dir. Wir dürfen nur nicht so spät anfangen, wir haben schon eine Tochter, die eine Frühaufsteherin ist" Charlotte verstand nicht, wovon gesprochen wurde, aber das war ihr auch egal „Ich will jetzt auch immer hier schlafen" erklärte sie bestimmt „OH nein mein kleines Fräulein. Du hast dein Bett .." Weiter kam Alex nicht „Ja und du auch, dass ist Charlys Bett" Alex war sprachlos und Charly musste laut lachen. „Ja und was nun?" Alex hatte sich wieder gefasst „Ok, wir treffen eine Vereinbarung Charlotte. Du darfst jeden Morgen mit UNS kuscheln, wenn du nachts in deinem Bett schläfst." Charlotte sah ihn nachdenklich an „Du willst mir Charly alleine Kuscheln" immer noch nachdenklich sah sie zu Alex. „Ok, dann aber bekomm ich auch ein Pony" nun gab es kein halten mehr. Charly und Alex konnten nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Es dauerte eine Weile und auch Charlotte kicherte. „Du bist mir eine Motte, aber gut. Wenn ich mit Charly kuscheln darf, dann bekommst du dein Pony. Abgemacht" Charly schaute Charlotte streng an „Nein du bekommst kein Pony. Die Regeln stelle immer noch ich auf." Charlotte wusste, dass sie verloren hatte und krabbelte zu Alex rüber. „Mist, es war ein Versuch" Charly bemühte sich weiterhin streng zu gucken. „Charlotte, niemand …" Sie kam nicht weiter, denn Charlotte drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange „Es tut mir leid. Ich schlafe in meinen Bett und komme nur morgens zum Kuscheln." Charly blieb immer noch ernst. „So und nun ab mir dir" Charlotte krabbelte aus dem Bett. Bei Charly musste sie hören. Die anderen ließen sich hin und wieder erweichen. Alex hatte all dies still verfolgt und wusste, nun bekam er Ärger. „Alex so geht das nicht…" weiter kam Charly nicht, denn Alex kannte eine Methode, um Charly ruhig zu stellen.

Viel später lag Charly immer noch in Alex Armen. „Alex wir müssen aufstehen"

„Hmmm" Charly löste sich von Alex und stand auf. Alex genoss ihren Anblick. Davon hatte er immer geträumt. Morgens mit Charly aufwachen, er wollte jeden Augenblick genießen. Langsam erhob er sich und folge Charly ins Bad. Aber er kam zu spät. Charly war schon geduscht. Nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet stand sie vor dem Spiegel. Auch gut dachte sich Alex und umarmte sie „Alex, nun mach hinne, alle warten bestimmt schon" Charly versuchte ernst zu bleiben. „Oh Charly, dass ist unser erster Morgen" Charly drehte sich um und küsste Alex. „Das muss reichen" Alex sah ihr bedauernd hinterher.

Alex blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Was er sah, wollte er für immer erhalten. Es war das, wonach er sich immer gesehnt hatte. Er sah Harry, der mit Marie flirtete, Frank und John, die neben ihren Frauen saßen. Blicke der Zuneigung. Jodi, Meg, Kate und Terry. Was er sah war eine Familie. Sein Blick blieb an Charly und Charlotte hängen. Da waren die Menschen, die sein Ein und Alles waren. Lächelnd ging er zu Charly und Charlotte.

„Na Alex auch schon auf? Wenn das so weiter geht, dann sind wir für getrennte Schlafzimmer" alles lachte und Alex wusste, dass er noch so einiges zu hören bekam. Aber genau so wollte er leben. Er legte seinen Arm um Charly und lächelte verschmitzt in die Runde.

Die Tage vergingen und nach und nach normalisierte sich das Leben auf Drovers wieder. Es gab dennoch einige Änderungen. Marie wusste, dass jeder seinen Freiraum brauchte und so zogen sie und Harry nach Killarney. Alex und Charlotte sollten das Haus für sich haben. An den Gewohnheiten änderte sich jedoch nichts. Die Mahlzeiten wurden immer noch gemeinsam auf Drovers eingenommen.

Alex konnte es nicht fassen, er konnte seine Liebe leben. Er wusste zwar, dass es noch Probleme geben wird, aber er war sicher, dass sie die Probleme Meistern würden. Jeder der Alex nun sah, der sah einen immer gutgelaunte und fröhlichen Alex. Ja es waren alles glückliche Paare auf Drovers, aber zwischen Charly und Alex gab es ein besonders Band.

„Alex – Mensch – pass doch auf" verärgert drehte sich Charly zu Alex um. Sie war im Stall und gerade dabei einen Einjährigen die Fesseln zu bandagieren. „Tschuldigung" nuschelte Alex. Er wusste ja, dass Charly es gar nicht möchte, wenn er sie immer wieder bei der Arbeit störte. Aber für ihn war alles noch so neu. Er wollte immer bei ihr sein. Irgendwie war er sich seiner Liebe sicher, wusste jedoch auch, wie schnell so eine Liebe verloren gehen konnte.

„Alex so geht das nicht weiter. Du solltest auf Killarney sein und dort deiner Arbeit nachgehen. Findest du es in Ordnung, dass du Harry so mit Arbeit überlastest" Alex sah geknickt zu Charly, sie hatte ja Recht, aber es war noch zu frisch. „Mensch Charly – wir sind erst seid etwas über einer Woche richtig zusammen, da kann man doch nicht …" „Alex und was ist mit den Anderen? So geht das nicht.." Charly brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. So wie Alex vor ihr stand, konnte sie nicht weiter sprechen. Für sie war Liebe selbstverständlich, aber Alex suchte immer noch nach Bestätigung. Seine Verlustängste machten ihr Sorgen.

Sie ging auf Alex zu und gab ihm einen Kuss „Alex, ich bin hier. Ich gehe nicht weg. Nichts kann uns trennen." Sie umarmte ihn „Aber du musst mir meinen Freiraum lassen und auch dein Leben leben" Alex schloss seine Arme fest um Charly. Er wusste, dass seine Unsicherheit ihre Beziehung belastete. Er brauchte noch Zeit. „Ok, wir halten uns ab jetzt an den normalen Tagesplan. Ich fahr nun nach Killarney" Charly lächelte und Alex war wie gefangen von ihrem Anblick. Dieser zärtliche Blick und die Liebe in ihren Augen galten ihm. Alex atmete tief durch. „Gib mir einen Kuss und dann ab mir dir" Das lies Alex sich nicht zwei Mal sagen, er beugte sich zu Charly runter und küsste sie Leidenschaftlich. „PUH – ein kleiner Kuss hätte es auch getan" frech grinste Charly Alex an, aber er sah ihr an, dass sie ihn nur Ärgern wollte. Lächelnd ging Alex.

Fortsetzung folgt….


	14. Der Weg zum Glück

Part 14

Die Wochen und Monate vergingen. Stevie und Joe waren aus Amerika zurück. Frank, Nicci, Dev und Sam waren auch wieder abgereist. Harry und Marie verbrachten immer noch viel Zeit auf Drovers und langsam begann Alex an sein Glück zu glauben. Die Angst, er könne alles wieder verlieren schwand auch langsam.

„Charlotte komm sofort her" Alex musste lachen. Charlotte wurde immer mehr ein Wirbelwind und Charly versuchte ihren Dickkopf zu bekämpfen. Das war jedoch nicht so einfach, denn Charlotte hatte es raus, sich zu verstecken, wenn sie befürchtete Ärger zu bekommen. Für Charly war es nicht einfach, sie war nun im fünften Monat und wurde etwas schwerfälliger. „CHARLOOOOTTE" nun wurde es ernst. Alex ging in den Stall und sah Charlotte auf dem Dachboden „Charlotte komm sofort runter, wenn ich raufkommen muss, dann …" „Ist ja schon gut" Charlotte maulte sogleich. Sie wusste mittlerweile, dass Alex sich nie gegen Charly stellen würde. Das war gar nicht nett. Früher konnte sie sich immer bei Alex verstecken, aber jetzt war Alex ja immer mit Charly zusammen. Leise vor sich in schimpfend kletterte Charlotte die Leiter runter „So ein Mist.."

Alex hatte Mühe nicht laut zu lachen. „Du gehst sofort zu Charly" streng sah er Charlotte an „Ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht. Ich wollte nur einen Kuchen backen.." den Rest verschluckte Charlotte. „So – dachte ich es mir doch. Du hast dich mal wieder im Stall versteckt" Charly ging auf Charlotte zu. Alex schaute zu Charly. Seine Augen strahlen, man sah all seine Liebe zu Charly in seinen Augen. Sie sah so schön aus, die Schwangerschaft hatte sie noch schöner gemacht. Ihr Bauch wuchs, aber anders als bei Tess und Stevie, die nur noch lagen und über Beschwerden klagten, ging es Charly gut. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch keinerlei Beschwerden.

„Charlotte, ich hatte dir verboten alleine anzufangen! Du gehst jetzt sofort zurück und machst deine Sauerei weg" Alex drehte sich um. Es war nicht immer einfach zu Charly zu halten. Sie hatte ja Recht, aber wie Charlotte so dastand. Ihre Schnute zog und dann flehend zu Alex schaute. „Du brauchst gar nicht zu Alex schauen" Charly schaute sie streng an „und nun ab mit dir, wenn ich in 10 Minuten nachkomme, dann will ich einen sauberen Boden sehen." Murrend ging Charlotte davon. Nun gab es kein halten mehr. Alex drehte sich um und lachte leise. „Sie wird Claire immer ähnlicher und damit auch dir – Aua" Charly hatte ihm in die Seite geboxt „Ich kann nur froh sein, dass du dich nicht einmischt…" weiter kam Charly nicht, denn Alex hatte sie geschnappt und küsste sie. Er wusste, wie er seiner Strafpredigt entkam. Langsam wanderten seine Hände an ihren Körper entlang. Er liebte sie so sehr. „Alex.." aber Alex lies sich nicht unterbrechen. Er wollte sie und wie es aussah, war Charlotte beschäftigt.

„Alex so geht das nicht" Charly konnte aber nicht ernst bleiben „Glaubst du so kommst du immer davon?" „Ja" Alex lachte und auch Charly fiel in sein Lachen ein. „Man da kann ich aber nur froh sein, dass du mich wenigstens bei Charlotte unterstützt." Charly gab Alex einen Kuss und zog sich wieder an. „Alex wir müssen aber reden. Charlotte wird immer unausgeglichener. Es wird Zeit, dass sie mehr mit Kindern zusammen kommt. Sie braucht eine Beschäftigung" Alex wusste worauf Charly hinauswollte. Sie hatten es schon oft diskutiert. Aber Alex hatte Angst. Er wollte nicht, dass Charly jeden Morgen mit Charlotte nach Gungallan fuhr. „Charly bitte. Du weißt, dass mir dabei nicht wohl ist. Jeden Morgen einen so langen Weg zu fahren. Es muss doch noch eine andere Möglichkeit geben" Charly seufzte laut. „Alex welche denn? Charlotte ist hier alleine. Sie hat keine Freunde zum Spielen .." Charly sprach nicht weiter, denn sie kannte Alex Ängste. „CHAAAAAAAAAAARLY" beide mussten lachen, dass war Charlotte und ganz eindeutig in Charlys Tonfall „Komm gehen wir zu Charlotte, wer weiß, was sie nun wieder angestellt hat."

„Sag mal Alex wie macht ihr das. Warum geht es Charly gut, während es unseren Frauen schlecht geht." Alex musste über Nick und Joe lachen. Die Beiden waren aber auch gestresst, nicht nur, dass sie die Arbeit der Frauen mit übernommen haben, sie mussten auch zu Hause fast alles alleine machen. Der Arzt hatte beiden jegliche Anstrengung verboten. „Tja, dass sind meine guten Gene" lachend sah er zu Nick und Joe. „Joe es dauert doch nicht mehr lange." Joe seufzte laut auf „Meinst du danach wird es besser? Ich vermisse Stevie und .. na ihr wisst schon" Nick nickte „Ja ich auch. Alles was ich bekomme ist ein Lächeln und mal einen Kuss" Alex grinste, da ging es ihm besser

„Grins nicht so! Glaubst du dein Stellstelldichein im Stall ist uns entgangen" Nick lachte seinen Bruder an.

So verging Woche um Woche es gab nur noch ein miteinander. Alex, Nick und Joe kümmerten sich rührend um ihre Frauen, wobei es Alex am einfachsten hatte. Bei Stevie und Tess gab es keine Änderungen, die Schwangerschaft lief bei beiden nicht problemlos, während Charly putzmunter war. Dennoch lies Alex es sich nicht nehmen und verwöhnte Charly wo er nur konnte. Nur eines machte ihm Sorgen. Charly hatte sich durchgesetzt und fuhr Charlotte jeden Morgen nach Gungallan Er musste zugeben, dass Charlotte dadurch viel ausgeglichener war, aber die Angst saß ihm immer im Nacken.

So verging die Zeit und dauerte nicht mehr lange. Stevie und Tess würden fast zur gleichen Zeit entbinden und Charly war gute 4 Wochen später dran. Nick und Joe waren schon in Panik, denn jeden Tag konnte es losgehen.

„Sag mal Alex, wollte Charly heute noch in Gungallan bleiben?" Marie stand bei Alex und schaute auf die Uhr. „Nein, sie weiß, dass ich mir Sorgen mache und deshalb kommt sie immer sofort nach Hause" Alex schaute auf die Uhr. Charly hätte seit einer halben Stunde hier sein müssen. Er schaute besorgt zu Marie „Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert" Er schüttelte den Kopf, Charly hätte ihm jetzt den Kopf gewaschen. Glaube an die Zukunft sagte sie immer. „Ich fahr ihr entgegen" Alex drehte sich um und ging zum Wagen. Marie lächelte, auch sie war etwas unruhig, aber sorgen machte sie sich nicht. Sie kannte Charly. Charly war bester Dinge, sie fühlte sich wohl und die Schwangerschaft bekam ihr gut. Es gab keine Komplikationen wie bei Tess und Stevie, die seit 1 Woche im Krankenhaus waren. Nur zur Vorsicht hatte der Arzt gesagt, damit sie immer unter Beobachtung waren und keine Angst hatten.

Alex fuhr zwar zügig, aber nicht zu schnell. Er bekam Angst, was ist wenn Charly etwas passiert ist. Sie musste immer so weit fahren. Kaum, dass er 10 Minuten gefahren war, sah er schon den Wagen von Charly. Sie waren in der Nähe vom dem alten McLeods Gebäude, da wo Claire Charlotte entbunden hatte. Alex stieg schnell aus „Charly – Charlotte?"

„Hallo Alex hier sind wir" Charly kam aus dem Gebäude. Sie lächelte Alex entschuldigend an „Tut mir leid, wir haben nicht auf die Zeit geachtet." Sie gab Alex einen Kuss „Charlotte wollte wissen, wo sie geboren ist." Sie seufzte „Ich weiß auch nicht, aber es ist so ein magischer Ort, ich habe das Gefühl Claire ist hier" Sie schmiegte sich an Alex und auch Charlotte kam aus den Stall gelaufen „Alex weißt du, dass ich hier geboren worden bin." Sie sah zu Alex und Charly „Ach du warst ja auch dabei" sie lächelte ihn an. Alex beugte sich runter und nahm seine Prinzessin auf den Arm „Ja und es war der schönste Moment in meinen Leben. Es sind noch viele schöne Momente danach gekommen" Er gab ihr einen Kuss „Aber deine Geburt war einmalig" Charly schaute liebevoll zu Alex und Charlotte. Sie wusste wie Alex es meinte. Sie war nicht eifersüchtig oder fühlte sich zurück gesetzt. Alex hat Claire geliebt und Charlotte war irgendwie sein erstes Kind.

„uuuuuuh" Alex war so mit Charlotte beschäftigt, dass er gar nicht auf Charly geachtet hatte.

„Charly??" Alex sah sie fragend an „Ich glaube unser Sprössling hat es eilig" Charly spürte schon wieder einen stehenden Schmerz und dann platzte ihre Fruchtblase. „ALEX" Charly krümmte sich vor Schmerz. „Charly, komm … schnell…. Ich fahr dich nach Fischer" Alex wollte Charly hochheben, aber sie wehrte ihn ab „Dazu ist keine Zeit…. Die Wehenabstände sind zu kurz.. „ sie stöhnte auf „ich hoffe, dass du dir einiges merken konntest" Alex wurde bleich „Merken….wie …. Charly?" Alex dämmerte es langsam. Hektisch lief er zum Auto und holte eine Decke. „Komm Charly im Stall .." Charlotte und Alex halfen Charly in den Stall und Alex bemühte sich alles so zu machen, wie er es von Charlottes Geburt noch in Erinnerung hatte. Charlotte verfolgte alles mit großen Augen. Sie hatte Angst, Charly hatte Schmerzen „Charlotte.." zwischen einer Wehe versuchte Charly ruhig mit Charlotte zu sprechen „ Es ist OK, du musst keine Angst haben – Hilf mir, bring mir etwas zu Trinken" Charlotte war froh etwas tun zu können und rannte zum Auto. Nun konnte Charly sich etwas gehen lassen „ALEX tu was….." sie hätte Alex am liebsten eine geknallt. ER war für ihre Schmerzen verantwortlich „ALEX ich HASSE dich" Alex erinnerte sich, so hatte auch Claire reagiert. „Charly es ist gut, ich weiß es tut weh, aber…" Alex wusste nicht was er sagen sollte. Nein es war gleich nicht vorbei Charly stöhnte auf „Pressen…Charly … Pressen" So ging es einige Zeit, Alex versucht Charly zu ermuntern und Charlotte versuchte Charly zu trösten. „Charly jetzt…..pressen…"

Und da war es, Charly hörte den ersten Schrei ihres Babys. Alex hatte ihren Sohn im Arm. „Charly - oh mein Gott – es ist ein Sohn" Charly und Alex hatten sich immer gestritten. Alex wollte noch ein Mädchen und Charly war immer der Meinung, dass es ein Sohn wird. „AU – AAAARGH" Die Schmerzen waren noch da. „Alex was ist das…" „Charly ich befürchte, dass da noch ein Kind ist – Pressen…..pressen…" Charlotte verfolgte alles mit Furcht. Charly hatte solche Schmerzen. Ein paar Minuten später lag Charly erschöpft an einer Wand gelehnt. Alex sowie Charly hatten ein Baby im Arm „Charlotte ich glaubst du, dass wir auch mit zwei Babys fertig werden" Charly sah schmunzelnd zu Charlotte, die andächtig den Babys über das Gesicht strich „Klar ich helfe dir – ich bin schon Groß" Alex und Charly mussten lachen „Alex bring mich Heim" Es waren die gleichen Worte, die auch Claire zum ihm gesagt hatte.

Als Alex auf dem Hof fuhr war niemand da. Er war froh. Er wollte noch einige Zeit alleine mit Charly, Charlotte und den Babys verbringen. Er trug Charly hoch und legte sie mit den Babys ins Bett. „Alex wir müssen die Gemeindeschwester anrufen." „Ja Charly gleich, gönn mir ein paar Minuten mit euch alleine. Später wird kaum noch Gelegenheit dazu sein." So verbrachten die Fünf, die ersten Minuten ganz ruhig. Sie konnten sich nur anlächeln und schauten sich glücklich an. Charly hatte ihren Sohn im Arm und Charlotte saß auf Alex Schoß und hatte ihre Tochter im Arm. Charlotte konnte es nicht fassen „Charly bin ich jetzt eine große Schwester?" „Irgendwie schon Charlotte, eigentlich bist du ihre Cousine, aber da du auch ein bisschen unser Kind bist, bist du eher die große Schwester"

Alex saß neben Charly im Bett, es war so wie er es gesagt hatte. Sie hatten kaum eine ruhige Minute. Das war der Nachteil einer großen Familie. Kaum wussten alle, dass Charly entbunden hatte, schon waren sie da. Frank und Sandy, sowie John und Nicci waren angereist. Er wusste, auch Dev und Sam wären da, aber Sam stand auch kurz vor der Entbindung.

„Charly ich liebe unsere Familie, aber etwas mehr Zweisamkeit könnten sie uns gönnen" Alex sah Charly verzweifelt an. Charly lachte „Alex lass ihnen Zeit, meine Brüder reisen Morgen ab und dann musst du nur noch den Rest ertragen" sie beugte sich zu Alex rüber und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Ich liebe Dich und jetzt müssen wir uns auf Namen einigen" Alex wollte nicht reden, er zog Charly an sich und begann sie zärtlich zu Küssen. Es waren so wenige Momente und er brauchte ihre Zärtlichkeit. „Alex…." Charly schob Alex von sich „Erst die Arbeit und dann das Vergnügen" Nach einem letzten Kuss gab sich Alex geschlagen „Ok, ich bin für Alexander Harrison" Alex sah Charly fragend an „OK, einverstanden und ich bin für Marie-Claire" sie sah ihn mit unsicherer Mine an „Ok, ich bin auch einverstanden. Damit wäre alles geklärt oder?"

Alex und Charly lächelten sich an. Ihre Babys waren nun schon 3 Wochen alt und sie hatten sich endlich auf einen Namen geeinigt. Sie hatten mit dem ganzen Hin und Her schon alle verrückt gemacht. Alex wollte unbedingt, dass das Mädchen Alexandra hieß, aber damit war Charly nicht einverstanden. Es war schon ein großes Durcheinander gewesen. Tess und Stevie waren verärgert, denn sie lagen immer noch im Krankenhaus und wollten es endlich hinter sich haben. Sie wollten auch wieder nach Hause und endlich Charlys Babys sehen.

Drei Jahre später

„CLAIRE – ALEX –CHARLOTTE ihr kommt sofort her" Alex lachte, er war bestimmt nicht gemeint. Er konnte es nicht glauben, er war Vater von 4 Kindern und seit 3 Jahren verheiratet. Ein Jahr nach den Zwillingen hatte Charly ihm noch einen Sohn geschenkt Jack-Nickolas. Der jetzt seinen Mittagsschlaf hielt. Seine Ängste waren verschwunden, alles was er fühlte war Liebe und Vertrauen. Hoffung, dass die Zukunft ruhiger wurde. Was er nicht glaubte, denn Charly war wieder Schwanger, dieses Mal wussten sie was es wird. Eine kleine Prinzessin, auch der Name stand schon fest, Theresa-Pruedence. Aber jetzt war Schluss hat Charly gesagt. Alex lachte und ging in den Stall. „Ihr kommt alle sofort runter" Murrend kletterten alle runter „Oh Dad…" „Man Dad.." „Nichts da, was ist denn nun schon wieder los? Habt ihr mir nicht versprochen, dass ihr in nächster Zeit lieb sein wollt?" alle drei senkten den Kopf. Ja, dass hatten sie versprochen, aber das war gar nicht so einfach.

Charly betrat den Stall „Wusste ich es doch. So geht das nicht!! Ihr habt versprochen bei Luise und John zu bleiben!" Charly sah alle drei streng an. Luise war Tess Tochter und John Stevies Sohn. Sie waren heute bei Charly, da Stevie und Tess in der Stadt die wöchentlichen Einkäufe erledigten. Im Normalfall spielten die Kinder auch zusammen, aber heute waren Luise und John leicht erkältet und fielen damit für die wilden Spiele aus.

Das gefiel den drei wilden Mcleod-Ryans gar nicht und so machten sie sich aus dem Staub und spielten alleine. Obwohl Charly es ihnen verboten hatte.

Zärtlich umfasste Alex Charly und schaute streng zu seiner Band. „So und was könnt ihr zu euer Entschuldigung vorbringen" Sein Blick fiel auf Charlotte und er bemühte sich ernst zu bleiben „Weißt du Dad.." fing sie an und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er wusste was kam, Charlotte wusste wie sie ihn um den Finger wickeln konnte. Sie lächelte ihn unschuldig an und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter „So kleines Fräulein, was willst du mir sagen" Sie legte ihre Arme und seinen Hals und schmiegte sich an ihn „Wir wollten nur kurz Rutschen und dann gleich wieder zurück.. aber… dann haben wir die Zeit … aber ehrlich wir wollten nur eine Minute weg bleiben" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss „Hm, also habt ihr euch nur etwas verschätzt" er baute ihr wie immer eine Brücke. Charlotte nickte ernsthaft. „Genau" nun kamen auch Claire und Alex und schauten ihren Vater mit einem engelsgleichen Lächeln an, dass hatten sie von Charlotte gelernt. „Ganz kurz" und schmiegten sich an Alex. Charly konnte nicht mehr und musste Lachen. „Raus hier und ab zu Luise und John" Alle drehten sich um und wollten den Stall zu verlassen „ALEX - du nicht, du bleibst hier!" Alex wusste, dass Charly nun mit ihm Schimpfen wollte. „Charly" „Alex so geht das nicht, sie werden immer wilder, weil sie wissen, dass du ihnen alles…." Weiter kam Charly nicht, da fühlte sie seine Lippen auf ihren. Sanft küsste er sie, seine Arme schlossen sich fest um Charly und er vertiefte seinen Kuss.

Charlotte, Claire und Alex waren am Scheuentor stehen geblieben und kicherten. Sie wussten, dass sie noch Ärger bekamen, es gab bestimmt keinen Nachtisch. Aber Alex hatte Charly wieder besänftigt. Lachend liefen sie zum Haupthaus.

Charly boxte Alex in die Seite „Du weißt wie du mich ablenken kannst" Alex lachte „Sag nicht, dass es dir nicht gefallen hat" mühsam rappelte sich Charly auf „Du bist unmöglich. Alex wir – ach - es ist sowieso sinnlos." Charly lachte „Ihr bekommt alle keinen Nachtisch" Alex strich ihr sanft über den Bauch „Hm, die Strafe hast du dir nur ausgedacht, damit du mehr hast"

Charly lachte. Arm im Arm gingen sie zum Haupthaus.

Sie hatten ihr Glück gefunden, eine große Liebe, die nie Enden würde.

Ende


End file.
